L'Homme Choisit, l'Esclave Obéit
by Code 44
Summary: L'histoire d'Andrew Ryan, le "roi sanglant de Rapture". L'histoire du milliardaire de la Cité de l'Impossible. Et peut-être au fond l'histoire d'un homme ordinaire. *Ne tient pas compte de Bioshock 2, l'écriture ayant débuté avant sa parution*
1. Prologue

Dans les profondeurs de son bureau, Andrew Ryan laissait son regard se perdre par une des baies vitrées. La ville semblait endormie. Paisible même. En temps normal, il aurait passé des heures à regarder Rapture. Sa ville. Sa création. Sa seule vision et le salut de l'humanité toute entière. C'était sans doute ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une fille pour Andrew.

Ryan n'était pas peu fier de son oeuvre. Il avait tant travaillé...quelquefois, il avait même été tenté d'abandonner. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Il avait choisi l'impossible et l'impossible s'était révélé possible. Il avait désormais soixante ans. Plus d'un demi-siècle. Il n'était plus un jeune homme.

Ryan pivota pour vérifier si tout était en ordre : la sécurité était bien désactivée, la Vita-Chambre débranchée...parfait. Tout devrait donc bien se passer. Pris d'un dernier doute, il je ta un oeil au compteur de l'antichambre : l'autodestruction serait effective dans une dizaine de minutes. Parfait. Vraiment parfait.

Ryan esquissa un demi-sourire. Il n'avait jamais pensé être si calme à quelques minutes de sa mort. Au moins, il aurait la satisfaction de mourir avant de voir sa ville engloutie à tout jamais. Ryan s'était senti triste lorsqu'il avait du prendre sa décision. Mais il préférait de loin voir Rapture détruite qu'entre les mains d'Atlas. Exactement comme avec son Arcadie à la surface. Les parasites ne méritaient pas de prendre ce que les hommes avaient bâti. Et Atlas...ce dernier était le roi des parasites. Ce qu'avaient fait Atlas et ses acolytes était impardonnable. Au moins, Suchong était déjà mort, massacré par le fruit de ses expériences et Tenenbaum avait pris conscience de ce qu'elle avait fait et tentait de sauver son âme, si tant est qu'elle en ait encore une.

Ryan ne tenait pas vraiment ces derniers pour coupables. Ils avaient suivi leurs idéaux, c'était tout à fait noble de leur part. Non, le seul veritable fautif était Atlas. C'est lui qui avait transformé le rêve qu'était Rapture en cauchemar. Mais il était temps d'intervenir. Bien que ce fumier était insaisissable, il mourrait dans -Ryan jeta un oeil à la minuterie- huit minutes. Huit petites minutes séparaient Atlas de sa fin. Il mourrait avant d'avoir compris ce qui se passait. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il mette ses plans à exécution : le nom de Ryan serait souillé, Rapture spoliée. Une goutte de sueur le fit douter un instant mais il haussa les épaules. Dans peu de temps, tout serait fini. Tout le monde mourra, lui-même y compris.

Il alla saisir son club de golf et commenca ce qui devait être sa dernière partie. Et tout en faisant cela, une foule de souvenirs le submergea...


	2. Chapter 1

_Russie, quarante-cinq ans et huit mois plus tôt. _

_Andrei ! Andrei !

Le jeune Andrei Artiomovitch Rydjii laissa tomber le fortin qu'il construisait dans l'arbre et se retourna quand il entendit sa soeur l'appeler. Ievguenia était de trois ans son ainée. Elle avait les cheveux longs et blonds comme les blés. Au contraire, les cheveux d'Andrei étaient d'un noir charbon. Andrei adorait sa grande soeur. Après que leur mère soit morte à la naissance d'Andrei, Ievguenia avait aidé Artiom, leur père à élever le petit garçon. Ievguenia atteignit enfin son frère.

_Andrei ! Papa veut te voir. Il est dans son bureau.

Le jeune garçon fronça les sourcils. Pour quelle raison son père le convoquait-il en plein après midi ? Avait-il fait une bétise ? Andrei finit par se convaincre que l'unique moyen de savoir était d'aller voir. Il descendit de l'arbre par l'echelle de corde et courut le long du chemin en direction de leur maison. Cette dernière n'était pas grande mais cossue. Elle disposait d'un jardin et d'une forêt aux alentours

Artiom Rydjii était un medecin de grand talent, ayant quelques contacts avec la famille royale. Les Rydjii n'avaient pas à se plaindre de la dureté de la vie. Sans être riche à millions, Artiom gagnait assez pour donner à ses enfants un avenir décent.

Andrei frappa timidement à la porte du bureau paternel. La voix grave et sèche de ce dernier l'invita à entrer. Andrei passa la porte avec apréhension. Cette pièce l'avait toujours impressionné. Un bureau relativement petit, aux lambris de bois clairs. Un secrétaire, une armoire à alcool et dans un coin, le sofa préféré de son père.

Artiom attendait son fils dans le sofa de cuir noir près de la fenêtre. C'était un homme grand et mince, ayant de nombreuses ressemblances physiques avec son fils. Artiom lissait d'un geste machinal sa paire de favoris noirs. D'un geste de la main, il désigna un fauteuil proche à Andrei. Le garçon s'assit rapidement.

_Vous m'avez fait demander père ? questionna Andrei d'une voix tremblante.

_Oui Andrei. Je veux t'entretenir de choses importantes.

Rydjii senoir marqua une pause. Il pointa du doigt un journal tout proche.

_Fils, peux-tu lire les gros titres ?

Andrei opina du chef. Il se leva et attrapa le journal pour le lire à haute voix :

_La Pensée Russe, édition du 29 Juin 1914 : l'archiduc François-Ferdinand et son épouse assassinés hier à Sarajevo par un étudiant nationaliste serbe.

Le visage d'Artiom s'était assombri tandis que son fils lisait le journal. Il coupa son fils dans son élan :

_Est-ce que tu comprends ce qui se passe ?

_Oui. L'archiduc et sa femme ont été tués par ce Princip. Cela veut donc dire que l'héritier du trône d'Autriche sera le petit-neveu de l'empereur, Charles.

Artiom Rydjii ferma les yeux et se les massa longuement. Andrei connaissait suffisament son père pour reconnaître ce signe de fatigue extrème. Artiom parla d'une voix douce mais triste :

_Ce n'est pas de la succession de l'Autriche-Hongrie dont nous autres Russes devons nous préoccuper. Ferdinand a été tué par des Serbes. Il y a fort à parier que l'Autriche va en profiter pour poser un ultimatum à la Serbie. Et si la Serbie refuse, l'Autriche lui déclarera la guerre.

Andrei refléchir quelques instants. Puis, il se souvint que la Russie et la Sebie étaient en très bon rapport.

_Mais père...la Serbie et la Russie sont amies. Si la Serbie est attaquée...

Son père finit sa phrase à sa place :

_...la Russie entrera en guerre contre l'Autriche. Et par le jeu des alliances...

Cette fois, ce fut Andrei qui coupa son père :

_...l'Europe entière va entrer en guerre.

Artiom prit un air désabusé :

_Oh ! Bien plus que l'Europe, fils. Nous allons entrer dans un guerre mondiale, je le crains.

Le coeur d'Andrei se serra en entendant ces mots. La guerre était une chose terrible : Andrei se souvenait bien des dégats qu'avait fait le conflit contre le Japon. Il n'avait peut-être que cinq ans à l'époque mais il avait du accompagner son père, envoyé pour soigner les soldats blessés après le siège de Port-Arthur. Il n'oublirait jamais cette fumée, ce sang et ces cris...et voilà qu'une autre guerre, bien plus importante risquait d'éclater ? Andrei ne pouvait même pas imaginer combien cette guerre serait meurtrière.

Le jeune garçon se tourna vers son père :

_Père. Vous avez des contacts à Saint-Petersbourg. Vous pourriez peut-être vous en servir pour convaincre le tsar...

Artiom éclata d'un rire franc :

_Mon fils ! Je ne suis qu'un médecin ayant quelques rapports d'amitié avec l'amiral Koltchak. Je n'ai pas l'oreille du tsar ! Tu me surestimes !

Le père d'Andrei arrêta brusquement de rire. Il se tourna vers son fils, l'air grave :

_Andrei. Si la guerre éclate -et elle éclatera-, je peux t'assurer que l'Empire n'y survivra pas. Nous avons perdu contre le Japon, nous ne gagnerons pas contre la Triplice, même avec la France et l'Angleterre avec nous. Quoiqu'il advienne, nous voilà à la fin de la Russie comme nous l'avons connue...

Interdit, Andrei hocha la tête. Pour une fois, il espérait que son père faisait erreur, que cette guerre mondiale n'allait pas éclater.

Mais l'avenir allait lui donner tort...


	3. Chapter 2

_Russie, quarante-et-un ans plus tôt _

Andrei marcha dans la neige quelques mètres avant de fouiller le fond de ses poches pour trouver une cigarette. En passant dans les rues du village, il lut rapidement les gros titres. Il n'y avait rien de nouveau : la guerre civile battait son plein entre Rouges et Blancs, sans oublier l'intervention des européens. Au moins, il pouvait se satisfaire du fait que les violences ne touchaient pas la datcha familliale, bien isolée où lui et sa famille s'étaient retranchés depuis la chute du tsar. Andrei revenait chez lui après quelques mois d'absence. Il avait voulu se rendre à Moscou mais la proximité des combats l'avait forcé à rebrousser chemin.

La fortune des Rydjii avait souffert de la guerre mais il leur restait largement encore de quoi vivre.

Les paroles d'Artiom avaient hélas étés prophétiques : un mois après leur entrevue dans le bureau, l'Europe s'était embrasée. La Russie avait été écrasée et le tsar mis à bas par une révolution. Les communistes de Lénine avaient pris le pouvoir et transféré la capitale à Moscou. Depuis un peu plus de deux ans, une guerre civile divisait la Russie entre tsaristes et communistes. Andrei bien que sa famille ait toujours été fidèle au tsar, se sentait proche de l'idéologie de Lénine. Il pensait que les hommes devaient pouvoir jouir du fruit de leur travail en mettant leurs biens en commun. Une société sans classes, des possessions communes. Andrei avait étudié quelque peu Marx et ses idées étaient séduisantes. Mais Andrei ne se sentait pas encore assez décidé pour rejoindre le Parti de Lénine. Andrei pensait attendre la fin de la guerre civile pour se faire une idée. Même si en ce moment, il penchait plutôt du côté des Rouges, qui sait si dans quelques mois il prendrait parti pour les Blancs ?

Andrei mit plus de temps que prévu pour atteindre la datcha. La demeure était loin de la ville et la neige rendait la marche difficile, surtout à cette heure tardive.

Il traversa rapidement l'allée enneigée et ne tarda pas à pousser les lourdes portes en bois de l'entrée. Il se ravit de la douce chaleur qui régnait dans la bâtisse familliale. Il ôta son manteau et ses bottes pleines de neige avant de transformer la demeure en véritable piscine. Il avait à peine fait quelques mètres que sa soeur vint à lui :

_Andrei !

Le jeune homme embrassa sa soeur en souriant. Il commença par lui parler des dernières nouvelles quand elle l'interompit brusquement :

_Andrei, il faut que je te parle. De père.

_Père ? S'interrogea Andrei. Que se passe t-il ? Il va bien ?

Ievguenia fit la moue quelques secondes :

_Il s'est remis à boire.

Andrei leva les yeux au ciel. Son père avait toujours eu un penchant pour la boisson mais son problème avec l'alcool s'était accru avec la chute de l'Empire Russe. Le jeune homme croisa les bras et interrogea sa soeur :

_Je suppose que père est complètement saoûl ?

Ievguenia aquieca en montrant du doigt le salon paternel :

_Non seulement il est saoûl, mais il veut absolument te parler.

_Me parler de quoi ?

Ievguenia haussa les épaules :

_Comment veux que je le sache ? Tu connais père et son sens du secret. Il ne voudra rien dire hormis à toi.

Andrei lissa machinalement la fine moustache qu'il se laissait pousser depuis quelque temps. Une manière à lui de réfléchir.

_Très bien, murmura t-il. Je vais aller voir père. Tu peux aller te coucher, Jénia. Après l'entrevue avec père, j'irais directement dormir. Pas la peine de m'attendre

Sa soeur opina du chef et partit dans sa chambre tandis qu'Andrei allait jusqu'au bureau de son père. Trouvant la porte entrouverte, il se glissa précautioneusement à l'intérieur.

Artiom Rydjii était affalé sur son sofa, un verre à la main et deux bouteilles de vodka à moitié vides traînant à même le sol. Andrei fut choqué de voir son père dans cet état. Artiom avait pris de nombreuses rides durant les mois où son fils ne l'avait pas vu. Une barbe poivre et sel mal taillée remplacait les habituels favoris de son père. Artiom respirait difficilement et à intervalles irrégulières. L'espace d'un instant, Andrei crut que son père s'était endormi.

Mais ce dernier fit signe à son fils d'approcher. Le jeune homme s'éxécuta :

_Père ? Vous avez encore bu, dit il en lui retirant doucement le verre des mains. Dois-je vous rappeller que cela vous a été proscrit par le médecin ?

Artiom s'esclaffa bruyament :

_Ha ! Plutôt amusant n'est-ce pas mon fils ? Un docteur qui devient alcoolique...Biély pourrait en faire une bonne histoire...

_Père. Je suppose que vous ne m'avez pas fait venir pour que nous discutions littérature ?

Le regard d'Artiom se fit plus net l'espace d'une seconde :

_Non, en effet. J'ai besoin de te parler avant de mourir.

_Père vous avez fêté vos quarante-cinq ans il y a trois mois. Je ne pense pas que mourir soit à l'ordre du jour, dit Andrei avec humour. A moins que vous ne continuiez à boire comme un Polonais, vous avez encore des beaux jours devant-vous.

Son père eut un mouvement d'humeur :

_Il s'agit bien de ma santé, bougre d'idiot ! Ce n'est pas la vieillesse qui m'emportera et encore moins ça dit-il en pointant du doigt la vodka. Je vais te dire quelque chose mon fils. Cette Révolution d'Octobre que tu soutiens...elle va entraîner le pays à sa ruine.

Andrei ressentit un pincement au coeur mais se tient coi. Son père poursuivit sa démonstration :

_Peut-être que l'idéologie de Marx est louable. Peut-être que le communisme sauvera le monde. Mais pas la Russie. Un mouvement crée par des paysans et des ouvriers ne peut pas remplacer un pouvoir séculaire comme celui du tsar.

_Les Romanov ne sont plus, fit justement remarquer le jeune homme. Et sans famille royale, pas de retour au tsarisme possible.

_Je ne propose pas de remettre la famille du tsar sur le trône. Je me doute que Lénine et les bolcheviques auraient tôt fait de le destituer.

Andrei étouffa un baillement. Il espérait sincèrement que son père ne le retenait pas pour parler politique. Il était épuisé et ne voulait qu'une chose, retrouver son lit.

_Père. Que voulez-vous me dire ?

Artiom eut un regard malicieux :

_Tu n'aimes toujours pas les longs discours hein ? Alors écoute, voilà ce que je voulais te confier : notre famille a toujours été fidèle au tsar. Aujourd'hui, cette fidélité va se retourner contre nous. Lénine va lâcher ses chiens et nous réduire en charpie. Voilà ce que ces dernières années m'ont apris : un gouvernement séculaire peut être mis à bas par son peuple. Et si le gouvernement qui le remplace ne convient pas à ce peuple, il sera destitué à son tour.

_Au fait, père.

_Andrei, dit son père en plantant son regard dans le sien. Ce pays ne connaîtra jamais la paix. Toute tentative de contestation sera réprimée dans le sang. La Russie devient trop dangereuse. Il faut que tu partes.

_Que je parte ? s'écria le jeune homme. Mais où ? Et pourquoi ? Je suis attaché à mon pays, je suis fier d'être russe !

_S'il te plaît, murmura son père. Le pays s'enlise dans la guerre. Pars où tu veux : en Europe, en Amérique...mais pars. Il faut que tu te décides : où tu vis ici en esclave et tu devras obéir toute ta vie ou tu choisis de de partir et de vivre en homme libre. Car c'est là toute la différence : l'homme choisit et l'esclave obéit.

Artiom ferma les yeux :

_J'espère que mon fils n'est pas un esclave mais bien un homme...

Andrei attendit quelques minutes que son père s'endorme. C'était navrant de voir un homme comme Artiom sombrer ainsi.

Tandis qu'Andrei quittait doucement le bureau paternel, il ne put s'empêcher de penser aux paroles du médécin. Pouvaient-elles être vraies ?

Andrei décida de parler à son père le lendemain matin. Ce soir, il avait besoin de dormir.

Le jeune homme se dirigea sans attendre dans sa chambre, se déshabilla et se glissa sous les draps.

Il s'endormit presque immédiatement.

Son sommeil fut bref et sans rêves : un bruit de moteurs et d'agitation le tira hors de ses rêves. Andrei alla voir à la fenêtre quelle pouvait être la cause de ce vacarme. Il eut un hoquet de surprise en voyant un groupe de soldats descendre d'un camion garé devant la datcha et se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Sans perdre un instant, il se rhabilla et bondit hors de sa chambre. Il n'avait pas fait deux mètres que la poigne de son père le retint. Andrei leva les yeux vers Artiom. Son père portait une robe de chambre élimée. Le regard de son père était clair et toute trace d'alcool avait l'air d'avoir disparue.

_Toi et ta soeur, allez vous cacher, ordonna son père. Nous ne savons pas ce que veulent ces soldats

_Mais je...objecta Andrei

Son père répéta son ordre avec une telle conviction que le jeune homme fut forcé d'obéir. Il tourna les talons et courut s'enfermer dans une pièce avoisinante avec sa soeur. De là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient entendre la conversation entre leur père et les soldats. Un des militaire s'adressa à leur père d'une voix forte :

_Tu es bien Artiom Alexandrovitch Rydjii ?

_C'est bien moi soldat, répondit Artiom. Pour quelle raison toi et tes hommes venez me déranger en pleine nuit.

_Camarade Rydjii, tu es accusé de complicité avec les Blancs et de comploter contre le régime légitime du camarade Lénine. Nous sommes chargés de t'arrêter et de te conduire à Moscou pour y être jugé.

Andrei entendit son père objecter :

_C'est faux ! Je n'ai jamais comploté contre le Parti, soldat. Je suis un patriote.

L'officier émis un rire faux :

_Mais tu as bien été reçu plusieurs fois chez l'amiral Koltchak, n'est-ce pas ? Le même Koltchak qui lutte contre nos glorieuses troupes et qui a été elevé au rang de chef des Blancs !

_Je ne peux pas le nier soldat. J'ai soigné Koltchak lors de la guerre contre le Japon et nous sommes restés amis. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis la fin de la guerre.

_Cela importe peu au Parti. Ta datcha et tous tes biens sont désormais propriété de la République socialiste fédérative soviétique de Russie.

_Soldat, j'accepte de te suivre sans oposer de résistance à la condition que toit et tes hommes ne fouillent pas ma maison. Il n'y a rien de valeur.

_Tiens-donc ! s'exclama le militaire. Tu n'as aucune autorité pour nous empêcher de fouiller une datcha qui nous appartient.

_Soldat...

Andrei remarqua tout de suite que le ton de son père se durcissait. Artiom ne voulait pas laisser les soldats piller la maison et trouver ses enfants.

_Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? sussurra Andrei à sa soeur

_Père nous a dit de rester cachés.

_Oui mais il ne pourra pas retenir les militaires très longtemps, Jénia. Ils finiront par monter et nous trouver.

Alors que sa soeur allait répondre, elle fut interompue par des bruits d'une échauffourée, d'insultes et de coups de feu. Ievguenia écrasa sa main devant sa bouche.

_Père !

Avant qu'Andrei n'ait eut le temps de faire quelque chose, sa soeur avait dévérouillé la porte et quitté la chambre. Il se lança à sa poursuite mais elle avait trop d'avance. A peine avait-il atteint le haut des escaliers qu'Ievguenia les dévalait déjà. En bas de ceux-ci, gisant dans une mare de sang, Artiom poussait des cris de douleur. Trois soldats dont les fusils fumaient encore l'entouraient et un quatrième en uniforme d'officier dégainait son revolver pour l'achever. Mais avant qu'il eut le temps de presser la détente, Ievguenia se jeta sur l'officier toutes griffes dehors. Ce dernier fut projeté contre le mur tandis que Jénia tentait de s'emparer de l'arme. Andrei eut l'espace d'un instant l'intention de descendre aider sa soeur mais les soldats furent les plus rapides. En un éclair, ils pointèrent leurs fusils vers Ievguenia et ouvrient le feu. La jeune femme eut un hoquet de surprise quand les balles l'atteignirent. Un voile de couleur de nacre sale recouvrit ses yeux et elle s'effondra.

Andrei essaya de hurler mais ses cris restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. Sa soeur venait de mourir sous ses yeux. Son père gisait dans son propre sang. Et bientôt, Andrei lui-même serait massacré à moins qu'il ne se mette à fuir.

Les soldats levèrent alors les yeux vers lui et le virent. Sans perdre un instant, Andrei tourna les talons et retourna dans le coridor, poursuivi par les soldats. Etrangement, il ne pensait pas à ce qui venait de se passer. Il ne pensait qu'à une seule chose : survivre.

Il courait. Il courait aussi vite que ses jambes le pouvaient, aussi vite que le lui permettaient son souffle et les battements de son coeur affolé. Mais il était piégé et il le savait. La datcha avait beau être sur deux étages, l'unique escalier était occupé par ses poursuivants. Andrei risqua un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule. Ils étaient toujours à sa poursuite. Pris de panique, il passa une porte pour se trouver dans la chambre de son père. Il verrouilla la porte à la va-vite mais savait que les militaires n'auraient besoin que de quelques instants pour l'enfoncer. Andrei chercha dans la chambre quelque chose pour se défendre mais il n'y avait rien d'utilisable. Dépité, le jeune homme fixa la grande fenêtre qui lui faisait face. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Il ne pouvait pas fuir par là où les soldats arrivaient mais peut-être pouvait-il fuir par la fenêtre ? La neige était épaisse et pourrait amortir le choc. Il abandonna bien vite l'idée d'ouvrir la fenêtre en grand : il n'aurait jamais le temps, il lui faudrait la traverser. Un coup sourd fit trembler la porte. Il fallait faire vite. Le jeune homme prit rapidement une couverture sur le lit et s'enroulant autant que possible dedans, protégeant en priorité son visage, il fonça droit devant. Il passa au travers de la fenêtre au moment même où les soldats défoncaient la porte et entraient dans la pièce. Le plus étrange, c'était qu'au moment où il tombait Andrei se sentait bien. Il n'avait pas peur, se sentait libre. Il en oubliait la mort récente de sa famille et les soldats qui allait sûrement le cribler de balles au moment même où il toucherait le sol.

L'ivresse du saut s'évanouit au moment même où Andrei s'étalait lourdement dans la neige. Il se releva le plus vite possible et véréfia qu'il n'avait rien de cassé. Il était sonné mais ne semblait pas être blessé. Malgré le fait qu'il portait des vêtements d'intérieur, la morsure du froid n'avait aucun impact sur lui. L'adrénaline gardait son corps au chaud. Andrei essaya de raisonner au plus vite : la datcha était loin du village et ce dernier, loin de tout. Pour l'instant, l'action le maintenait dispos mais dans peu de temps, le froid l'affaiblirait et il mourrait gelé. Il lui fallait un véhicule. Et le seul véhicule aux alentours était celui des soldats de l'Armée Rouge.

Sans perdre un instant, la jeune homme courut vers le camion, ramassant une pierre dans son élan. Les soldats avaient du laisser un des leurs garder le véhicule mais si Andrei agissait vite, il pourrait fuir avant que ses poursuivants ne le rattrapent.

Le chauffeur du camion avait passé la tête par la portière, probablement en ayant vu le jeune homme. Il ne fut pas assez rapide pour éviter la pierre qui le frappa entre les deux yeux. Il poussa un râle de douleur et s'effondra. Sans perdre un instant, Andrei monta sur le marchepied et tirant sur le soldat, il le laissa tomber dans la neige.

Le jeune homme s'installa à la place du conducteur et fit vrombir le moteur. Il n'avait jamais conduit d'aussi gros engin de sa vie, il fallait espérer que son instinct pourrait le guider.

Alors qu'il s'affairait pour comprendre comment marchait le véhicule, les portes de la datcha s'ouvrirent en grand et le reste des soldats parut. Effrayé, Andrei écrasa successivement plusieurs pédales avant de trouver la bonne et de faire crisser les pneus. Il avait trouvé comment avancer.

Restait à fuir.

Logiquement, il appyua sur la pédale voisine et le camion commenca à reculer. Les soldats se mirent en position de tir et quelques balles touchèrent l'habitacle. Mais Andrei n'avait pas peur : il réussi enfin à effectuer son demi tour et écrasant la pédale d'accélération du mieux qu'il put, il quitta le domaine. Les solats à pied, n'avaient aucun moyen de ratrapper le jeune homme. Il était enfin en sécurité. Il continua à rouler de longues heures, cherchant à s'éloigner encore davantange de la datcha.

Ce ne fut que lorsque il se trouva dans la grande ville la plus proche qu'il s'autorisa à se relâcher. Il stoppa le véhicule et laissa de longues larmes couler sur ses joues. Il ne sut jamais exactement combien de temps il pleura jusqu'à tomber d'épuisement.

Quand il s'éveilla le lendemain, il dut constater avec tristesse que la nuit dernière n'avait rien eu d'un rêve : sa famille venait d'être assassinée par des soldats de l'Armée Rouge et lui-même avait fui, tuant peut-être au passage un de ses membres. Le Parti allait sans aucun doute le rechercher pour lui faire subir le même sort qu'Artiom et qu'Ievguenia. Il ne pouvait pas rester en Russie.

Son père avait eu raison en fin de compte : il allait bien partir. Mais pour aller où ? Il n'avait plus un sou. Andrei voulait vivre en homme libre et ce n'était pas en Russie qu'il pourrait le faire. Il lui fallait un pays où l'on soit libre de penser, de dire ce que l'on voulait.

C'est alors qu'une de ses lectures lui revint en mémoire. On y évoquait un pays où le plus pauvre de ses immigrés pouvait y faire fortune. Où par les fruits de son travail et à la sueur de son front, n'importe qui pouvait gagner la place qui lui revenait.

Les Etats-Unis d'Amérique. Le pour et le contre furent pesés en un instant : il allait partir là bas. Il allait partir là-bas, s'y installer et faire fortune.

C'était décidé.

Dans peu de temps, le pays de l'Oncle Sam conterait un nouveau membre : Andrei Artiomovitch Rydjii.


	4. Chapter 3

_USA, Quarante ans et six mois plus tôt_

_Give me your tired, your poor,  
Your huddled masses yearning to breathe free,  
The wretched refuse of your teeming shore.  
Send these, the homeless, tempest-tost, to me,  
I lift my lamp beside the golden door !_

Voici les mots qu'Andrei prononçait d'une voix tremblante sur le pont du navire qui accostait sur Ellis Island. Ce poème, il le savait depuis qu'il était tout petit. C'était aussi les seuls mots d'anglais qu'il connaissait parfaitement. Il en savait peu sur ce poèmes hormis qu'il ornait le socle de la Statue de la Liberté. Il avait toujours cru que la statue se trouvait sur Ellis Island pour accueillir les immigrants mais maintenant qu'il se trouvait à New-York en personne, il devait bel et bien admettre qu'il s'était trompé. Miss Liberty se trouvait sur une autre île, voisine d'Ellis Island. Mais au final, tout ceci relevait du détail pour le jeune homme. Il se trouvait aux USA ! Le pays de l'opportunité. Ici, il pourrait commencer une nouvelle vie, loin de la Russie et de son communisme. Durant ces derniers mois, Andrei avait eut le temps de faire le deuil de sa famille même si ça n'avait pas été facile. En revanche, le deuil de l'idéologie marxienne avait été bien plus simple.

Ses doctrines communistes ? Disparues dans le sang de son père et celui de sa sœur. Il ne pouvait pas soutenir un régime qui avait provoqué même indirectement la mort de sa famille. C'est pourquoi Andrei s'était tourné naturellement vers l'opposé du communisme : le libéralisme.

Il ne savait pas grand chose de ce courant de pensée de philosophie politique hormis qu'il plaçait la liberté individuelle au dessus de tout. Et dans cette optique, il s'éloignait bien assez des thèses bolcheviques pour séduire le jeune homme.

Andrei descendit dans les premiers du bateau pour se rendre à terre comme si cette précipitation pouvait le rendre américain plus vite. Une foule bigarrée l'entourait : européens, asiatiques, africains...tous ces immigrants étaient ici en cette fin d'année 1919 pour vivre le rêve américain.

Le jeune homme dut prendre son mal en patience : il était loin d'être le seul étranger sur Ellis Island. Il fut placé dans une grande file et reçut comme les autres, une petite fiche de carton numérotée sur laquelle il dut marquer son nom complet ainsi que sa ville d'origine.

Puis il dut attendre. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de longues heures qu'il put enfin entrer dans le bâtiment principal. Des centaines d'immigrants attendaient leur tour, examinés sommairement par un docteur.

Andrei s'étonna de voir que certains immigrants arboraient des chiffres ou des signes à la craie blanche sur leurs vêtements. Les personnes marquées étaient conduites à l'écart par les policiers. Andrei s'adressa à son voisin de file qui le succédait

_Excusez-moi, dit Andrei en un piteux anglais. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils sont marqués ?

L'autre répondit en un anglais tout aussi hésitant

_S'ils sont malades, ils ne pourront pas entrer avant d'être guéris. Ils seront mis en isolement jusqu'à tant qu'ils guérissent.

Andrei approuva d'un signe de tête. C'était plutôt logique en fait. L'Amérique ne voulait pas risquer une épidémie comme la grippe espagnole dont le monde se relevait à peine. Il espérait juste que lui, ne serait pas malade. Il avait pris froid en Europe lors de son voyage mais était en forme depuis quelques semaines. Il fallait espérer qu'on ne lui refuse pas l'entrée.

Ce fut au tour du jeune homme d'être examiné : le docteur le regarda attentivement, examina ses pupilles, et lui tâta le pouls. En moins d'une minute, l'auscultation fut terminée. Le docteur lui fit signe de se présenter au guichet. Andrei s'y rendit d'un pas rapide. Il attendit que la personne devant lui quitte l'employé pour se présenter au bureau.

Le guichetier était un homme courtaud, portant une épaisse paire de moustaches et des lunettes à monture d'écaille. Il s'adressa à Andrei mais ce dernier ne parlant pas bien anglais, il ne compris pas le sens des mots. L'interprète vint à son aide. Regardant la ville d'origine d'Andrei, il sut en quelle langue lui parler

_Quel est ton nom ? questionna t-il en russe

_Andr...mais le jeune homme s'arrêta net.

Il allait répondre Andrei Artiomovitch Rydjii comme il le faisait depuis dix-neuf années. Mais désormais, il ne pouvait plus répondre à ce nom. Tout simplement parce qu'Andrei était mort en Russie dix mois _auparavant avec les siens. S'il voulait vivre libre dans ce nouveau pays, il devait abandonner son nom d'esclave. C'est pourquoi il répondit d'une voix tremblante mais pourtant déterminée_

__Andrew. Andrew Ryan._

_L'employé fit ses papiers au nom d'« Andrew Ryan ». Et Andrew Ryan les prit en remerciant le guichetier. Il prit sa valise sous le bras et quitta le bureau satisfait. Voilà. C'était fait._

_Nouveau nom, nouveau pays...peut-être arriverait-il à faire quelque chose de sa vie ici._

_Andrew se tenait dans l'immensité new-yorkaise, ne sachant pas quoi faire. La ville l'écrasait littéralement : ses grands immeubles et sa foule dépassaient de loin tout ce que le jeune homme avait connu. Andrew se sentait perdu et dépassé, un peu comme s'il se trouvait dans un gigantesque magasin de jouets sans savoir où aller pour trouver son bonheur. _

_Il fouilla dans ses poches : il lui restait à peine dix dollars. Pas de quoi aller bien loin. La vente du camion lui avait rapporté un beau petit paquet mais le billet pour Ellis Island avait englouti tout son argent. Et il lui fallait trouver où se loger avant la nuit -soit une petite dizaine d'heures-. Dix heures pour trouver une habitation avec dix dollars, sans compter le prix des repas. Il espérait vraiment que l'Amérique était la terre de l'opportunité car sinon, le jeune homme se serait senti un peu déprimé. Une citation sur l'espoir lui revenait en mémoire, une de préférées de son père. Un proverbe africain qui disait « l'espoir est le pilier du monde ». En d'autres termes, sans espoir le monde s'écroule. Au final ce n'était pas tant l'argent ou le pouvoir qui forgeait le monde mais bien ses convictions et l'espoir qu'on leur consacrait. Il n'avait que dix dollars ? Et alors ? Il trouverait sans doute de quoi s'en sortir. _

_Le jeune homme se mit en quête d'un logement. N'ayant pas d'argent, il erra longtemps dans la ville avant de stopper net devant une épicerie de Little Italy. Une affichette attira l'œil d'Andrew : sur cette dernière, on pouvait lire « on recherche un employé ». Andrei poussa timidement la porte et eut un hoquet de surprise en entendant sonner la cloche. Le magasin était vide semblait-il : pas de clients ou d'employés mais un remue-ménage se faisait entendre au fond du magasin._

__Excusez-moi ? demanda Ryan en criant à moitié _

_L'homme qui vint le rejoindre avait tout d'un géant : barbe broussailleuse, il mesurait près de deux mètres. Il était d'une carrure impressionnante et aussi fort que grand. Il devait avoir une cinquantaine d'années si ce n'était pas plus. Il portait un simple tablier en toile par dessus ses vêtements sur lequel était inscrit le nom de l'épicerie « Agenore's »._

_Le géant toisa Andrew de la tête aux pieds_

__Tu veux quoi fils ? interrogea t-il d'un accent italien_

_Je...murmura l'intéressé d'une voix hésitante. En fait je viens de débarquer et je cherche du travail.

Le grand homme se contenta de hocher la tête

_Hum...et tu viens d'où fiston ?

Andrew réfléchit un instant. Devait-il dire la vérité ? Peut-être que l'italien n'aimait pas les immigrés russes et le jetterai dehors. Mais Andrew parlait encore trop mal anglais et ne pouvait cacher ses origines slaves. Jouant le tout pour le tout, il décida d'être franc

_J'arrive de Russie, balbutia le jeune homme. J'ai dû fuir le pays à cause des communistes.

L'italien gratta pensivement sa grosse barbe et son visage se détendit brusquement.

_Foutus bolcheviques ! Même pas fichus de laisser un môme comme toi en paix hein ?

Andrew poussa un soupir de soulagement. Au moins, l'italien semblait ne pas porter les Rouges dans son coeur, c'était un bon point. L'homme lui désigna une chaise non loin, lui-même restant debout. Après l'avoir bien installé, l'homme se présenta plus en détail à Andrew.

Natif de Naples, il avait émigré vers l'Amérique pour fuir la pauvreté. En travaillant dur, il avait pu racheter un vieux magasin et le modifier en épicerie. Il en était le propriétaire et unique gérant.

Agenore expliqua qu'il avait besoin d'un employé, qui l'aiderait comme commis et qui l'aiderait à tenir le magasin. Le jeune homme plut au géant italien qui décida de le prendre à l'essai avec l'arrangement suivant : si Andrew travaillait suffisamment bien, il pourrait dormir dans une des chambres inoccupées de l'étage.

Évidement, Andrew accepta avec empressement. Agenore lui montra sa chambre : une petite pièce spartiate et exiguë mais comportant tout de même un lit et un nécessaire de toilette. Agenore laissa Andrew s'installer et lui donna un tablier semblable au sien. Andrew s'admira quelques secondes : étrange de voir un garçon de dix-neuf ans qui quelques mois plus tôt, vivait dans la bourgeoise russe auprès de sa famille et dans le luxe, se retrouver employé d'une petite épicerie à New York. Il s'autorisa un sourire fugace : la fée du destin ou le hasard étaient bien capricieux.

Andrew redescendit à l'épicerie pour prendre ses instructions auprès d'Agenore. L'italien lui expliqua en quoi consisterait son travail : il devrait livrer certaines marchandises aux clients, tenir la boutique en l'absence d'Agenore et diverses autres tâches. Andrew fut poussé sans attendre dans le bain puisque Agenore lui confia un énorme sac de patates à livrer à quelques rues de là. Le jeune homme crut défaillir sous le poids des pommes de terres mais réussi tant bien que mal à apporter le paquet au client.

En revenant d'un pas chancelant à Agenore's, Andrew se sentait étrangement plein. Cet adjectif pouvait sembler étrange mais c'était le seul qui le décrivait précisément à ce moment là. Il venait d'accomplir son premier vrai travail. On lui avait confié une tâche et il s'en était parfaitement bien sorti. Son coeur se gonflait de fierté. Il se surpris même à siffloter en entrant dans l'épicerie. Agenore le regardait d'un air satisfait.

_J'ai un truc pour toi gamin, murmura l'italien en fouillant sa poche.

Il en sortit un quarter frappé du visage de George Washington et des armoiries de l'Etat. Il le confia à Andrew tout en lui disant

_Cette pièce, c'est ta première paye...c'est plus symbolique qu'autre chose mais j'espère que tu comprends tout ce qu'elle représente.

Andrew hocha la tête. Le quarter semblait irradier de chaleur mais d'une chaleur agréable, protectrice.

Agenore mit fin à sa rêverie d'un éclat de rire

_Petit, si tu veux en toucher d'autres, il reste encore beaucoup de travail à abattre...et il ne va pas se faire seul, _capice_ ?

Andrew rangea la pièce bien précieusement au fond de sa poche et retourna au travail...

Quelques heures plus tard, Andrew était épuisé et fourbu mais n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vérifier si le quarter n'avait pas disparu et passait son temps à regarder encore et encore. Pour calmer son angoisse, il se résolut à dormir avec sa pièce dans la main. Mais alors qu'il tendait le bras pour prendre le quarter, un rayon de lune passa au travers de la minuscule fenêtre et illumina la pièce d'une aura mystique. Et dans cet halo lunaire, Andrew pouvait admirer le quarter tout à loisir : il en voyait les parties concaves et convexes, ses défauts et ses parties parfaites. Andrew n'osait pas toucher à la pièce de peur de briser le charme.

Et une vérité naquit dans l'esprit du jeune Ryan : cette pièce était plus qu'une rondelle de métal. Il l'avait gagné légitimement, à la sueur de son front. Cela donnait une valeur inestimable au quarter, bien plus élevée que les chiffres gravées dessus. Et pour cela, cette pièce lui appartenait de droit. Personne, homme ou dieu n'avait le droit de la lui prendre. Elle était à lui, rien qu'à lui.

Et c'est par cette nuit d'octobre qu'Andrew se fit une promesse : au cours de sa vie, il gagnerait de l'argent par son travail, bien plus que ce quarter. Et pourtant, cette pièce, il ne la vendrait jamais. C'était sa première paye, son sou fétiche en somme. Elle lui avait donné cette vérité essentielle : ce qu'un homme gagne à la sueur de son front lui appartient de droit.

Et le portrait scintillant de Washington dans l'obscurité serait là éternellement pour lui remettre en mémoire ce principe.


	5. Chapter 4

_USA, Quarante ans et un mois plus tôt_

Voilà près de trois mois qu'Andrew travaillait à Agenore's. De simple employé à l'essai, il s'était vite révélé tout bonnement indispensable pour le vieil italien. Andrew ne se contentait pas d'aider Agenore à faire fonctionner son épicerie, il l'aidait même à la développer : Andrew se montrait un véritable génie des affaires. Le moindre dollar qui entrait dans la caisse d'Agenore's, se transformait sans attendre en deux grâce au talent du jeune homme. Il se tenait au courant des goût et des préférences du moment et savait quoi vendre et à quel prix. La rumeur encensa Agenore's au delà des simples limites géographiques du quartier.

Personnellement, Andrew procédait méthodiquement : il mettait chacune de ses payes de côté, n'en gardant qu'une petite part pour se divertir. Il savait que les temps pouvaient êtres durs et refusait de tomber dans la pauvreté parce qu'il avait eu l'imbécilité de ne pas garder de l'argent au cas où. Le peu de monnaie qu'il conservait pour s'amuser était dépensée le jour de repos de l'épicerie, en allant boire un verre de bière dans un bar où en flânant et achetant diverses choses en ville. Mais hormis ce jour là, il ne sortait jamais et ne dépensait que peu. Bien qu'il en aie les moyens, il ne voulait pas être un fêtard.

Le temps passa jusqu'au soir du 31 Décembre 1919. Une semaine plus tôt, Agenore et Andrew avaient fêté Noël entre eux, dans l'épicerie. Andrew avait offert une bouteille d'excellent chianti à son protecteur et de son côté, l'italien lui avait donné une merveille technologique : un gramophone valise. Le soir de la Saint Sylvestre commençait quand Andrew se reposait dans sa chambre, étudiant les cours de la bourse dans le New York Times, son quotidien préféré. Andrew accordait une grande importance aux cours boursiers et voyait en eux un moyen rapide de s'enrichir.

Agenore entra en trombe dans la chambre du jeune homme, en costume du dimanche. Andrew l'interrogea sur la raison de sa présence ici. La réponse de l'italien fut franc :

_Voyons Andrew ! Nous sommes le mercredi 31 Décembre ! Ce soir à minuit, on change de décennie. Il faut fêter ça !

_Alceo...murmura le jeune homme. Nous avons déjà fêté Noël il y a peu de temps, devons-nous vraiment faire encore la fête si peu de temps après ?

Agenore fut catégorique :

_Blablabla. Tu arrêtes de lire le Times, tu mets ton plus beau costume et tu sors avec moi. Ce soir, Broadway nous attend !

Andrew écarquilla les yeux : son protecteur était-il sérieux ? Broadway ? Les plus grands théâtres de la ville ? Andrew n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans un des théâtre de la célèbre avenue. Cette simple idée le fit poser son journal et s'habiller élégamment sans attendre.

Les deux hommes quittèrent la boutique après l'avoir solidement verrouillée. Broadway étant plutôt loin de Little Italy, Agenore héla un taxi, lui demandant de les conduire au Theater District. Grâce à la voiture, le trajet ne dura que quelques minutes. Il devait être huit heures du soir quand Alceo et Andrew marchèrent sur Broadway et entrèrent au Winter Garden Theatre. Andrew savait qu'il s'agissait d'un des lieux les plus prestigieux de Broadway.

Les deux hommes s'installèrent dans les confortables fauteuils du théâtre et attendirent que les spectacles commencent. Rapidement, le directeur du Winter Garden monta sur les planches pour annoncer le programme des festivités de la Saint Sylvestre.

_Mesdemoiselles, mesdames, messieurs. Permettez-moi de vous souhaiter une bonne et heureuse année 1920 !

Tout en applaudissant avec les autres spectateurs, Andrew espérait que 1920 se passerait mieux pour lui que l'an passé. Le directeur reprit :

_Mais les artistes que vous verrez ce soir vous souhaiteront sans doute cela bien mieux que moi...ladies and gentlemen, veuillez accueillir un jeune artiste peu connu mais qui possède un grand potentiel. Gageons qu'il saura se faire connaître dans le futur. Ce soir, sur les planches du Winter Garden Theatre, faites un triomphe à...Sander Cohen !

Le directeur s'éclipsa quand les lumières s'éteignirent, ne laissant qu'un rond de lumière, éclairant un piano à queue. Un jeune homme, ayant à peu près l'âge de Ryan sembla surgir hors des ténèbres et s'installa devant l'instrument de musique. Andrew attendait la suite des évènements avec impatience.

Cohen fit craquer ses jointures et commença à jouer. Une douce mélodie emplit immédiatement la salle. Andrew ne connaissait pas le nom de la musique mais la trouvait magnifique. Une larme roula même sur sa joue. Un des voisins du jeune homme parla de Mozart mais Andrew se moquait complètement de savoir qui avait écrit cette musique. L'important était l'homme qui jouait.

Cohen joua encore près d'une demi-heure avant de s'arrêter pour laisser la place aux autres artistes. La salle explosa d'applaudissements. Andrew fut parmi les plus enthousiastes. Cohen salua à outrance avant de quitter les planches à contrecœur. Andrew et Alceo assistèrent encore à quelques spectacles avant de quitter la salle. Au lieu de rentrer directement, ils décidèrent de passer par le bar du théâtre pour discuter avec les artistes. Andrew voulait absolument parler en tête à tête à Cohen.

Le bar était fait de lambris sombres, empli d'une épaisse fumée. Agenore recula prestement : il était allergique à la fumée de cigare. Il fut décidé qu'Alcelo attendrait son employé à l'extérieur du bar. Andrew chercha dans la foule compacte un signe qui lui indiquerait où Cohen pouvait se trouver. Finalement, il l'aperçut dans un coin un peu isolé. Le jeune homme alla à sa rencontre.

Le voyant de près, Andrew pouvait mieux le distinguer : Cohen était plus jeune que lui, il ne devait pas avoir dix-huit ans. Il avait les cheveux plus noirs encore qu'Andrew et des yeux d'un gris d'acier. Il avait un regard rêveur, un peu comme s'il voyait des choses qui n'étaient pas dans le bar. Andrew s'approcha de lui, main tendue.

_Magnifique prestation monsieur Cohen ! s'exclama Ryan. C'était la première fois que j'entendais quelque chose d'aussi merveilleux !

Andrew était sincère. A vrai dire, il disait toujours la vérité et haïssait le mensonge.

Cohen se fendit d'un sourire

_C'est toujours un plaisir de parler avec un de mes fans, monsieur ?

Andrew toussota :

_Ryan. Mon nom est Andrew Ryan.

Cohen lui serra la main chaleureusement

_Comme je le disais, monsieur Ryan, c'est toujours une joie de discuter avec un connaisseur.

Andrew rougit légèrement :

_Connaisseur...vous me faites trop d'honneur. En vérité, c'était la première fois que j'entendais ce morceau.

Le sourire de Cohen s'élargit :

_Mais vous avez apprécié ?

Ryan opina du chef. Cohen conclut sa démonstration :

_Donc pour moi, vous êtes un connaisseur. Je ne peux pas supporter ceux qui se disent "connaisseurs" et qui rejettent une œuvre comme celle de Mozart. C'était un génie, qui a élevé l'art au delà des limites de l'imagination. Tous les grands ont fait de même : Bach, Beethoven...j'espère bien qu'un jour, le nom de Sander Cohen sera porté au firmament comme ses prédécesseurs.

Andrew cligna des yeux, surpris de la tirade de l'artiste. Selon toute vraisemblance, Cohen avait une haute opinion de lui-même. Mais Andrew considérait que les grands de ce monde pouvaient êtres pétris d'orgueil, ils en avaient gagné le droit. Car l'orgueil allait de pair avec la fierté du travail accompli. Et si l'on ne pouvait plus être fier de son œuvre, alors à quoi bon travailler ?

_Je vois, murmura Ryan. Mais dites-moi, sans vouloir être indiscret...comment avez-vous fait pour vous trouver sur les planches de Broadway aussi jeune ?

Cohen éclata d'un rire franc et communicatif :

_Vous savez ce que l'on dit : le talent n'attend pas le nombre des années...Mozart a composé ses toutes premières œuvres à six ans. J'en ai dix-sept, bientôt dix-huit. Il était temps que je sois reconnu à ma juste valeur...

Ryan approuva à demi-mot et les deux hommes discutèrent encore de tout et de rien. Ryan devant partir, ils se saluèrent et promirent de se revoir régulièrement une fois la première tournée de Cohen terminée. Andrew quitta le bar et le théâtre aux alentours de minuit. Il retrouva Alceo qui patientait non loin et ils reprirent un taxi pour retourner à Little Italy.

Le chauffeur leur souhaita une bonne année quand ils descendirent du véhicule. Dans un élan de bonté de nouvel an, il leur fit cadeau de la course. Alceo fut reconnaissant mais Andrew insista pour payer ce qu'ils devaient. Le conducteur refusa et le jeune homme dut presque lui mettre l'argent de force dans la main. Le chauffeur remercia et s'en alla. Agenore, qui avait assisté avec attention à toute la scène demanda des explications à son protégé. Pourquoi diable avait-il voulu payer à tout prix ?

_La gratuité est une mauvaise chose,_ signore _Agenore. Ce chauffeur avait fait son travail, il devait donc être récompensé. Peu importe au fond pour quelle raison il voulait nous faire cadeau de la course, elle était mauvaise. Un chauffeur n'a t-il pas le droit de vivre de ses courses ?

Alceo ne trouva rien à redire aux arguments d'Andrew. Ils rentrèrent à l'épicerie, firent encore un peu la fête et se couchèrent épuisés. Tandis qu'il s'endormait, Andrew repensait à son acte avec le taximan. Il s'était senti presque honteux à l'idée de ne pas payer. C'était dans l'ordre naturel des choses.

Et ceux qui allaient contre cet ordre, en refusant de payer par exemple et en profitant ainsi de la société...ils ne valaient rien. Ils n'étaient même pas humains.

Ils n'étaient que...

des parasites.


	6. Chapter 5

_USA, Trente huit ans et onze mois plus tôt_

Andrew frottait ses yeux d'un geste las. Il ne se sentait pas à son aise dans ce bureau de notaire : la pièce était minuscule, écrasée sous des décorations qu'il jugeait futiles. L'homme de loi était à l'image de son bureau : d'une petite taille, un visage en lame de couteau, des habits taillés sur mesure. Mais même si Ryan ne se trouvait pas dans cette pièce par plaisir, il se devait au moins de faire bonne figure. Il devait bien ça à la mémoire d'Agenore.

Alceo était mort il y a peu de temps, d'un infarctus foudroyant. Il était en train de décharger un camion de lait quand son cœur le lâcha subitement. Il laissa tomber les bouteilles qu'il portait, les laissant se briser sur le trottoir. Il suivit le mouvement à son tour et arrêta de vivre avant d'avoir touché le sol. Le médecin assura qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de souffrir. Ryan avait fait le nécessaire pour l'enterrement auquel une bonne partie de la population de Little Italy avait assisté.

Andrew se retrouvait donc seul pour gérer l'épicerie. Il avait préféré fermer la boutique quelques jours pour prendre du recul. Et voilà que par ce beau matin de mars, Maître Abercromie, notaire de son état et en charge des affaires de feu Alceo, le convoquait. Abercromie s'était montré aimable, en présentant ses condoléances au jeune homme. Ryan avait été surpris d'être seul dans le bureau du notaire. Il savait qu'Agenore n'avait plus de famille proche mais pensait voir au moins quelques parents éloignés de son protecteur. L'homme de loi lui expliqua que Alceo avait fait modifier son testament et que le jeune homme en était le seul et unique bénéficiaire. Le notaire sortit le papier de l'enveloppe cachetée et se mit à lire :

_Moi, Alceo Agenore, sain de corps et d'esprit, j'écris en ce premier juillet 1920 en présence de Maître Abercromie, mon notaire. Ceci est mon testament. Je lègue l'intégralité de mes biens, c'est à dire l'épicerie et l'ensemble de mes affaires personnelles à mon employé et meilleur ami, Andrew Ryan. Je lui souhaite de réussir dans la vie et de réaliser ses rêves.

Andrew eut besoin d'un long moment pour redescendre sur terre. Alceo lui donnait l'épicerie ? A lui, le petit immigré russe qui n'était en Amérique que depuis moins de deux ans ? Il savait que l'italien l'appréciait mais à ce point là...

Abercromie parut s'amuser de la surprise de Ryan et lui proposa un verre de whisky et un cigare. Sans vraiment y penser, Andrew accepta. L'alcool et le tabac firent du bien au jeune homme. Il avait à nouveau les idées claires.

_Vous voulez dire, demanda Ryan, que Agenore's et tout ce qui appartenait à Alceo est maintenant à moi ?

_Légalement, répondit le notaire. Vous avez bien vingt et un ans ?

_Depuis le mois dernier, corrigea Ryan.

Abercromie battit l'air en un signe d'évidence :

_Alors tout est parfaitement en règle. Vous êtes majeur et propriétaire d'Agenore's. Ce que vous en ferez ne dépend plus que de vous.

Andrew récupéra l'acte de propriété et quitta le bureau de l'homme de loi. Il en était encore sonné, sans parvenir à vraiment réaliser. Il possédait sa propre épicerie ! Pour un employé modeste, cela aurait été un rêve mais cela posait de nombreux problèmes à Ryan. Tout d'abord, à l'époque, lui et Agenore avaient bien du mal à abattre tout le travail que leur donnait le magasin. Maintenant qu'il était seul, la tâche devenait infaisable. Il pouvait engager un employé...mais où trouver quelqu'un de vraiment efficace, qui puisse mettre du coeur à l'ouvrage ? Quelqu'un comme lui en somme.

Ryan décida de marcher un peu pour se décider. Il choisit de se promener à Central Park. C'était peut-être son lieu favori à New York. Il adorait ces arbres, cette pelouse ...c'était un des rares endroits où il se sentait en paix avec lui-même. Le parc avait beau être pratiquement laissé à l'abandon, il en dégageait encore une impression de grandeur qui plaisait beaucoup au jeune homme. On parlait beaucoup d'une éventuelle rénovation du parc mais John F Hylan, l'actuel maire de New York, se refusait à toute action.

Il ne fut pas long à passer les hautes grilles du parc. Il avança jusqu'à trouver son banc favori, non loin d'un des lacs du parc. Il s'y installa et s'étira, laissant le soleil le réchauffer. Fermant les yeux, Andrew se força à penser. Il disposait alors qu'il était à peine majeur, d'un magasin à lui seul. Mais sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, cette idée lui déplaisait. Peut être parce qu'il n'avait pas gagné ce magasin par son travail mais par héritage. L'épicerie avait été le fruit du labeur d'Alceo et méritait de n'appartenir qu'à lui, quand bien même fut-il mort.

Andrew décida de s'allonger pour profiter du soleil. Alors qu'il s'exécutait, il sentit une gène dans sa poche. Il y plongea la main pour en sortir son quarter fétiche. Il l'emportait toujours avec lui. Pas comme un grigri mais bien comme symbole. Le symbole de sa réussite. Sa fierté en somme.

Andrew le fit tourner entre ses doigts. Il était devant un dilemme : il pouvait se contenter de ce qu'il avait, c'est à dire le magasin et continuer à vivre ainsi. Ou il pouvait céder son magasin au plus offrant et utiliser l'argent pour se lancer dans les affaires. Andrew suivait de très près les cours de la bourse et plus il les suivait, plus il était persuadé qu'il y avait beaucoup d'argent à se faire pour quelqu'un qui pensait et courait plus vite que les autres. Et Andrew trouvait que cette définition lui correspondait parfaitement. Mais il y avait toujours le risque qu'il fasse des mauvais placements et se retrouve ruiné.

Andrew avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, c'était du quitte ou double. Il regarda fixement le quarter comme si Washington pouvait lui donner un conseil. Après de longes minutes d'intense réflexion, il prit une décision. Peut-être stupide, peut-être hasardeuse, peut-être les deux à la fois : il décida de jouer son avenir à pile ou face.

Il choisit un côté de la pièce pour chaque choix et la jeta en l'air. Andrew eut l'impression de tout vivre au ralenti : la pièce scintillait dans le ciel, passant du visage de Washington au chiffre 25 et inversement. Andrew ouvrit la main pour récupérer son bien et découvrir quelle serait sa destinée.

Mais avant qu'il puisse reprendre sa pièce, une main crasseuse sembla sortir de nulle part et s'en empara. Ryan incrédule, vit un vieillard en haillons refermer le poing et fuir à toutes jambes. La surprise passée, Andrew vola à sa poursuite. C'était bien plus qu'un quarter qu'on lui dérobait, c'était sa vie.

Le vieil homme connaissait peut-être bien le parc mais était bien moins rapide que le jeune homme qui fut sur ses talons en un instant. L'homme dut ralentir en gravissant une bute de terre et Ryan profita de l'occasion. Il s'élança et le plaqua aux jambes. Les deux hommes roulèrent dans la terre. Andrew ne perdit pas de vue son objectif en cherchant à ouvrir de force la main de son adversaire. Le vieillard fit son possible pour se défendre mais Andrew était tout simplement trop fort pour lui.

Réussissant enfin à lui arracher la pièce, Ryan se hâta de la mettre en sécurité dans sa poche de veston. Il se releva et s'épousseta dans un effort vain de nettoyer ses habits : il faudrait les porter au pressing. Le voleur restait roulé en boule comme s'il craignait qu'Andrew ne le roue de coups.

Ce n'était pas l'envie qui en manquait à Andrew mais il se contenta de s'adresser au vieillard d'une voix pleine de reproches :

_Pourquoi avoir essayé de me voler ?

_Comprenez moi m'sieur, expliqua l'autre dans un patois éraillé. J'voulais pas vous causer du tort. J'avais faim, m'sieur, sur les Ecritures !

_Tu avais faim ? répéta Ryan comme un écho. Et c'est parce que tu avais faim que tu t'accordes le droit de me voler ?

_Pas vous, pas vous ! C'est juste que...j'vous ai vu jouer avec ce quarter et j'me suis dit que ça vous manquerait pas trop. C'est que vingt-cinq cents.

Ryan sentit son coeur le glacer

_Tu est prêt à me voler pour un quarter...pour cent dollars, tu m'aurais tué ?

Le vieil homme se perdit en négations

_Ho non, ça jamais ! J'ai déjà volé un peu et juste parce que j'avais pas d'autre moyen de faire.

_Tu avais un autre moyen de faire. Travailler !

_Travailler ? cracha l'autre en riant à moitié. Mais regardez moi quoi ! J'suis plus rien, je dors dans les rues. Comment je pourrais bosser ?

_Tu cherches des excuses. Tu refuses de travailler, voilà la vérité. Tu préfères voler et vivoter. Tu n'es qu'un parasite.

_Écoutez m'sieur, j'suis sûr qu'on peut s'arranger. Vous avez récupéré vot' pièce, je m'en vais et on en reste là. D'accord ?

Andrew secoua négativement la tête.

_Ho non...voilà ce qu'on va faire.

Ryan lui jeta une liasse de billets aux pieds

_Voilà trois cents dollars. Je te conseille de les faire fructifier. Je repasse les chercher dans une semaine : si d'ici là avec cette somme tu n'as rien fait pour changer ta vie et en gagner assez pour me rembourser, je me chargerai de toi.

Andrew tourna les talons et s'en alla, ne jetant même pas un regard au vieillard. Il lui donnait une chance de sortir de son cocon de parasite pour devenir un homme, allait-il la saisir ? Ryan se pris même pas la peine de retenter l'expérience du pile-ou-face. Il avait été idiot de confier sa destinée au hasard. L'évènement lui avait servi de leçon : si on ne faisait pas ses propres choix, la vie les prenait pour vous.

Et Ryan voulait être seul décideur de sa vie.

Comme il l'avait dit, Ryan revint une semaine jour pour jour revoir le vieil homme. Ne le trouvant pas dans le parc, il se renseigna quelque peu après des autres sans-abris qui lui indiquèrent que Sam, l'homme qu'il cherchait devait être quelque part près du grand réservoir, à l'écart du reste des miséreux. Ryan s'y dirigea donc.

Il trouva Sam en un instant, guidé par l'odeur caractéristique de l'alcool. Il le découvrit avachi au milieu d'une pile de bouteilles vides. Il dormait profondément. Ryan l'éveilla sans ménagement

_Hein ? Quoi ? bredouilla Sam, passablement éméché.

Andrew le regardait d'un œil noir :

_Je t'avais donné une semaine. Qu'as tu fais de l'argent ?

Sam le regarda d'un air idiot et éclata de rire

_Ha, les trois cents dollars ? He ben, j'ai tout dépensé mon bon m'sieur. Tout en un excellent whisky tu peux me croire...bon sang, de toute ma vie j'avais jamais pris une cuite pareille...

Ryan sentit son sang se figer. Il avait fait confiance à cet homme et voyait qu'il avait fait une erreur.

_Tu as tout dépensé ? demanda Andrew même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse

_Jusqu'au dernier cent ! s'esclaffa Sam.

_Je vois...dit simplement Ryan. Je vais quand même te laisser un petit quelque chose, en souvenir ?

_Encore des dollars ? espéra Sam.

_Pas vraiment...répondit Ryan tout en saisissant une bouteille vide et en la cassant sur une pierre à proximité. Pas vraiment...

Dès l'après-midi, Ryan fut un des premiers à lire la nouvelle, relatée dans les faits divers : un sans-abri qui vivait dans Central Parc, connu sous le nom de Sam avait été défiguré, semble t-il par une arme improvisée. On n'avait pas vu de coupable mais la police soupçonnait un autre clochard.

Ryan accusa le coup avec un haussement d'épaules. Il n'avait rien ressenti de particulier quand il l'avait blessé. Il voulait juste lui donner une leçon définitive.

Andrew plia le journal et le rangea dans ses poches. Il avait prit sa décision...il irait voir maître Abercromie pour lui annoncer qu'il vendait Agenore's au plus offrant.

Andrew Ryan se lançait dans les affaires. Et les parasites à l'instar de Sam qui oseraient lui barrer la route seraient éliminés.

_A tout jamais, susurra Ryan en allumant une cigarette. A tout jamais.


	7. Chapter 6

_USA, Trente ans et six mois plus tôt_

Andrew Ryan savourait un délicieux Havane en regardant les rues de Manhattan depuis son bureau. Des milliers et des milliers de voitures s'embouteillaient dans l'espoir d'atteindre la Bourse de New York et de vendre leurs biens avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Ryan ne faisait pas partie de cette masse. Il n'allait pas tout perdre, parce que Ryan était prévoyant. Il avait senti le vent tourner bien avant ce 29 Octobre.

Ryan ne se considérait vraiment riche que depuis trois ans, époque à laquelle il avait atteint son premier million de dollar. Son histoire faisait beaucoup d'envieux dans les milieux new-yorkais : un homme de moins de trente ans, arrivé en Amérique depuis tout juste dix ans était arrivé par la seule force de son talent et de sa volonté à faire fortune à partir de rien. Il était l'incarnation même du Rêve Américain. Des jaloux arguaient qu'il était impossible qu'un homme qui n'avait aucun appui dans la finance puisse amasser si vite de l'argent sans une quelconque fraude. Pourtant, la fortune de Ryan était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus légal. Il l'avait gagné honnêtement en jouant à la Bourse.

Le petit pactole dont il disposait en 1921 par ses économies et la vente de l'épicerie lui avait servi à acheter quelques titres qui avaient fructifié. Cette valeur augmentant, il avait pu s'offrir d'autres tires et ainsi de suite. Il n'était pas un risque-tout et chaque sou gagné était rapidement retiré du système et placé dans des valeurs sûres, autres que les fluctuations boursières. Finalement, au terme de cinq ans de dur labeur, il avait atteint son premier million.

C'est alors qu'il avait eut le désir de briller en société : les journaux mondains ne parlèrent alors plus que d'Andrew Ryan et son génie des affaires. Son argent lui ouvrit les portes des clubs huppés de New York et l'amitié des élites de la ville. Andrew prit alors un goût immodéré pour le grand alcool, les cigares de Cuba et surtout, pour les jeunes femmes. Jeune, il n'avait jamais vraiment eu de succès auprès de la gent féminine. Lui-même se considérait non pas comme laid mais il se savait loin d'être une gravure de mode. Mais désormais, toutes les jeunes femmes succombaient à son charme. Nul ne savait si elles étaient intéressées ou si Andrew savait véritablement les séduire mais toutes lui tombaient dans les bras. Il était devenu un homme à femmes.

Et maintenant, en voyant ces milliardaires qui couraient dans tout les sens, piaillant comme des animaux sous la grêle, Ryan s'accordait un large sourire. Ces hommes qui se croyaient invincibles et leur fortune sans fin, voilà qu'ils étaient confrontés à leur pire cauchemar : la ruine mondiale. Ils allaient tout perdre parce qu'ils n'avaient pas été prudents. Des idiots, voilà ce qu'ils étaient tous. A vivre dans ce pays de Cocagne croyant que tout durait éternellement. Mais Ryan connaissait la vérité, il savait que c'était faux. Il se doutait que les taux des titres étaient anormalement élevés. Il y a quelques mois, alors que ces derniers crevaient le plafond, Ryan avait tout vendu : actions minières, agricoles, industrielles...il avait volontairement réduit son empire boursier à néant. Ses conseillers s'y étaient opposés bien sûr, lui clamant qu'il se retirait alors que les titres allaient encore monter.

Et les titres s'étaient écroulés. Il y a moins d'une heure, le Dow-Jones avait perdu vingt pourcent de sa valeur. Les rumeurs les plus folles circulaient : il se murmurait que plusieurs milliardaires se seraient suicidés ou que les bourses de Chicago et de Buffalo avaient définitivement fermé leurs portes. en regardant dans les rues, Ryan avait l'impression de voir l'Apocalypse. Le monde s'écroulait mais cela ne le touchait pas. Il avait l'impression de regarder un de ces nouveaux films en Technicolor avec des personnages comiques qui couraient sans savoir où aller.

Ryan eut une moue de déception en se rendant compte que son Havane arrivait à sa fin. Avec un soupir de dépit, il posa le cigare dans le cendrier, le laissant s'éteindre doucement. Puis, il se dirigea vers la porte, l'entrebâilla et demanda à sa secrétaire d'aller chercher Pedersen et qu'il se présente sans attendre. Magnus Pedersen était le coursier personnel d'Andrew Ryan, son représentant quand il avait un impondérable et peut-être ce qu'on pouvait approcher d'un ami. Il fut sur place en moins de vingt minutes.

Pedersen avait un visage incroyablement pâle, dû à un léger albinisme. Il était de petite taille, portait une barbe courte et s'habillait toujours avec goût. Magnus se lova dans un des fauteuils de cuir de Ryan, ce dernier restant debout à contempler la ville, un nouveau cigare dans la bouche.

_Magnus, dites-moi, dit Ryan d'un air rêveur. Depuis combien de temps travaillez-vous pour moi ?

_Bientôt six ans monsieur Ryan, répondit l'intéresse.

Ryan opina du chef

_Oui, six ans. Soit 1923. vous avez été mon premier employé et vous m'avez toujours bien servi et conseillé.

Magnus ne répondit pas. Ryan ne le flattait pas, il avait l'habitude d'être franc. Ryan lui posa une question

_Que pensez-vous de la situation actuelle mon ami ?

_Sincèrement, c'est très grave. Vous avez eu une très bonne idée en retirant vos titres quelques jours avant la chute des cours. Vous avez encore fait un beau bénéfice mais je doute que cela suffise. Je crains une dépression.

_Comme en 1873 ?

_Saut votre respect, ce terme est impropre. C'était un ralentissement, une stagnation, pas une dépression comme nous avons actuellement.

_Pensez-vous que la crise sera longue ?

_Si je le pense ? J'en suis sûr ! s'exclama Petersen. Nous arrivons dans un cercle vicieux : les usines vont fermer, les ouvriers perdre leur emploi, perdre leur pouvoir d'achat, les demandes vont baisser, la production suivra et les usines fermeront. Et ainsi de suite.

_Je vois, lâcha simplement Ryan. Que pouvons nous faire, selon vous ?

Magnus tiqua

_Pas grand chose hélas. Vous disposez actuellement de cinq millions de dollar sur votre fortune personnelle. La vente massive nous a apporté un petit million de plus. Disons six millions. Et malgré ces six millions, nous ne pouvons stopper la crise.

Ryan se retourna vers son conseiller, l'air furieux :

_Êtes-vous en train de me dire que six millions de dollar ne représentent rien ?

Magnus leva les bras en signe d'apaisement. Il connaissait Andrew depuis longtemps et savait qu'il était d'un naturel sanguin.

_Je ne dis pas cela. Mais ce n'est pas à nous d'endiguer une crise qui sera longue et coûteuse.

_Qui alors ? s'exclama Ryan. Qui peut sauver ce pays si ce n'est ceux qui ont de l'argent ?

Magnus hésita avant de formuler sa réponse. Il savait pertinemment que ce qu'il allait dire augmenterait la colère de son employeur d'un cran.

_L'État, susurra Petersen.

_L'État ! répéta Ryan. Allez vous me dire que vous êtes favorable aux idées de Keynes ? A son stupide modèle économique ?

Petersen savait qu'il n'aurait pas du mentionner Keynes. Ryan avait toujours été un antiétatique pur et dur. Et l'interventionnisme prodigué par l'économiste anglais allait à l'encontre des idéaux de Ryan. Ce dernier continuait sur sa lancée.

_L'État n'a rien à faire dans le marché économique, hormis surveiller la légalité des transactions ! Ce sont les gens qui doivent intervenir, pas un conglomérat de vautours !

En colère, Ryan jeta son Havane à terre et le foula du pied pour essayer de se calmer.

_Keynes va à l'encontre même du libéralisme. Libéralisme qui a fait de ce pays ce qu'il est : la première puissance du monde.

Magnus ne dit rien. Les colères d'Andrew étaient spectaculaires mais ne duraient pas longtemps. Déjà, le rouge quittait le visage du millionnaire.

_Je vais être clair Petersen. Si ce pays fait confiance à Keynes pour se sortir d'affaire, c'est moi qui n'aurait plus confiance dans les États-Unis. J'ai quitté un régime supra-étatique, ce n'est pas pour tomber de tomber de Charybde en Scylla.

Ryan se laissa tomber dans son propre fauteuil, en nage. Il s'essuya le visage avec un mouchoir blanc.

_Voilà ce que vous allez faire. Un million de dollar va être réinvesti en bourse.

_Pardon ? s'exclama Magnus. Vous voulez investir ? Mais voyons...la Bourse est au point mort. Les cours n'ont jamais été aussi bas.

_Justement, argumenta Ryan. Les titres vont encore baisser un peu plus. Ils seront à moi pour une bouchée de pain. Et quand les titres remonteront car ils finiront forcément par remonter, je vendrai. Et là, j'aurais gagné.

Petersen cligna des yeux, choqué. La proposition de Ryan se tenait en fin de compte mais elle était insensée.

_Et pour votre autres millions ?

_J'en garde un en cas de coup dur. Les autres millions vont servir à créer des services -payants, il va sans dire- d'aide aux gens en difficulté. La crise va toucher des millions d'américains, il y a là un marché providentiel pour peu que nous agissons avec sagesse.

Magnus approuva. Le projet de Ryan pouvait sembler fou mais les années passées à son service lui avaient appris une chose à propos du millionnaire : il ne faisait jamais d'erreur.


	8. Chapter 7

_USA, Vingt-quatre ans et onze mois plus tôt_

Andrew Ryan tapotait d'un air distrait la table en noyer vernis de sa table. Devant lui, restaient les reliefs d'un repas qu'il avait à peine touché et un verre à moitié vide de vin français. Ryan promena son regard dans la pièce avant de se lasser. Il tendit le bras et écarta les rideaux de la fenêtre. Il la fit coulisser pour sentir un peu d'air frais. Le paysage défilait à vive allure. L'Oregon était vraiment un État magnifique : Andrew était tombé sous le charme de ses forêts et de ses cours d'eau. Il n'avait jamais pris de vacances et s'était octroyé une année sabbatique. N'étant jamais véritablement sorti de l'État de New York, Ryan avait passé des mois à parcourir le pays en train pour découvrir de nouveaux paysages. Mais le tourisme ne venait qu'en seconde position : Andrew cherchait surtout un endroit agréable pour se fixer quand il prendrait sa retraite. Non pas qu'il détestait la Grosse Pomme mais il estimait que la ville bougerait trop vite pour lui quand il serait vieux. Un pied-a-terre dans un cadre reculé lui conviendrait tout à fait.

Ryan se leva de table et dit au serveur qu'il pouvait débarrasser. Andrew se dirigea d'un pas pensif vers sa cabine en bout de wagon. Il y trouva Petersen en train de dormir sur la banquette. Ryan le réveilla en le secouant

_Magnus ! Debout !

Petersen s'exécuta en grommelant. Il frotta ses yeux rougis de fatigue.

_Désolé monsieur Ryan, s'excusa t-il. C'est le décalage horaire.

Andrew haussa les épaules. Peu importait au fond. Il pris place sur la banquette qui faisait face à son employé.

_Je crois que j'adore l'Oregon, dit Andrew en regardant par la fenêtre.

_Monsieur Ryan, rassurez-moi. Nous n'avons pas fait tous ces kilomètres uniquement pour le paysage, n'est-ce pas ?

_Bien sûr que non, siffla Andrew. Vous croyez que j'ai le temps de me préoccuper de ces fadaises ?

La phrase sonnait faux et Ryan en était conscient. En temps que tout récent milliardaire, il ne pouvait pas laisser dire qu'il était d'un naturel frivole. Lui qui accordait une si grande valeur au travail aurait semblé ridicule aux yeux de l'opinion publique. Pour ne pas à avoir à se reprendre devant son employé, Ryan se saisit d'un des journaux qui traînaient sur la table basse et commença à le parcourir. Il plissa les lèvres en découvrant certains titres : le New Deal, préconisé par Roosevelt avait le don de dégouter encore plus Andrew de ce monde. Il ne pouvait pas dire que la crise ne lui avait pas été favorable, au contraire même : devançant le gouvernement et sa Works Progress Administration qui ne serait crée que dans un mois, Ryan avait fourni du travail à des centaines de milliers de personnes. A tel point qu'une sorte de guerre du travail s'était produite avec d'un côté, les travailleurs du gouvernement et d'un autre côté, ceux qui travaillaient pour des entreprises privées comme Ryan Industries.

Andrew reposa le journal avec les autres et soupira. Il était riche, immensément riche et pourtant, il ne se sentait pas à son aise. Mais l'argent n'était pas une fin en soi. Il pensait désormais qu'acheter un bout de terrain dans une région reculée lui ferait du bien.

Andrew conversa avec Petersen de choses et d'autres jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à destination à la gare d'Eugene, dans le Comté de Lane. Sans perde un instant, Andrew se saisit de sa mallette et suivi par Magnus, se dirigèrent jusqu'à la mairie. Ryan fut reçut rapidement par le maire qui demanda l'objet de leur visite. Ryan alla droit au but :

_Monsieur le maire, je désire acheter l'ensemble des forêts de l'ouest du comté pour mon usage personnel.

_Pardon ? questionna le maire.

Avec précautions, Magnus répéta au mot près ce qu'Andrew venait de dire. Le maire lissa pensivement sa moustache :

_Je dois admettre que c'est une demande inhabituelle. Il est tout simplement impossible d'acheter ces forêts...elle sont propriété de l'État.

Ryan l'arrêta en levant la main

_Il se trouve que je me suis entretenu avec le gouverneur Charles Henry Martin. Un homme fort sympathique d'ailleurs. Nous nous sommes mis d'accord, j'ai l'aval de l'Oregon, dit-il en sortant un papier officiel signé.

Tout comme le maire, Magnus regarda son patron avec des yeux exorbités. Il avait fait ça ? Il avait réussi à convaincre Martin ? Il était vrai que à l'instar de Ryan, Martin était fermement opposé au New Deal mais de là à le convaincre de céder une forêt à son allié...

Petersen repris la parole

_Puisque nous avons l'aval de l'État, vous n'avez aucun moyen de vous opposer à cette décision. Ne vous inquiétez cependant pas, je suis sûr que monsieur Ryan saura acheter ces terres au prix le plus juste.

Le maire sembla hésiter

_Monsieur Ryan, il est évident que je ne peux pas m'opposer à une décision du gouverneur...mais je vous en prie, reconsidérez votre décision. Cette forêt est considérée comme sacrée par plusieurs églises protestantes. Elles peuvent faire appel au Congrès.

_Le Congrès ? cracha Ryan. Croyez-vous que le Congrès va s'occuper d'une affaire territoriale à l'autre bout des États-Unis parce que trois religieux l'ont demandé ? Soyons sérieux, monsieur le maire. J'ai ici plusieurs centaines de milliers de dollars pour payer cette forêt. Je ne suis pas un voleur.

Le maire n'eut pas d'autre choix que de rendre les armes et donna l'acte de propriété à Andrew. Satisfait, ce dernier quitta Eugene pour se rendre sur ses nouvelles terres. La forêt qu'il venait d'acheter n'était pas très éloignée de la ville, lui et Magnus y furent en quelques heures. Quand il la vit, Andrew tomba sous son charme : tout lui plaisait en elle. Il adorait ses grands arbres, sa couleur d'émeraude ou le chants des oiseaux. Il se sentait entier dans cette frondaison. Peut-être parce qu'elle lui rappelait leur forêt en Russie, il n'en savait rien. Mais il savait qu'il avait fait une bonne affaire.

Ils étaient dans la forêt depuis de longues heures quand un groupe de personnes, vêtus sobrement s'avancèrent vers eux. Andrew eut de l'antipathie pour eux avant même qu'ils n'ouvrirent la bouche. Le chef du groupe, un homme âgé, parla au nom de autres. Il toisa Andrew et Magnus d'un regard froid et réprobateur.

_Vous êtes sur les terres de Dieu, déclara t-il brusquement.

_Tiens donc ! s'exclama Ryan en prenant un air surpris. Excusez-moi, je croyais que nous étions sur ma propriété.

_Vous n'avez aucun droit de fouler ce sol sacré, annonça un des membres du groupe.

_Vous non plus, clama Ryan. Vous êtes sur une propriété privée et je vais vous demander de partir.

L'individu le plus âgé repris la parole :

_Je vous assure que vous faites une terrible erreur en agissant ainsi. Vous devriez transformer cette forêt en parc national : ne serait-il pas juste que tout le monde en profite ?

Le ton de Ryan se fit cassant :

_Profiter de ma forêt ? Cette forêt que j'ai achetée avec mon argent par mon travail ? Je n'arrive pas à savoir si vous êtes fou ou essayez de détrôner Charlie Chaplin dans son rôle de comique.

Magnus étouffa un pouffement de rire. Ryan appréciait peu les films de Chaplin, ce n'était un secret pour personne. Mais Andrew était loin d'en avoir fini :

_Maintenant, déclara t-il en détachant chaque mot, vous allez me ficher le camp. Il n'y aura aucun parc ici. Maintenant, bande de parasites si vous ne voulez pas que j'appelle la police pour violation de propriété privée, vous allez déguerpir et plus vite que ça !

Les religieux le foudroyèrent du regard mais durent finalement reculer. Restés seuls, Andrew regarda Petersen et éclata de rire. Un rire invincible, qui le poussa à s'assoir à même le sol pour se calmer.

_Bon sang, siffla t-il quand son hilarité fut calmée. C'était vraiment trop drôle. Franchement Petersen, vous pouvez le croire ?

Magnus ne partageait pas la bonne humeur de son patron

_Monsieur, le maire nous a prévenus que l'Église Protestante tenait à cet endroit. Il faut nous attendre à des problèmes.

_Il n'y aura aucun problème, assura Ryan. Cette forêt m'appartient légalement, non ? Au même titre que Ryan Industries ou mon appartement de Manhattan.

Petersen opina du chef. Ryan avait raison, une fois de plus. Magnus s'adossa à un arbre et observa la forêt. Andrew avait raison, elle était sublime. Il finit par lui poser une question :

_Dites moi monsieur Ryan, cette forêt...comptez-vous la baptiser ? Elle n'a pas de nom en tant que tel, les gens d'ici l'appellent simplement la Forêt d'Eugene.

Ryan plissa le front un moment. Puis, du bout des lèvres il murmura :

_Elation. Voilà un nom approprié.

Petersen pouvait facilement comprendre le choix du nom : il est vrai qu'un tel sentiment de plénitude se dégageait de la forêt qu'un titre pareil s'imposait.

_Venez Petersen, dit finalement Ryan en se levant. Je suis curieux de voir ce qu'Elation nous réserve d'autre comme surprises...

Il n'avait pas fallu un mois aux religieux pour saisir les plus hautes instances et essayer de faire retirer son titre de propriété à Ryan. Ils avaient essayé d'obtenir le soutien des Comtés et de l'État. Ce soutien leur avait été refusé. Ils portaient désormais l'affaire devant le Congrès. L'affaire était enflammée : si le Sénat soutenait majoritairement les religieux et la nationalisation d'Elation, la Chambre de Représentants donnait son aval à Andrew Ryan et son droit à la propriété privée. Ryan avait dû se défendre en personne à Washington, tout en faisant de nombreux voyages à Elation pour surveiller son bien. Il avait même personnellement planté des graines qui dans quelques années, devraient germer.

Le jugement fut rendu en décembre, à quelques jours de Noël. La nationalisation d'Elation fut votée à soixante-dix voix contre soixante-sept. Ryan reçut l'ordre de remettre le titre de propriété au gouverneur de l'Oregon et de vider les lieux au premier janvier. Le soir de la Saint-Sylvestre, Ryan marchait dans ce qui était encore sa forêt pour quelques heures. Il avait refusé que Petersen l'accompagne pour ce voyage.

Ryan savourait un Havane en regardant les étoiles scintiller au dessus d'Elation. On dirait bien que les parasites avaient gagné...mais Andrew Ryan n'était pas du genre à perdre sans rien faire. Il alla jusqu'à son automobile et en tira deux lourds bidons de kérosène. Il répandit le liquide sur une large surface et laissa les bidons sur place. Ils brûleraient avec le reste. Ryan sortit l'acte de propriété de sa poche et après l'avoir relu une dernière fois, il posa son Havane sur le papier qui se tordit et commença à se consumer. Il jeta le feuillet enflammé dans le kérosène qui flamba sans attendre.

Ryan eut un geste de défense instinctif quand le feu partit et commença à dévorer Elation. Puis, lentement alors que le feu emportait Elation, il retourna à sa voiture, fit vrombir le moteur et s'en alla. Il avait déjà fait plusieurs centaines de mètres quand les bidons explosèrent, scellant le sort de sa forêt dans la tombe. Ryan jeta un œil à sa montre-gousset : il était minuit pile. Elation appartenait au gouvernement à présent. Ce ne fut que lorsque il fut à Eugene qu'il daigna se retourner pour observer les lueurs rouges dans le ciel. Il esquissa un sourire.

_Qu'y a t-il messieurs les parasites ? dit-il en s'adressant aux ombres. N'appréciez-vous pas mon cadeau pour cette nouvelle année ? Navré de n'avoir à vous offrir que des cendres...


	9. Chapter 8

_USA, Quatorze-ans et sept mois plus tôt_

Andrew était allongé sur sa méridienne, un verre de brandy à la main. Il le porta à ses lèvres mais ne tarda pas à le reposer à ses côtés avec violence. Il était furieux. Fou de rage même. Il se leva et regarda la rue au travers des persiennes : une immense foule se massait dans les rues, fêtant la fin de la guerre qui s'éternisait depuis quatre années pour les États-Unis. Andrew s'écarta de la fenêtre en jurant. Ces idiots !

Ils fêtaient quoi ? La victoire ? Plus de quatre-cent milles hommes étaient tombés pour la patrie, une minuscule goutte dans l'océan des millions de morts de cette Seconde Guerre Mondiale. La Seconde oui...comme si la première n'avait pas suffi. Que fêtaient-ils ? Hiroshima et Nagasaki ? Des villes soufflées par une bombe atomique comme des bougies lors d'un anniversaire ? Le pire cauchemar de Ryan se réalisait : voir la science au service des parasites. Une science qui devait élever l'être humain au dessus de la fange d'où il était sorti, le grandir et le magnifier. Andrew aimait la science. Mais ce qu'ils avaient feit au Japon était innaceptable. La guerre elle-même était haïssable mais ce massacre là...Andrew n'avait pas de mots pour dire à quel point cela lui soulevait le coeur et les entrailles. Infect. Infect. Infect !

En toute honnêteté, Andrew aurait eu du mal à critiquer cette guerre : ses usines avaient tourné à plein régime, fournissant du matériel militaire à toutes les puissances alliées. Ryan était plus qu'un simple milliardaire. Désormais, il était multimilliardaire. Il pouvait tout s'offir : villas, meubles précieux, voitures, nourriture la plus fine au monde...mais tout cela sonnait creux. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de sa vie. Il avait quarante-cinq ans. Il se sentait vieux. Certes, sa réussite était flagrante : après tout, il n'était sur cette terre que depuis vingt-cinq ans et fait fortune très rapidement. Il était l'incarnation même du Rêve Américain. il était devenu riche non pas par des moyens illégaux mais uniquement grâce à son travail. Bien sûr, des employés comme Petersen l'avaient aidé. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tirer toute la gloire à lui. Sans lui au sommet, ces employés seraient restés d'obscurs sans-grades au lieu d'entrer dans Ryan Industries et d'obtenir un titre. Car au final, travailler pour Ryan était presque un titre : cela signifiat que vous étiez digne de l'immense exigence de cet homme et que vous étiez donc très compétant. Andrew repensa à Petersen. Il sentit ses yeux s'embuer. Il ne retrouverait jamais un employé et un ami comme Petersen. Magnus, dans un élan stupide de patriotisme, s'était engagé dans les GI pour combattre l'Axe. Il était au nombre des morts. Andrew avait cherché à savoir comment, pour pouvoir faire son deuil mais l'armée avait refusé. "Secret Défense" lui avait-on répondu. A lui, Andrew Ryan, l'homme le plus puissant de ce pays derrière le président des Etats-Unis ! Mais Ryan savait négocier : quelques promesses de-ci, de là, quelques billets glissés dans la poche de quelques responsables déliaient bien des langues. Andrew ne se sentait pas comme un corrupteur. Un homme qui corrompt le faisait pour le profit. Ryan le faisait pour la vérité. Il voulait savoir comment son meilleur ami était mort.

Et un soir, dans un bar louche de Hell's Kitchen, le sergent assomé par l'alcool s'était mis à parler. Magnus était tombé mais pas héroïquement au combat comme l'avaient affirmé les responsables. Petersen était mort à la bataille d'Iwo Jima en tentant de predre le Meatgrinder avec ses compagnons d'arme. Andrew s'était attendu à ce que Magnus soit tombé sous les balles japonaises mais eut un choc lorsque il découvrit que Petersen avait été abattu par ses propres troupes en tentant de fuir. Voilà que l'Amérique mettait à mort les siens...alors qu'il n'avait pas pleuré depuis l'assassinat de sa famille en 1919, Ryan avait éclaté en sanglots au fond de ce bar sinistre. Il avait perdu plus qu'un ami ou un conseiller. Il avait perdu un frère. A croire que faire partie de la famille de Ryan, même symboliquement, conduisait toujours à une mort violente.

C'était une nouvelle preuve de son credo qui s'imposait à Ryan. La pire invention de l'homme n'était même pas la guerre, l'esclavage ou le massacre de masse. Tout ceci n'était que la conséquence. La cause était autre. Un idéal fallacieux, créé pour manipuler : l'altruisme.

L'altruisme, voilà la pire des inventions humaines. C'était un moyen de mannipulation idéal : comment une guerre pouvait avoir lieu sans altruisme ? Les généraux comptaient sur l'engouement des troupes à se battre pour une cause qui n'était pas la leur. Ils leur disaient de suivre leur chef, leur roi, leur président, leur dieu...mais jamais pour eux-mêmes. S'ils s'étaient battus pour eux, ils ne seraient jamais allés au front, laissant leurs généraux se battre entre eux comme des enfants dans une cour de récréation. L'altruisme en définitive n'était qu'une immense...

_CONNERIE ! cracha Ryan dans son salon.

Il prit la bouteille de brandy et but à même le goulot. Il comptait sur l'alcool pour calmer sa rage mais il ne faisait que l'attiser. Vidant la bouteille en un instant, il l'envoya valser contre le mur où elle se brisa. Le papier peint se tacha mais Andrew s'en moquait bien. Il avait les moyens de retapisser l'Empire State Building.

_Conneries...répéta Andrew. L'homme n'est pas fait pour servir une cause autre que la sienne. L'individualisme et le libéralisme, voilà ce qui pousse l'homme dans la bonne direction. C'est comme une chaîne qui nous unit tous. Et si nous travaillons tous dans notre propre intérêt, la chaîne bouge dans la bonne direction.

Abruti par le brandy, Ryan se laissa retomber sur sa méridienne. La tête lui tournait mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver que ses mots sonnaient juste. Une grande chaîne d'industrie et d'efforts, qui poussait la société vers l'avenir. Mais cette chaîne ne devait s'encombrer d'aucun gouvernement interventionniste. Il fallait à tout prix éviter les systèmes capitalistes des USA ou communistes de l'URSS. C'est en songeant à toute ces choses qu'il sombra dans le sommeil.

C'est alors qu'il se mit à rêver. Chose surprenante le concernant : il ne rêvait plus depuis son départ de Russie. Dans ce rêve, Andrew était bien plus jeune, la vingtaine vêtu comme à son arrivée à Ellis Island. Il nageait dans une eau profonde où une lumière semblait irrésistiblement l'attirer. Étrangement, il n'avait pas à respirer et il nageait sans effort. Il s'approcha de la lumière et vit une ville. Une ville sous-marine, semblable à New-York avec ses grands immeubles art-déco. Il y avait de la vie dans cette ville, Andrew pouvait le sentir. Une vraie vie, pas un simulacre. Un monde en paix, loin des querelles du monde des parasites. Andrew nagea jusqu'à entrer dans le plus grand immeuble où les habitants faisaient une haie d'honneur pour accueillir le maître de la ville. Avec étonnement, il se rendit compte que le maître de la ville n'était autre que lui-même. Ryan fut conduit au sommet de l'immeuble, sur un trône en or. De sa position, il dominait toute la ville. Et en grandes lettres, il vit la devise de cette ville : "Ni dieux, ni rois, seulement l'Homme". Et Andrew ne pouvait s'empêcher d'approuver.

Il se réveilla des heures plus tard, une terrible gueule de bois lui servant de compagne. Titubant, Andrew se saisit d'une carafe d'eau et vida plusieurs verres à la suite pour étancher sa soif. Il s'effondra dans son fauteuil préféré et essaya d'oublier la douleur qui lui lançait le crâne. Un peu calmé, il réfléchit à son rêve. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, rien de plus mais il avait eu l'air si réel...il aurait pu toucher les poissons qui le frôlaient. Il avait en lui comme un sentiment d'obligation. Comme s'il devait bâtir cette ville. Une ville où l'utopie régnerait, où cette chaîne s'imposerait en maître. Un monde où les parasites seraient expulsés, détruits. Un havre de paix.

Ryan se leva et chancela jusqu'à son téléphone. Il appela le central et demanda à l'opératrice de lui passer le cabinet d'architecture avec lequel il faisait des affaires. Lorsque Ryan eut son architecte en ligne il fut direct : il lui fixa un rendez-vous immédiatement, à son domicile. L'architecte s'inclina : on ne disait pas non à Andrew Ryan.

Avant que l'architecte n'arrive, Ryan pris le temps de se changer et se gava de cachets d'aspirines. Propre et rasé de frais si on faisait abstraction de son éternelle moustache noire, Ryan avait un aspect bien plus présentable qu'auparavant. Andrew reçut son architecte, Jones dans sa véranda.

Jones était un homme gigantesque, tant par la taille que par la corpulence. Chauve comme un œuf, il s'était toujours refusé de porter une perruque. Jones serra la main de son client et s'assit en face de lui.

_Alors dites-moi, pour quelle raison vouliez-vous me voir aussi vite ?

_Le projet que nous allons réaliser ne nécessite aucun temps perdu. Le projet que je vais vous confier est titanesque, tant par son ampleur que son impact.

Jones se contenta d'hocher poliment de la tête. Ryan avait un certain sens de la démesure, il le savait bien. Quel allait donc être ce projet si grandiose ?

_Allons droit au but, dit Andrew. Je veux que vous bâtissiez une ville pour moi ?

_Une ville ? C'est à dire que...

Ryan l'arrêta de la main pour continuer sa phrase :

_Cela ne sera pas qu'une simple ville. Ce sera une ville immergée.

_Une ville sous-marine ?

Le ton de Jones était légèrement moqueur.

_Voyons monsieur Ryan, ce que vous demandez est tout simplement impossible : bâtir une ville entière prendrait des années mais une ville sous l'eau...vous n'êtes pas sérieux quand même ?

_Je le suis, déclara Andrew. Plus sérieux que jamais. Vous me connaissez Jones, c'est grâce à mon entreprise et mes finances que votre cabinet est si florissant. Vous allez donc penser à ce projet et m'apporter une maquette dans un mois maximum. Si dans un mois, la maquette n'est pas prête, je chercherai un autre architecte.

Jones dut se pincer pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien entendu. Ryan venait de lui ordonner de fonder une ville sous-marine et de lui apporter la maquette du projet dans un mois ! Avec un laps de temps aussi court, il ne pourrait jamais honorer ses délais ! A moins que...

_Monsieur Ryan, déclara Jones, je peux peut-être faire ce que vous me demandez. Mais cela va coûter des milliards de dollars.

Andrew haussa les épaules :

_Et alors ? L'avantage d'être multimilliardaire, c'est qu'on a de l'argent. Ne me décevez pas monsieur Jones. Cette ville sera tout un symbole si vous réussissez. Il faut qu'elle le soit.

_Bien, répondit simplement Jones. Avez-vous un nom particulier pour ce projet ?

Ryan perdit ses yeux dans le lointain. Puis d'une voix étouffée, presque dans un murmure, il souffla :

_Rapture.

Jones hocha la tête, demanda quelques menus détails et s'en alla. Resté seul dans la véranda, Andrew s'autorisa une cigarette.

La Cité de l'Impossible allait enfin voir le jour par son oeuvre.


	10. Chapter 9

_Océan Atlantique, treize ans et cinq mois plus tôt._

Andrew Ryan pressa un mouchoir en lin blanc contre ses lèvres. Il avait honte de l'avouer, lui qui avait voyagé sur ce même Océan dans des conditions exécrables mais il était malade comme un chien. Enfin, il était vrai que de circuler sur l'Atlantique n'avait rien à voir à voler au dessus, comme maintenant. Étrangement, ce devait être la première fois qu'Andrew prenait l'avion. Il avait déjà voyagé en train, en bateau, en voiture, en camion, à cheval...mais jamais par la voie des airs.

Andrew se tourna vers le pilote et lui demanda s'ils en avaient encore pour longtemps. L'homme lui répondit qu'ils seraient arrivés dans quelques heures. Jurant intérieurement, Andrew essaya de se concentrer sur ses dossiers pour oublier son mal de l'air. Le projet avait bien avancé. Un peu plus d'un an après que le feu vert soit donné, Rapture était construite. La fortune de Ryan avait pratiquement entièrement disparue. Mais un rêve comme Rapture valait largement son prix. Après bien des délibérations, Andrew avait décidé de faire construire la ville au fond de l'Atlantique, entre l'Islande et le Groenland. La zone était suffisamment déserte pour qu'ils soient laissés en paix. Sur le papier, Rapture ressemblait beaucoup à New York avec de grands gratte-ciel de style art-déco.

La construction de Rapture leur avait posée moins de problèmes que prévu : étant impossible de construire la ville directement sous l'eau, on avait construit une immense cage de verre hermétique conçue pour résister à la pression, avec un immense tuyau. Une fois cette cage lestée au fond de l'eau, on avait tout simplement pompé l'eau pour créer une zone de vide. Enfin, on s'était servi du tuyau pour acheminer matériel et ouvriers pour bâtir la ville. Quand une zone de la ville était achevée, on n'avait qu'à déplacer la cage et l'eau engloutissait le nouveau quartier. Actuellement, Rapture n'était pas très étendue mais Ryan avait prévu de continuer à agrandir la ville de l'intérieur. C'était un projet titanesque mais Andrew avait bon espoir.

Une embardée du pilote le força à appuyer encore plus fort son mouchoir contre sa bouche. Andrew crut entendre qu'ils allaient enfin arriver. Il lâcha un long soupir de soulagement. Effectivement, un point sombre se détachait nettement à la surface de l'eau. Ils furent bientôt assez proches du point pour en distinguer la vraie nature : un phare. Un immense phare au milieu de l'océan, à des kilomètres de toute civilisation connue. Un navire de voyageurs y était amarré. Andrew sourit : réalisaient-ils qu'ils étaient les premiers Rapturiens ?

L'hydravion amerrit non sans secousses ce qui finit de retourner l'estomac du milliardaire. C'est donc d'un pas chancelant mais non moins déterminé qu'il foula la pierre de l'édifice. Il gravit le perron quatre à quatre et se retourna pour faire face au bateau. C'est alors qu'il vit véritablement l'impact de sa campagne de publicité : plusieurs centaines de personnes se massaient sur ce bateau, ce qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler son propre voyage jusqu'à Ellis Island. Des hommes, des femmes et des enfants qui avaient répondu à son appel. S'il n'avait pas haï la religion, il se serait comparé à un prophète. La foule l'acclama une première fois et il dut faire preuve d'autorité pour se faire entendre au travers des vivats de la masse :

_Mon nom est Andrew Ryan.

Entrée en matière plutôt classique mais il préférait cette formule.

_Permettez-moi de vous poser une question. Ce qu'un homme obtient, à la sueur de son front...cela ne lui appartient-il pas de droit ?

Des applaudissement enthousiastes éclatèrent dans la foule.

_Non, répond l'homme de Washington. Cela appartient au pauvres.

Quelques huées se firent entendre.

_Non, répond l'homme du Vatican. Cela appartient à Dieu.

Cette fois, des éclats de rire se mêlèrent aux huées.

_Non, dit à son tour l'homme de Moscou. Cela appartient au peuple.

Un tollé éclata dans la foule. Ryan esquissa un sourire. Au moins, l'anticommunisme avait du bon.

_Pour ma part, j'ai choisi d'ignorer ces réponses. J'ai choisi une voie différente. J'ai choisi l'impossible. J'ai choisi...

Il stoppa un instant en remarquant que la masse toute entière était suspendue à ses lèvres. Il ouvrit les bras en Y et désigna le phare.

_...Rapture.Une cité où les artistes ne craindraient pas les foudres des censeurs. Où les scientifiques ne seraient pas inhibés par une éthique aussi artificielle que vaine. Où les Grands ne seraient plus humiliés par les Petits. Et à la sueur de votre front, cette cité peut aussi devenir la vôtre**.**

C'était du délire sur le bateau. La foule entière hurlait son nom, criait des bravos. Pris d'une poussée de spectaculaire, Ryan salua comme s'il venait de faire un show. Il eut une pensée amusée en songeant que la situation aurait sûrement plu à Sander Cohen.

Penser à son ami le fit douter : où se trouvait donc l'artiste ? Au final, il ne l'avait pas revu depuis le Winter Garden Theatre. Il avait eu des échos le concernant mais c'était tout. Il chassa Cohen de ses pensées. L'artiste n'était pas à l'ordre du jour. Aujourd'hui, c'était lui, Andrew Ryan qu'on acclamait.

Ryan se fit suivre par la foule à l'intérieur du phare. Il se délecta de leur surprise en découvrant son immense buste portant la banderole "Ni dieu, ni roi, seulement l'homme". Il se ravit de leur émerveillement en apercevant les plaques de cuivre à l'effigie de la ville et de ses valeurs : Industrie et Art. Il se charmait de leur crainte en voyant la fameuse bathysphère, unique lien avec Rapture. Ryan se réserva le premier voyage. Il entra dans l'appareil et poussa la manette. Pendant le transport, il fixa son regard sur l'unique chose digne de porter le nom de merveille : sa ville, Rapture.

Assurément, les ouvriers avaient bien travaillé. Rapture était un joyau au fond de l'océan : une réplique sous-marine de New-York, sans les fumées de la pollution ou son ciel gris. Un lieu où la liberté pourrait vraiment s'exprimer, sans être entravée par les parasites. Semblable à Elation mais sans parasites pour le forcer à la détruire. Cette fois, Andrew se sentait entier. Il avait quarante-six ans et pour la première fois de sa vie, il était heureux, véritablement heureux. Tant qu'il sentit ses yeux s'embuer. Il essuya une larme de l'index. Il avait l'impression d'être père.

Le trajet fut rapide : il fallut à peine cinq minutes pour que l'appareil le conduise au sein de sa ville. C'est en sortant de la bathysphère qu'il vit à quel point les choses étaient différentes vues de l'intérieur. Derrière les fenêtres et les baies vitrées, des millions de litres d'eau et dans ces derniers, Ryan pouvait apercevoir quantité de poissons et vit même une baleine passer non loin de lui. C'était tout simplement merveilleux. Trop fou pour être vrai et pourtant...

Sans perdre un instant, Andrew alla droit devant lui et progressa jusqu'au grand salon tout juste construit. Il s'assit quelques instants et leva les yeux pour tenter d'apercevoir le ciel. Il n'y parvint pas. C'était parfait. Voir le ciel aurait voulu dire que la ville n'était pas assez bien cachée.

Ryan passa ensuite par un des longs tubes de communication. Il eut un hoquet de peur quand un énorme cétacé frôla le tube en passant. Andrew nota de trouver un moyen pour que les animaux n'endommagent pas la ville. C'est au bout de longues minutes que Andrew arriva au métro de Rapture et programma la bathysphère pour qu'elle le conduise à son bureau. Lors du trajet, Ryan put admirer de loin des parties de la ville encore en construction. La fondation de Rapture prendrait du temps mais le résultat serait à la hauteur de ses espérances.

Arrivé au Cœur d'Héphaïstos qui n'était autre que le centre de production d'énergie géothermique de Rapture, Andrew se précipita au Contrôle Central, franchissant rapidement l'immense hall qui constituait le seuil de ses quartiers privées. Il monta plusieurs escaliers avant d'arriver enfin à son bureau et se laissa choir dans son fauteuil. Il esquissa un sourire. Tout était parfait. Rien ne pouvait plus leur arriver. Rapture allait prospérer, à l'abri des parasites et de la religion. Elle deviendra un véritable Éden.

Et son fondateur n'était autre que lui, Andrew Ryan, né Andrei Artiomovitch Rydjii. Petit bourgeois russe chassé de son pays par les marxistes, déçu des Etats-Unis. Milliardaire profondément athée et antireligieux, à la tête d'une fortune et d'un pouvoir considérable. Il était tout cela et bien plus encore. En fait, une phrase de son père lui revint subitement en mémoire, si clairement qu'il put croire qu'elle venait d'être prononcée à l'instant et non pas des années auparavant. "L'homme choisit et l'esclave obéit". Il y a longtemps, il n'avait pas totalement compris le sens de cette phrase mais maintenant, tout s'éclairait. L'esclave était entravé, tant physiquement que moralement. Au contraire, l'homme était libre de faire la chose la plus naturelle du monde : des choix. Choisir son métier, sa famille, son but, son avenir, sa vie.L'esclave n'avait pas ce luxe.

Ryan se mit à établir quelques règles de base pour sa ville : on ne pouvait diriger une cité sans loi ou l'anarchie rêgnerait en maître.

La toute première règle fut celle du Secret : Rapture n'avait pas été construite au fond de l'océan pour rien. Tout contact avec l'extérieur était formellement interdit. Leur secret était leur meilleure défense. Il suffisait que les parasites découvrent cet endroit pour qu'ils viennent le souiller. Si cela se produisait, de graves sanctions seraient prises à l'encontre des contrevenants.

La seconde fut celle des Parasites : si tout était fait pour que les parasites extérieurs ne nuisent pas à Rapture, il ne fallait pas que des voleurs ou des dévoyés ne naissent en son sein. Le vandalisme, le vol, le fait de profiter de la société...tout ceci était formellement interdit.

La troisième et dernière loi fut celle de la Liberté : il n'y avait aucun carcan à Rapture, c'était l'essence même du libéralisme. Tant que vos actions n'entravaient pas la bonne marche de la cité, vous étiez libre de vos actes. Libre de penser, de parler et bien sûr d'entreprendre.

Trois uniques lois pour un Eden. Cela semblait juste. Andrew recopia ces lois sur un papier en se promettant de les faire promulger dès le lendemain. Mais une question naquit dans son esprit : bien qu'aucun contrôle ne devait avoir lieu, il fallait néanmoins un pouvoir en place. Ne serait-ce que pour faire respecter ces lois. Un unique leader à la tête de la ville était hors de question : Ryan croyait à la liberté, pas à la dictature. De multiples commissions ne feraient que bloquer le système et seraient innéficaces. Andrew pencha pour un Conseil unique composé d'un nombre réduit de membres. Un nombre impair, pour qu'une majorité soit toujours possible. Ryan se donna la place de chef du Conseil : après tout, n'était-il pas le possésseur légal de Rapture ? Les autres membres du Conseil proviendraient des différentes branches de la ville : sécurité, marchands, civils...Andrew opta pour des élections démocratiques pour ces membres, lui même restant perpétuellement à la tête du Conseil.

Il hocha la tête. Tout était parfait. Il activa les écrans de contrôle pour voir les premiers Rapturiens découvrir la cité. Il sourit avant de retourner au travail.

Il restait encore beaucoup à faire.


	11. Chapter 10

_Rapture, onze ans et dix mois plus tôt_

_Il n'en n'est pas question ! rugit Ryan en tapant du poing sur la table, si fort que l'impact s'en fit sentir sur toute sa largeur.

_Je vous en prie contrôlez-vous.

Sans tenir compte des avertissements, Andrew se leva brusquement.

_Avez vous tous oublié la première Règle de Rapture ? Celle du Secret ?

Il planta son regard dans le blanc des yeux de chacun des membres du Conseil. Ces derniers prirent peur un instant. Les voyant affaiblis, Ryan enfonça le clou

_Tout Rapturien a juré de respecter les trois Règles. En violer une et à fortiori la plus importante est mauvais pour la sécurité de notre cité. Voilà pourquoi je refuse de gracier le condamné.

Le jeune homme, les mains entravées par des chaînes, baissa la tête. A l'autre bout de la table, dans la zone réservée à la famille des accusés, une femme s'écroula en sanglots. Ryan haussa les épaules avant de conclure.

_Selon les lois établies, toute décision du Conseil qui aboutirait sur une égalité doit être tranchée par le chef dudit Conseil. J'ai tranché. Pas de grâce.

Les deux membres du Conseil qui étaient de son côté approuvèrent d'un signe de tête. Les deux autres baissèrent les yeux et ne dirent rien. Ryan se rassit et accorda à peine un regard au jeune homme enchainé qui se tenait devant lui :

_Lloyld Ferguson, dix-neuf ans s'est rendu coupable de contrebande. Il a mis en danger notre communauté. En conséquence il sera placé en détention, sous la garde de l'officier Sullivan.

Il claqua des doigts et immédiatement, la silhouette imposante de Sullivan sembla surgir de nulle part et emporta Ferguson hors de la salle. Ryan s'autorisa un sourire discret. Sullivan était vraiment un homme efficace. Il avait eu raison de lui confier le poste de chef de la sécurité.

_Mesdames et messieurs les conseillers, la séance est levée.

Le conseil ne fut pas long à plier bagage et quitter la salle de réunion. Ryan mit de l'ordre dans ses affaires et vérifia quelques documents avant de s'en aller également. Tout le monde était parti, la famille Ferguson exceptée. La femme qui avait éclatée en sanglots se dirigea timidement vers le maitre de la ville.

_Monsieur Ryan. Je vous en prie. Révisez votre jugement.

_Pourquoi le ferais-je ? souffla Ryan en passant devant elle. Il connaissait la loi et il a décidé de l'enfreindre. Responsabilité pénale.

_Mais il est mineur ! pleurnicha la mère. Il n'était pas encore en mesure de...

_Pas encore en mesure ?

La voix de Ryan se remplissait de rage. Il se pencha vers la mère et l'obligea à reculer légèrement.

_A son âge, j'ai du fuir mon pays pour échapper au sort funeste de ma famille. J'ai du traverser l'Europe pratiquement sans manger ou me reposer. J'ai embarqué seul pour les États-unis, j'y suis arrivé sans un sou en poche. Et grâce à mon travail, il ne m'a fallu que dix années pour devenir millionnaire. Alors ne me dites pas qu'il n'est pas en mesure de comprendre ce qu'il a fait ou de se prendre en charge.

La mère resta coite, sa lèvre inférieure tremblant légèrement. Ryan lui souhaita une bonne journée et quitta la pièce. il se sentait un peu plus en paix : les arrestations des parasites le mettaient toujours de bonne humeur. Il se surpris même à siffloter une chanson de Jack Hylton alors qu'il passait dans un des grands tubes qui reliaient les immeubles les uns aux autres. Pris d'un doute, il consulta son agenda. C'était bien aujourd'hui qu'il devait rencontrer un de ces derniers arrivants. Règle tacite mais évidente de la ville : personne ne pouvait se lancer dans les affaires sans l'aval du chef du Conseil. Mais Andrew était extrêmement laxiste. Au final, tant que la troisième Règle était respectée, Ryan donnait son accord.

Ryan pressa le pas. Il détestait être en retard. Surtout quand il devait se présenter aux colons. Cela donnait une mauvaise image de l'administration rapturienne.

Finalement, il ne fut pas en retard et arrive juste à temps. Le colon l'attendait comme convenu à la terrasse du restaurant Kashmir. Ce devait être un des restaurants préférés de Ryan. Les mets y étaient délicieux, l'alcool parfait, les serveuses divines...que demander de plus ? Ryan salua d'abord quelques connaissances avant d'aller s'assoir à la table du colon. Une volute de fumée s'élevait de la tasse que l'homme sirotait. Il la posa pour serrer la main de Ryan.

_Monsieur Ryan..je suis Frank Fontaine.

_Ravi de vous voir monsieur Fontaine. Comment trouvez-vous Rapture ?

_Oh ! Magnifique...absolument magnifique.

Ce n'était sans doute que de la flatterie envers le maître de Rapture mais Ryan sourit légèrement. C'était vrai. Rapture était belle. Il se corrigea : c'était une merveille. Une serveuse s'approcha de leur table et demanda à Andrew ce qu'il prendrait. Il s'autorisa un instant de réflexion. Puis, pensant que sa journée de travail était terminée :

_Un whisky. Je le boirais avec d'autant plus de plaisir que si c'est vous qui me la servez.

La serveuse prit un air volontairement offensé

_Monsieur Ryan...je parie que vous dites ça à toutes les femmes...

Il planta son regard dans ses yeux verts et lui servit son plus séduisant sourire

_Seulement à celles qui le sont.

La serveuse rougit instantanément. Elle tenta de le dissimuler mais voyant que ça ne faisait qu'empirer son état, elle s'engouffra à l'intérieur du restaurant. Ryan laissa échapper un petit rire. Avant le matin, la serveuse serait sans doute dans ses draps. C'était trop facile. Voilà comment il séduisait : quelques belles paroles, un charisme naturel, une grande confiance en soi...cela marchait à tout les coups.

Il se tourna vers Fontaine

_Bon. Je crois qu'il est inutile de vous rappeler les Trois Règles, n'est-ce pas ?

Fontaine but une gorgée de son café

_Bien entendu. Ne vous inquiétez pas : même si je ne suis ici que depuis quelques jours, je saurais m'adapter aux Règles

_Il vaudrait mieux pour vous. Un contrebandier de dix-neuf ans a été condamné à la prison pour avoir violé la première Règle.

Fontaine leva un sourcil :

_A vie ?

Ryan allait répondre quand la serveuse revint vers leur table, portant un verre de bière glacé. Tendant la main pour prendre sa bière, Andrew effleura les doigts de la jeune femme.

_Merci ma jolie. Je vous dois combien ?

_Deux dollars monsieur Ryan, gloussa la serveuse.

Ryan lui donna un billet de cinq.

_Vous gardez la monnaie. Mais à une condition.

_Qui est ? demanda t-elle curieuse

_Je vous invite à un spectacle à la Forteresse Folâtre ce soir.

La serveuse fit semblant de réfléchir quelques secondes avant de partir d'un petit rire.

_OK dit-elle finalement en mettant le billet dans sa poche. A ce soir.

Et elle partit. Ryan la regarda s'en aller avant de s'excuser auprès de Fontaine.

_Désolé. J'ai toujours du mal à me retenir quand une belle femme passe dans mon champ de vision, déclara Andrew dans un sourire.

Fontaine souffla pour refroidir son café et en but une petite gorgée :

_Aucun problème. Je comprends très bien.

Fontaine laissa un blanc avant de reprendre :

_Vous avez un grand pouvoir ici monsieur Ryan.

Andrew posa son verre de bière après l'avoir quelque peu savouré.

_Peut-être. Ce n'est pas tant la position mais la volonté qui crée le pouvoir. Je pense que tout homme est en mesure d'avoir du pouvoir. Il suffit de le prendre.

_Sans doute.

Nouveau blanc. Les deux hommes burent un peu de leurs boissons respectives.

_Monsieur Ryan...pouvons-nous en venir à nos affaires ?

_Bien sûr.

_Bien. Comme vous le savez, je compte me lancer dans les affaires et j'aurais besoin de votre bénédiction.

Andrew esquissa une grimace à l'annonce du terme religieux mais s'efforça de ne laisser rien paraître.

_Vous n'avez pas besoin d'un quelconque...

Ryan chercha ses mots

_...feu vert de ma part. Tant que vous respectez la troisième Règle vous êtes libre de faire ce que vous voulez.

Fontaine éclata de rire :

_Allons monsieur Ryan ! Tout le monde sait qu'ici, rien ne se fait sans votre accord.

_Parce que je représente le Conseil. Je ne suis pas décisionnaire.

Mais Ryan sentait qu'il parlait faux. Le Conseil le suivait aveuglément et dans les rares cas de désaccord, il suffisait de le bousculer un peu pour obtenir satisfaction.

_Alors parlons vrai. Que voulez vous faire ici ?

_De la pêche.

_De la pêche ? répéta Ryan.

_Oui. Nous sommes au fond de l'Atlantique, sous des milliers de mètres cubes d'eau. Des milliards de poissons nagent non loin d'ici. Imaginez : nous pourrions manger des crabes, des thons, des saumons...

Ryan l'arrêta d'un geste de la main. Il n'avait pas envie d'une énumération piscicole plus longtemps.

_Pourquoi pas ?

Le visage de Fontaine s'éclaira :

_Merci monsieur Ryan ! Je vous jure que vous ne regretterez pas de me faire confiance. Vous verrez, j'ai de grands projets pour Rapture !

Souriant, Ryan vida son verre avant de se lever et de poser la main sur l'épaule de Fontaine :

_Je m'en doute. Vous avez de l'ambition c'est bien. Mais il faut aussi de la volonté. N'oubliez pas que ce n'est ni le fer ou le béton qui ont construit ces murs. Ce sont des idées.

Ryan salua avant de s'en aller en sifflotant. Il aimait bien ce Fontaine. Il avait de l'ambition et de l'énergie à revendre. C'étaient des hommes comme cela qui fallaient à Rapture.

Ryan rentra dans ses appartements, fin un brin de toilette avant de se reposer. Il voulait se détendre avant sa soirée à la Forteresse Folâtre. Le quartier venait tout juste d'ouvrir et on lui avait promis une magnifique surprise. C'est en passant devant son miroir qu'il stoppa un instant. Il vit son reflet, celui d'un homme qui approchait de la cinquantaine, qui avait travaillé dur presque toute sa vie. Un bâtisseur de mondes. Le créateur de l'Eden. Enfin, de Rapture. Toute religion était interdite dans la cité. Ryan tolérait à la limite la foi quand elle était strictement personnelle. Ryan ne croyait pas à un homme invisible dans le ciel. Il croyait à une union des efforts. La Grande Chaîne qui poussait la société dans la bonne direction. Il fallait travailler dur de son côté. Aider trop les autres revenait à nourrir les parasites. Ryan n'était pas pourtant contre toute aide mais il fallait que cette aide pousse la personne à travailler.

Après un rapide souper, il se rendit à la Forteresse Folâtre. Il avait toujours trouvé le nom idiot mais il avait au moins le mérite d'attirer la curiosité. La vie de Rapture tournait autour du travail : il fallait un endroit où les Rapturiens pourraient décompresser. Ryan estimait que les loisirs étaient tout à fait acceptables après une bonne journée de travail.

La majeure partie de la zone était encore en construction et la plupart des magasins et casinos n'avaient pas encore ouvert. Le théâtre de Rapture, le Hall de la Marine venait d'être baptisé et la première se tenait ce soir. Ryan s'y rendit donc, en compagnie de la serveuse rencontrée au Kashmir. A cette occasion, il apprit qu'elle se nommait Alexandra. Elle portait une robe vert bouteille qui s'accordait divinement avec ses yeux. Andrew avait opté pour un smoking classique, avec nœud papillon rouge sang. Il sourit en voyant la foule rassemblée autour du Hall de la Marine. Des dizaines et des dizaines de gens se pressaient pour tenter d'entrer et d'obtenir un des précieux billets. La foule se fendit pour laisser passer Ryan et sa cavalière. Plusieurs femmes dans l'assistance lancèrent un regard noir à la serveuse. Elles auraient adoré se trouver au bras du maître de Rapture mais rares étaient les élues à durer longtemps. Ryan en tant qu'homme à femmes, mettait un point d'honneur à ne pas s'engager et à changer régulièrement de compagne.

Le couple franchit les hautes portes et Ryan se dirigea vers le guichet. Avec un grand sourire, le directeur vint le voir et lui dit que sa place était déjà réservée et payée d'avance. Andrew grommela. Il n'aimait pas qu'on paye pour lui, ça le mettait mal à l'aise. Mais payer aurait peut-être froissé son mécène. Il se résigna donc à ne rien dire et pour une fois, de profiter de son cadeau.

Ryan et Alexandra furent conduits à la grande loge du théâtre. Depuis elle, on avait une vue imprenable sur la salle et la scène. Andrew remarqua que la pièce était encore vide. Ils étaient les premiers. Il observa avec délectation la décoration : piano sur la scène, boiseries, lumières douce...à croire que le Hall avait était fait pour lui.

Quelques minutes à peine après que le couple se soit installé, les spectateurs emplirent la salle. Ryan se lissa pensivement la moustache : il était impatient que le spectacle commence. Enfin, au terme d'un temps qui lui sembla infini, les lumières s'éteignirent, laissant le directeur du théâtre monter sur les planches.

_Mesdames et messieurs, je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans notre théâtre flambant neuf !

De nombreux applaudissements se firent entendre. Le directeur sourit et continua à parler :

_J'aimerais avant tout remercier notre chef du Conseil bien aimé pour son aide dans la vie de tout les jours !

Les applaudissements se firent plus nourris. Ryan salua poliment, sans ostentation. Il n'aimait guère le culte de la personnalité que lui vouaient les Rapturiens mais ils l'adoraient. Alors il devait faire avec.

_Ce soir pour la première, j'aimerais offrir un cadeau à monsieur Ryan.

Andrew leva un sourcil. Qu'allait-être son cadeau ?

_Un cadeau exceptionnel pour un homme exceptionnel. Veuillez faire un triomphe à monsieur Sander Cohen !

Pétrifié, Andrew était incapable de dire un mot. Avait-il bien entendu ? Cohen ? LE Cohen ? Son ami ? Pendant un moment, il crut avoir mal entendu ou qu'il s'agissait d'une farce. Mais quand il vit l'artiste apparaître, Ryan laissa un franc sourire éclairer son visage.

Cohen sembla surgir des coulisses comme un diable d'une boîte, dans un costume de soirée flambant neuf. Il avait beau avoir vieilli, c'était lui, nul doute à avoir. Ryan calcula depuis combien de temps il ne s'étaient pas vus...trente ans ? Andrew rectifia de lui-même. Vingt-huit ans.

Cohen trotta sur le devant de la scène et salua. La salle applaudit timidement. Ryan comprit que Cohen n'avait pas du avoir la renommée internationale qu'il espérait. Dommage en définitive. Cohen avait un vrai talent. Il était très orgueilleux, certes. Mais il en avait le droit.

Cohen salua encore quelques minutes avant de s'assoir au piano à queue. Sans faire aucun discours, il se mit à jouer. Ryan n'eut besoin que d'une seconde avant de reconnaître le morceau que son ami avait joué au nouvel an du Winter Garden Theatre. Et comme vingt-huit ans auparavant, Andrew sentit ses yeux s'embuer en entendant une nouvelle fois cette mélodie.

Cohen joua pendant deux heures entières. Chaque morceau était encore meilleur que le précédent. Quand le concert s'arrêta, la salle fit un triomphe à l'artiste. Ryan s'était même levé le premier et avait applaudi à s'en faire mal.

Il attendit à peine que Cohen se repose pour aller le rejoindre. L'artiste discutait avec quelques spectateurs qui s'écartèrent pour laisser passer Ryan. Les deux hommes tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

_Sander ! cracha Ryan, ravi. Si vous saviez combien je suis content de vous voir.

C'était vrai.

_Bonjour Andrew ! lâcha Cohen en souriant. Comment allez-vous ? Je vois que vous avez bien réussi.

_Fort bien. Comme vous pouvez le constater, déclara t-il en embrassant la salle du regard, je crois que je peux répondre qu'effectivement, la chance m'a souri.

_Ce n'est pas une histoire de chance Andrew, nous le savons très bien.

Ryan laissa fuser un petit rire.

_C'est vrai.

Effectivement, la chance ou le destin n'avaient rien à voir dans cela. C'était parce qu'il avait fait preuve de volonté qu'il avait pu surmonter les obstacles et bâtir un monde incroyable.

_Et vous Sander ? Estimez-vous que vous avez réussi ?

L'artiste fit la moue.

_J'ai quelque peu percé en Europe mais rien d'extraordinaire.

Ryan approuva silencieusement. Il avait entendu des échos concernant l'artiste et notamment que son caractère mégalomaniaque lui avait aliéné la sympathie du monde du spectacle. Andrew posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

_Ne vous en faites pas. Ici, je suis sûr que vous serez reconnu à votre juste valeur. Car n'oubliez pas qu'à Rapture, l'artiste n'a pas à craindre les foudres des censeurs.

_C'est ce que j'ai entendu.

Ryan corrigea en souriant

_C'est ce qui est vrai. Passez me voir à mon bureau quand vous aurez un peu de temps Sander.

_Pourquoi pas tout de suite ? objecta l'artiste. Je termine de discuter avec mes fans et nous aurons du temps.

_J'en serais ravi mais voyez vous...

Ryan coula son regard vers Alexandra

_...des affaires importantes m'attendent.

Cohen comprit et son visage se fendit d'un sourire complice.

_Bien entendu. Passez une bonne soirée mon ami.

Ryan lui rendit la politesse et quitta le théâtre, au bras d'Alexandra. Ils rentrèrent ensemble et il la raccompagna chez elle. Il n'eut qu'à l'embrasser sur le pas de la porte pour qu'elle entre, laissant la porte entrouverte.

Oui, pensa Ryan en entrant en sifflotant dans l'appartement de la serveuse. Avec les femmes, c'était vraiment facile.


	12. Chapter 11

_Rapture, cinq ans et neuf mois plus tôt_

Ryan porta la fleur à son nez et respira longuement. Les effluves de la rose emplirent son corps tout entier. Il aimait les fleurs en général et particulièrement les roses. Mais du fait de son train de vie surhumain, il n'avait jamais le temps de s'en occuper. Et voilà qu'un véritable champ de roses s'étendait désormais à ses pieds. Enfin, façon de parler, puisque les fleurs et lui-même étaient séparés par une grande baie vitrée. Le maître de Rapture se releva lentement et étira ses muscles fatigués. Il adressa un léger sourire à la scientifique qui se tenait derrière lui.

_Vous avez fait un travail magnifique, professeur Langford. Bravo.

Langford ne put cacher le rouge qui lui vint aux joues. Si son travail avait séduit Andrew Ryan, elle méritait amplement sa place à Rapture et parmi les grands. Elle était presque amusée de voir Ryan se mettre à quasiment batifoler auprès des fleurs et des plantes d'Arcadia.

Arcadia.

Ce nom sonnait comme un prix aux oreilles de Langford. C'était le couronnement de sa carrière scientifique et le rachat de ses fautes. Elle se souvenait encore, il n'y avait pas si longtemps Ryan l'avait chargée d'une mission. Construire un arboretum pour Rapture. Un travail qui pouvait sembler impossible : comment faire pousser des plantes au fond de l'océan ? Et pourtant, elle l'avait fait. un paradis dans le paradis. Mais Arcadia était bien plus qu'un simple jardin ou un arboretum commun. c'était un endroit vital pour tout Rapture; Pourquoi ? Rapture posait un problème simple : un des principaux besoins de l'être humain était l'oxygène. Sans air, c'était la mort assurée. Or, Rapture était calfeutrée au fin fond de l'Atlantique. Et à moins d'une évolution très rapide de l'espèce, les habitants de la ville ne pouvaient pas plonger leur tête dans l'eau pour en tirer leur oxygène. Ryan avait tout d'abord pallié ce problème en faisant construire de grands tuyaux qui remontaient jusqu'à la surface, chargés de conduire l'air de la surface jusque dans Rapture. Mais le procédé était lent et peu efficace. Et surtout, Ryan désapprouvait l'idée de dépendre de la surface, ne serait-ce que pour respirer. Alors il avait eu une idée : c'étaient les arbres qui par leur action, apportaient de l'oxygène. Alors pourquoi ne pas en faire pousser ici-même ? Le nom du projet "Arcadia" avait déplu à Langford mais elle savait faire passer les intérêts avant les goûts personnels.

Ryan porta son regard sur l'herbe verte d'Arcadia en posant la fleur sur la table de travail de Langford.

_Vraiment professeur. Vous avez au moins autant de talent lorsque il s'agit de faire pousser des plantes que de les détruire.

Langford accusa le coup sans rien dire. Ryan était au courrant pour son passé bien sûr. Il savait que durant des années, elle avait travaillé pour l'armée américaine, mettant au point les pires défoliants qu'ils soient pour combattre le Japon. Langford s'en voulait terriblement. Elle avait tué des îles. Son cerveau avait fabriqué des armes, fonctionné pour la guerre. C'était pour cela que dès 1946, elle avait émigré vers Rapture, pour trouver un endroit où sa conscience cesserait de la tourmenter. Arcadia était loin d'être finie, notamment la cascade qui posait de nombreux problèmes mais dans l'ensemble, c'était globalement satisfaisant.

Ryan rajusta sa cravate.

_Arcadia va permettre à notre peuple d'apprécier les bienfaits des plantes. Saviez-vous que certains enfants nés à Rapture n'avaient jamais vu d'arbre de leur vie ?

Langford ne répondit pas à la question rhétorique de Ryan. Le maître de Rapture lui tendit un petite note qu'il utilisait habituellement pour transmettre ses commandes.

_Monsieur Ryan. J'ai du mal à comprendre.

_Vous n'avez qu'à lire. Je veux que vous fabriquiez un défoliant. Le plus puissant jamais fait.

En entendant ce mot, Langford revit Berkeley et Iwo Jima. Elle revit les arbres se tordre et perdre leurs feuilles, se faire recouvrir d'une pellicule de pourriture et devenir poussière. Ryan venait de lui commander Arcadia alors pourquoi lui demander un moyen de la détruire ?

_Pourquoi ? demanda sèchement la scientifique.

_Vous n'avez pas à le savoir professeur.

Langford estima le combat perdu d'avance. C'est pourquoi elle courba la tête en signe de soumission :

_Parfait. Je ferais ce que vous m'avez demandé. Mais ce défoliant va vous coûter cher.

_Aucun problème, dit Andrew en haussant les épaules. Je suis un homme riche.

Et après un bref salut, il quitta le bureau de Langford. Il devait se rendre à son bureau pour recevoir les Rapturiens en audience. Il avait beau détester cet aspect de son travail, il le devait à Rapture. Le chef du Conseil devait veiller au bien-être de ses habitants et savoir ce qui les préoccupait. Par chance, le métro -le terme était utilisé pour parler des bathysphères de voyage- n'était qu'à quelques pas du lieu que Ryan venait de quitter. A l'extérieur, il se ravit de sentir l'herbe verte sous ses pieds. C'est en attendant sa bathysphère que Ryan repensa au défoliant. Il pouvait sembler curieux qu'Arcadia étant à peine finie, il voulait une arme capable de la détruire. Mais Elation était encore dans sa mémoire. Et si par un incroyable coup du sort, Arcadia lui échappait, il fallait la détruire. Mais pas par le feu comme en Oregon : un incendie dans un lieu clos comme Rapture et c'était toute la cité qui disparaissait sous l'oxyde de carbone. Non, il fallait un moyen propre et le défoliant était idéal.

Le voyage prit peu de temps pour gagner le Cœur d'Héphaïstos et de là, son bureau. Il admira rapidement son grand hall avec ses hautes colonnes et passa la lourde porte blindée qui conduisait à son office. Il salua sa secrétaire et lui dit d'introduire la première personne tandis qu'il s'installait. Il regarda sur son agenda et vit que la première personne à recevoir était le docteur Bridgette Tenenbaum. Il se grilla une cigarette en l'attendant. Le goût des coquillages le répugna un moment. Il ne s'était toujours pas fait à ces ersatz de tabac. Comme à Tenenbaum d'ailleurs.

Tenenbaum était une ancienne scientifique nazie, qui avait fait de grandes découvertes en travaillant sur ses codétenus au camp où elle était prisonnière durant la guerre. Ce passé dégoutait Ryan mais il ne pouvait rien dire : Rapture ne prônait-elle pas un mode sans éthique ni censure ?

Tenenbaum parut enfin. Une trentaine d'années, des cheveux noirs crépus et un accent à couper au couteau. Moyennement jolie selon les critères de Ryan. Mais peut-être qu'il n'aimait pas les allemandes en fin de compte. Il lui fit signe de s'assoir.

_Alors dites moi docteur, de quoi vouliez vous m'entretenir.

_Je viens de faire une découverte extraordinaire monsieur Ryan.

Ryan leva un sourcil :

_Tiens donc ?

Tenenbaum sortit de son sac un petit bocal, contenant une sorte de limace. Ryan eut une moue de dégoût. Il détestait les limaces.

_Donc votre découverte est cette...

Ryan chercha un qualificatif approprié.

_...chose.

_C'est une limace de mer. Mais ce n'est pas elle qui est incroyable, c'est ce qu'elle produit.

Ryan étouffa un bâillement. Quand est-ce que Tenenbaum allait arriver au but ?

_Il y a quelques jours, poursuivit-elle, un des dockers a été mordu à la main par une de ces limaces. Il avait une de ses mains paralysées depuis la guerre. Et le lendemain de sa morsure, il pouvait à nouveau bouger les doigts !

Ryan calma l'ardeur de Tenenbaum :

_Vous êtes en train de me dire que cet homme a retrouvé l'usage de ses mains grâce à cette bestiole ?

_Oui. J'en suis persuadée.

Ryan nota le terme employé

_Persuadée ? Vous n'avez pas vérifié ?

_Il faut un équipement de pointe et hélas, je n'ai pas les moyens de me l'offrir. Peut-être que si vous...

Ryan lui coupa la parole :

_Écoutez Tenenbaum. J'ai beaucoup de travail aujourd'hui et je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper d'une limace guérisseuse de main. En plus, cela peut très bien être une coïncidence. Et vous connaissez mon avis personnel sur le don, je suppose. Je ne donne rien, j'investis. Et je ne le fais que si je suis sûr de gagner. Or, je ne crois pas gagner avec votre animal.

_Vous avez tort, rétorqua Tenenbaum. Cette limace aurait pu être la consécration de Rapture. Un moyen d'améliorer l'être humain.

Incapable de résister, Ryan éclata de rire.

_Docteur, vous êtes en pleine science-fiction. Quand bien même votre limace posséderait ces propriétés, je ne me lancerais pas dedans. Allez voir la communauté scientifique ou trouvez un autre mécène. Mais Ryan Industries ne mettra pas le pied dans cette chimère.

Il fit signe à Tenenbaum de partir et de remporter sa limace. En attendant le prochain rendez-vous, Ryan repensa à leur conversation. Avait-il eu tort de rejeter la scientifique et son projet insensé ? Lui-même avait fait de semblables projets qui s'étaient révélés fructueux par la suite. Mais après tout, même si cette limace donnait de bon résultats était-il obligé d'en tirer profit ? Il n'était pas la seule fortune de Rapture -Fontaine aussi était très riche-. D'autres avaient le droit de réussir aussi. Il tira une nouvelle bouffée de sa cigarette en regardant son agenda. Le suivant répondait au nom de Piotr Narishkin et il venait juste d'arriver. Un russe de plus que comprenait enfin que le communisme était mauvais. Andrew le fit introduire.

Il s'attendait à un homme jeune ou tout au plus de son âge. Mais Narishkin avait largement soixante-dix ans. Des cheveux d'un blanc terne et un visage couvert de rides. Étrangement, Ryan avait l'impression de le connaître ou du moins, de l'avoir déjà vu, bien avant Rapture.

Il l'aida à s'assoir. Narishkin parlait mal l'anglais mais en savait assez pour se faire comprendre. Ryan l'invita à parler.

_Dites-moi monsieur Narishkin, qu'est-ce qui vous amène me voir.

_Je avoir besoin de vous. Je fuir URSS rapidement, sans argent. J'ai besoin travail.

Ryan croisa lentement les mains devant son visage. Encore une fois on venait le voir lui. Avait-on besoin d'argent ? On allait voir Ryan. D'un travail ? On allait voir Ryan. C'en devenait lassant et Ryan employait un euphémisme.

_Et pourquoi venir travailler pour moi ? Il y a beaucoup d'entreprises et de postes disponibles à Rapture. Le travail est un des principaux moteurs de notre société.

_Oui. Mais j'ai entendu dire que vous être le plus généreux des patrons quand travail bien fait.

Ryan s'autorisa un infime sourire. Narishkin avait dit vrai. La générosité de Ryan n'avait pas de limites quand ses employés mettaient une vraie ardeur à la tâche. C'était déjà comme ça à la surface et cela continuait sous l'eau.

_Je suis satisfait de voir que Rapture me porte de si grands qualificatifs.

Ryan pressa de son index le bouton d'appel et parla à sa secrétaire au travers le tube de communication. Une sorte de ligne téléphonique privée, sans qu'il fut nécéssaire de passer par les opératrices. Un gain de temps louable, surtout quand au final, la personne qui recevait l'appel n'était qu'à quelques pièces de là.

_Molly, pouvez vous vérifier dans les classeurs si Ryan Entreprises ont un poste de libre en ce moment ? Merci.

Laissant sa secrétaire à sa besogne, Ryan se reconcentra sur Narishkin. Sa première impression avait été la bonne, il l'avait déjà vu. Mais quand il était jeune. Pour passer le temps, il décida d'élucider ce mystère.

_Alors monsieur Narishkin vous nous arrivez d'URSS ?

_Oui. Je fuir quand Staline mort. Pas vouloir être tué par Khrouchtchev ou les autres chefs.

A ces mots, Ryan sentit une larme de joie couler le long de sa joue. Staline était mort. Mort. L'information avait toujours un temps de retard et était toujours déformée en arrivant à Rapture. Mais le ton de ce témoin était formel. Staline, le boucher était mort. La plus belle nouvelle qu'on lui ait donnée d'entendre depuis des lustres.

_Vous pleures ? s'inquiéta Narishkin

_Non, non, dit Ryan en s'essuyant le visage avec un mouchoir de lin. Un problème médical rien de grave.

En posant le mouchoir sur le bureau, Ryan continuait de réfléchir. Puisque Narishkin avait quitté l'URSS à la mort de son leader, on pouvait sans doute parier qu'il aurait pu le faire avant. Le pays était vaste et on pouvait fort bien s'en échapper. Ryan le savait, il l'avait fait. Narishkin était donc probablement resté toute sa vie en URSS. Alors pourquoi est-ce que Ryan était sûr de le connaître ?

Soudain, un doute affreux naquit en lui. Comme une gouffre qui s'ouvrait dans son esprit. Et si ? Et si ? Non, c'était trop gros, ce n'était pas possible. Les chances devaient être de l'ordre de une sur des millions...

_Monsieur Narishkin, demanda Ryan d'une voix qu'il ne reconnaissait pas lui même. Que faisiez vous comme métier en URSS ?

_Soldat de l'Armée Rouge. Depuis toujours.

Inconsciemment, Ryan se mordilla la lèvre. C'était trop gros.

_Vous avez participé à la guerre civile ?

_Da. Répression anti-blancs.

Le gouffre finit de s'ouvrir. Ryan savait pourquoi Narishkin lui semblait si familier. C'était l'officier qui avait assassiné sa famille, trente-quatre ans auparavant. Ryan le voyait encore, affublé d'une grossière chapka et d'un uniforme, pointant un revolver sur son père agonisant. Il revoyait sa grande sœur mourir sous les balles de ses hommes. Cet homme était la raison pour laquelle Andrei Artiomovitch Rydjii n'existait plus et pour laquelle Andrew Ryan luttait si fermement chaque jour contre le communisme et ses horreurs. Cet homme était son Némésis.

Ce fut la voix de sa secrétaire qui lui parla au travers du tube qui l'arracha à la neige de la Russie de 1919 pour revenir aux profondeurs de Rapture, plus de trente ans plus tard.

_Monsieur Ryan ? Aucun poste de libre pour l'instant.

Narishkin esquissa une grimace. Ryan resta de marbre un moment. Voilà que l'assassin de sa famille se présentait à lui et voilà qu'il allait le laisser filer ? Il n'en n'était pas question. Andrew se leva d'un bond.

_Attendez. J'ai peut-être quelque chose pour vous. Suivez-moi.

Ryan marchait vite dans le Cœur d'Héphaïstos, Narishkin sur ses talons. Il avait prévenu sa secrétaire de faire patienter ses autres rendez-vous. Il n'en n'aurait que pour un moment. A chaque pas que Ryan faisait, il sentait la rage grandir en lui et s'insuffler dans chacun des pores de sa peau. Il ne voulait qu'une chose : sauter sur Narishkin et le réduire en charpie.

Mais même sur Rapture, il y avait des lois. Lois qu'il avait lui-même édicté. Et en tuant publiquement, Ryan aurait enfreint les deux dernières règles de la cité. A la surface, il aurait opté pour un procès en bonne et due forme. Mais le passé était oublié quand on venait sur Rapture. En fait, on pouvait voir Rapture comme une nouvelle naissance.

Ryan guida Narishkin au travers d'un dédale de couloirs encore en constructions, au milieu d'ouvriers travaillent à souder et à améliorer le cœur industriel de la ville et son système géothermique.

Géothermie. Rapture ne pouvait pas tirer son énergie d'ailleurs. L'électricité comme on l'entendait à la surface était impossible : où tirer les câbles ? Rapture creusait donc le fond de l'Atlantique, se rapprochait du cœur de la planète et en tirait de la lave comme source d'énergie et bien sûr de chaleur.

Ryan guida Narishkin jusqu'à une grande plate forme déserte, qui surplombait un des réservoirs principaux d'Héphaïstos, juste protégée par un garde fou. Des tonnes et des tonnes de lave en fusion sifflaient et dégageaient une odeur épouvantable à quelques mètres en dessous d'eux. Les travaux de cette zone n'avaient en fait pas encore débutés et ils étaient seuls. Seuls. L'Assassin et sa Victime. Comme autrefois mais les rôles changeaient.

Ryan fit signe à Narishkin de s'approcher. Il dut hausser la voix pour couvrir les sifflements de la lave.

_Saviez vous que cette lave est environ à mille degrés ?

_Ça être très impressionnant.

_Oui ça l'est.

Ryan fit signe à Narishkin de s'approcher et de s'appuyer contre le garde fou. Celui-ci commença par refuser puis, accepta. Il eut un mouvement de recul en voyant la lave bouillonner à quelques mètres en dessous de lui. Ryan le laissa hypnotisé par ce spectacle et chercha autour de lui pour trouver une arme.

_Lorsque vous avez fait la guerre civile, dit Ryan tout en continuant à chercher. Vous étiez chargé de trouver les blancs et de les conduire à Moscou, n'est-ce pas ?

_Oui, dit Narishkin d'une voix lointaine, toujours à fixer la lave. Moi et mes hommes se rendions à maisons blanches et arrêtaient occupants.

_Vous ne les tuiez pas ?

_Si ordres. Ou si refus d'obéir.

Ryan trouva enfin l'objet de son bonheur : une clé anglaise, sans doute oubliée là par un ouvrier distrait. Il la prit et fut étonné de son poids. Elle était vraiment lourde. Il s'approcha à petits pas de sa victime qui lui demanda.

_Mais pourquoi vous vouloir savoir tout ça ?

_Je ne me suis pas toujours nommé Andrew Ryan.

_Ah bon ? déclara Narishkin en se retournant lentement.

_Non. Avant mon nom était Rydjii. Andrei Artiomovich Rydjii, frère de Ievguenia Artiomova Rydjii, fils de Artiom Alexandrovitch Rydjii.

Ryan avait espéré que les noms diraient quelque chose à Narishkin mais il s'en fut rien. Il devait avoir tellement de morts sur la conscience, qu'il devait oublier le nom de ses victimes. Ce fut cela qui libéra la rage d'Andrew. L'assassin ne se souvenait même pas de ses victimes. C'était une nouvelle mort. C'était écœurant. Narishkin blêmit en voyant l'arme dans les mains de Ryan mais il était coincé.

_Attendre ! Que faire vous ?

_Je t'offre quelque chose que j'aurais dû te donner il y a trente-quatre ans.

Ryan brandit la clé anglaise un court instant avant de frapper avec force sur le visage de Narishkin et le pousser en même temps par dessus le garde fou. Il n'eut même pas le temps de crier avant d'être englouti par la lave. Ryan se pencha légèrement dans l'espoir de le voir se débattre. Mais il ne vit que la lave bouillonnante. Il lâcha la clé anglaise tachée de sang qui alla se fondre dans la lave.

Ryan resta encore un peu à regarder la lave puis retourna d'un pas lent vers son bureau. Il demanda à être seul un moment. Il s'assit dans son grand fauteuil et poussa un long soupir. Il venait d'assassiner un homme. Il venait de commettre un meurtre. Et pourtant, il se sentait bien. Vraiment bien. Si bien qu'il s'autorisa un de ses chers cigares cubains qu'il devait perpétuellement rationner et un verre de vodka. Tout en savourant la fumée, il se dit qu'il devait bien quelques derniers mots à Narishkin. Il leva son verre et le vida cul-sec avant de le faire passer par dessus son épaule.

__Za tebja tovaritch !_ *

* Za tebja tovaritch = "A la tienne, camarade !" en russe


	13. Chapter 12

_Rapture, cinq ans plus tôt_

Ryan écrasa un cigare dans un petit cendrier d'émail avant de se retourner et faire face à Sullivan. Une odeur de coquillages et de tabac humide envahit le bureau de l'officier. Ryan poussa un long, très long soupir avant de regarder le responsable de la sécurité droit dans les yeux :

_Vous êtes sûr de vos sources ?

L'officier lissa sa courte moustache avant de parler d'une voix faible :

_Hélas oui, monsieur Ryan. Nous devons reconnaître que vos soupçons étaient fondés...

Sullivan jeta sur la table un dossier qui s'ouvrit sous le choc et quelques photos glissèrent hors de la chemise. Ryan s'approcha d'elles et en saisit une entre le pouce et l'index. Bien que de mauvaise qualité, on pouvait voir des caisses de bois entrouvertes, vomissant littéralement des bibles et des crucifix.

_La contrebande s'est installée durablement à Rapture, en dépit des Règles.

_C'est intolérable, déclara sèchement Ryan en ouvrant les doigts et laissant tomber la photo. Intolérable.

_Vous savez, dit Sullivan en s'asseyant, ce n'est pas si terrible...j'ai été officier de police à la surface et le marché noir a toujours été...

_Vous ne comprenez pas. Je ne m'inquiète pas pour les conséquences économiques que cette contrebande aurait pour la ville, je m'inquiète parce que cela veut dire qu'il y a parmi nous des parasites qui refusent de se conformer à nos lois et qui mettent notre monde en danger pour satisfaire leur goût du lucre !

Sullivan se versa une rasade de whisky et en proposa au maître de la ville. Ce dernier refusa, faisant les cent pas dans la pièce. Il fulminait.

_Il nous faut prendre des mesures contre ce trafic.

_Je suis d'accord avec vous monsieur mais la contrebande est déjà punie de la prison à vie. Que voulez vous faire de plus, dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie, les condamner à mort ?

Ryan s'arrêta brusquement. La peine de mort à Rapture ? Il était évident que Sullivan plaisantait. Ryan et lui avaient toujours étés contre la peine de mort. Mais Ryan devait se rendre à l'évidence, la peur d'une détention à vie n'effrayait plus. Il avait cru que cela suffirait pour tenir Rapture hors de ces principes. C'était faux.

_Non bien sûr, officier. Vous savez à quel point je réprouve cela. Mais que pouvons nous faire si les parasites ne respectent plus la loi ?

Sullivan baissa la voix d'instinct, comme s'il craignait d'être entendu.

_Je me suis réuni avec certains de mes hommes et nous sommes tombés d'accord : si certaines personnes bafouent trop ouvertement les lois et bien ces personnes pourraient avoir...un accident.

_Vous parlez de meurtre ? demanda Ryan d'une voix inquiète.

_De Justice. Vous savez, j'ai pas mal bossé dans les années 30 à Chicago. J'étais un des rares flic intègres, à refuser l'argent de Capone. Et quand moi et mes gars ont en pouvait plus de voir ces pourris sortir de prison libre comme l'air et bien...nous prenions des mesures. Pour la Justice.

_Non Sullivan. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de telles exactions au sein de la Cité. Nous allons simplement installer un système de sécurité plus performant. J'avais dans l'idée ce projet de caméras qui surveilleraient Rapture en permanence. Ainsi, nous pourrions identifier les fauteurs de troubles. Et peut-être lier les caméras avec des robots pour protéger les sites les plus sensibles.

_C'est une idée, admit Sullivan. Mais il faudra que le Conseil accepte.

_Ne vous inquiétez pas, le Conseil me suit.

Ryan rajusta sa cravate.

_Bien. Je dois y aller Sullivan. Merci de votre aide sur cette affaire.

_De rien, répondit l'officier en lui serrant la main. Je suis heureux de travailler pour Rapture.

Après quelques politesses, les deux hommes se quittèrent. A l'extérieur du poste de police, Ryan retrouva Bill MacDonagh, l'administrateur adjoint, son plus proche collaborateur. C'était un géant anglais, natif de l'East End, roux, à la moustache aussi imposante que sa carrure. Ancien plombier, son travail avait tellement plu à Ryan qu'il l'avait prit comme bras droit. Partir de rien et arriver au sommet par la force de son travail...MacDonagh représentait l'essence même du rêve rapturien.

_Monsieur Ryan, nous avons un problème, déclara Bill d'entrée. Un certain nombre d'habitants s'insurgent contre la récente arrivée d'une population noire à Rapture.

_En quoi ça leur pose problème ? dit Ryan sans même s'arrêter, si bien que MacDonagh dut le suivre sans s'arrêter de parler

_Beaucoup de ces habitants viennent principalement du sud des États-Unis. Et ils estiment que les lois Jim Crow devraient être appliquées.

Ryan grimaça. Les lois Crow. Les lois de l'apartheid. Séparer les blancs et les noirs, comme s'ils n'appartenaient pas au même genre humain. Comment des gens qui avaient vécu dans un pays aussi mixte que les États-Unis pouvaient se croire supérieurs pour une histoire de couleur de peau ?

_Je n'appliquerais jamais les lois Crow. Elles vont à l'encontre de nos règles. Ce n'est pas la couleur de la peau qui fait la différence. J'avais déjà procédé ainsi à la surface et je continuerais !

MacDonagh n'insista pas. Il connaissait les idées très arrêtées de son patron. Quand Andrew Ryan avait une idée en tête, il était impossible de lui ôter. C'était sans doute l'homme le plus volontaire qu'il avait jamais rencontré. Et le plus grand philanthrope également...si on adhérait au rêve rapturien bien sûr. Les parasites étaient écrasés sans remords. Au début, MacDonagh avait eu du mal avec cette philosophie. S'il comprenait qu'un travail bien fait se devait d'être récompensé, il ne comprenait pas la classification de Ryan sur certains points et notamment sur les généreux.

Ryan lui-même donnait sans compter. C'est après être entré à son service que Bill comprit la différence que Ryan faisait entre les généreux et les hommes dignes de respect selon lui. Les généreux se contentaient de donner sans rien vouloir en retour. Au final, ceux qui recevaient vivaient aux crochets de ceux qui donnaient. Ils engraissaient sans travailler. Ils profitaient du système. C'était un cercle vicieux.

Alors qu'au contraire, en donnant en espérant un retour, en clair, faire un investissement, non seulement on aidait la personne mais on la liait dans la Grande Chaine qui la poussait dans la bonne direction. La société entière en profitait au final.

Oui, au début il avait eu du mal mais désormais, MacDonagh était complètement en accord avec la philosophie de Ryan.

_Compris, monsieur Ryan, déclara le géant. Je serais prêt à tout afin de protéger Rapture des parasites, vous le savez.

_Je le sais Bill, je le sais.

Le maître de la ville stoppa dans un des nombreux tunnels qui reliaient les bâtiments entre eux. Il ne put cacher le franc sourire qui fendit son visage quand il vit Rapture devant lui. Ce sourire était sans doute la preuve la plus nette de la fierté que mettait Andrew dans sa ville.

_Dites moi Bill, déclara Ryan sans cesser de regarder sa ville. Combien d'habitants compte Rapture ?

_Un peu plus de cent mille personnes, monsieur, répondit fièrement MacDonagh.

_Soit à peu près la population de Los Angeles en 1900. Vous vous rendez compte Bill ?

_C'est très impressionnant monsieur. Autant de personnes, en seulement dix ans.

Ryan ne répondit pas. Il s'efforçait de ressentir chacune des cent mille vies qui lui faisaient confiance, qui l'avaient choisi lui comme guide. Cette situation avait beau toujours lui donner le vertige, il commençait à l'apprécier. Il était le gardien de cette ville, la protégeant jour et nuit contre les parasites.

Ryan continua sa marche sans s'inquiéter plus que ça à propos de la contrebande. Tant qu'il aurait avec lui des hommes comme Sullivan ou MacDonagh, les parasites ne pourraient pas toucher Rapture. Et au cas où il devait envisager l'impossible, Ryan se le jurait : jamais, au grand jamais, les parasites ne s'empareraient de sa ville.

Il la ferait sauter avant.

Et peut-être même que MacDonagh presserait le bouton avant lui.


	14. Chapter 13

_Rapture, deux ans et onze mois plus tôt_

Ryan était attablé avec ses plus proches collaborateurs, au bar du Hall de la Marine. Le bar était situé juste en dessous de la salle de spectacle. Décoré dans un cadre plutôt intime, le bar servait de point de ralliement au public après le spectacle. Ryan y disposait d'une table permanente. Règlé comme une horloge, il s'y rendait systématiquement après avoir assisté aux shows.

Ce soir, une chanteuse du nom d'Anna Culpepper venait de faire ses premières armes en tenant la première partie du show de Cohen. Ryan trouvait qu'elle était douée. Ce n'était pas l'avis de Cohen, qui avait pris en grippe la chanteuse dès qu'elle avait posé le pied sur les planches. Mais Ryan croyait savoir pourquoi Cohen était si réfractaire aux chants de Culpepper : il avait peur. Avec un bon travail, Culpepper pouvait atteindre le talent de Cohen. Et les deux le savaient. Leur conflit naissant amusait Andrew. En toute honnêteté, bien que Cohen était un génie, il avait une fâcheuse tendance à se reposer sur ses lauriers. Un peu de compétition ne ferait qu'améliorer le niveau général des artistes de la Forteresse Folâtre.

La table en bois de rose était de forme pentagonale. Ryan occupait la place d'honneur, à l'autre extrémité de la pointe de la table. A côté de lui, de droite à gauche se tenaient Sullivan, qui était autant là pour être en compagnie du maître de la ville que pour veiller à sa sécurité, Cohen qui quittait régulièrement la table comme en ce moment pour aller se donner en spectacle devant ses fans dans la salle, MacDonagh avec qui Ryan pouvait discuter des menus problèmes de la ville et enfin, la dernière place à l'extrémité gauche de Ryan était laissée libre. Ryan permettait ainsi à n'importe qui de venir s'attabler avec eux. Ce soir, la place était occupée par un chirurgien plastique d'origine allemande, arrivé depuis peu dans la ville. Ryan porta sa tasse de café à ses lèvres.

_Pouvez-vous me rappeler votre nom ?

_Steinman. Docteur Joseph Steinman.

Sullivan se pencha vers Ryan et lui glissa quelques mots au creux de l'oreille. Ryan opina du chef et continua sa discussion.

_Sullivan me dit que vous étiez un médecin professionnel respecté au Benjamin Church Medical College. Et que le docteur Richard Clerkwell vous tenait en grande estime.

Surpris par la précision des informations, Steinman ne put qu'hocher la tête.

_Oui, c'est vrai.

Ryan masqua son sourire en absorbant un peu de café. Il en venait à se demander si Sullivan pouvait un jour se tromper. Il ne savait pas comment l'irlandais faisait pour avoir autant d'informations alors qu'ils se cachaient tous au fin fond de l'Océan. Ryan finit son café et joua machinalement en faisant tourner la tasse entre ses doigts.

_Alors dites-moi, pourquoi avez vous choisi de quitter votre vie à New York pour nous rejoindre ?

_La lassitude, répondit honnêtement Steinman. Je n'en pouvais plus de devoir encore et toujours rectifier un nez ou effacer un grain de beauté disgracieux...j'en devenais fou. Les gens étaient obsédés par la symétrie, rêvant d'avoir les deux parties du visage rigoureusement identiques. J'ai fini par craquer et quand j'ai appris l'existence de cette ville, je m'y suis rendu.

Andrew hocha la tête. Effectivement, une répétition sans fin devait être terrible à vivre.

_Et bien docteur Steinman, déclara Ryan en continuant de jouer avec sa tasse, je suis sûr qu'ici au moins vous...

Mais Ryan n'eut pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase. Sander Cohen venait de se joindre à la tablée, coupant Andrew dans son élan.

_Messieurs, déclara t-il tout de go, je suis sûr que vous me pardonnerez mon interruption mais j'aimerais vous présenter quelqu'un.

_Justement non, lança sèchement Ryan. Sander, j'étais en train de parler et...

Pour la seconde fois en moins d'une minute, Ryan ne put finir sa phrase. Mais la seconde était entièrement de son propre fait.

Il venait de porter les yeux sur une jeune femme qui se tenait juste à côté de Cohen. Ou plutôt non, il venait de les porter sur une déesse : une splendide blonde d'à peine trente ans, aux yeux aussi verts que deux émeraudes. Elle portait une robe rouge sang, toute simple mais qui lui allait divinement.

Il n'arrivait pas à détourner son regard. C'était plus fort que lui. Pourtant, il avait l'habitude de fréquenter les jolies femmes -ne passait-il pas pour le plus grand séducteur de Rapture ?-. Mais là, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Il était comme dans une bulle hors du temps. Il avait l'impression de sentir son cœur hésiter entre s'arrêter et exploser s'il faisait le moindre mouvement.

Ce fut finalement Cohen qui le tira hors de cette situation en reprenant la parole comme si de rien n'était.

_Je voulais donc vous présenter mademoiselle Jolene, dit le chanteur en invitant la jeune femme à s'approcher. Mary-Catherine, c'est cela ?

_Mes amis m'appellent Jasmine, déclara t-elle en souriant.

Elle avait une voix magnifique. Comme si un ange venait d'ouvrir la bouche.

_Jasmine...répéta Ryan d'une voix qu'il ne reconnut pas lui-même.

Il voulut l'inviter à s'assoir mais se rendit compte que toutes les places étaient prises.

_Ce n'est pas grave monsieur Ryan, je peux rester debout.

Andrew secoua négativement la tête. Il se refusait à l'idée qu'une femme comme Jasmine doive rester debout. Il se tourna vers Steinman.

_Docteur, ce vous ennuierait-il de laisser votre place à mademoiselle Jolene ? demanda le maître de la ville sur un ton aimable.

_Bien sûr que non. Je comptais rentrer dormir de toute façon, répondit le plasticien en se levant et en cédant sa place à la jeune femme.

_ Merci, murmura Jasmine en prenant place à la table pentagonale.

Ryan vit nettement Sullivan observer la jeune femme avec attention. C'était logique puisque après tout, le chef de la sécurité était réputé -et payé- pour sa paranoïa. Il ne laissait généralement personne s'approcher de Ryan sans un examen complet. Nul doute que cette nuit, l'irlandais irait fouiller dans le passé de Jolene.

_Alors dites moi mademoiselle Jolene, commença Ryan en tentant de cacher le trouble dans sa voix. Qu'est-ce qui a amené une aussi belle femme que vous ici ?

_Le travail, répondit-elle simplement. J'avais trop de problèmes à la surface avec mon métier. Quand j'ai entendu parler de cet Eden, je n'ai pas hésité un seul instant.

_Votre métier ?

_Je suis danseuse.

Ryan fronça les sourcils. Il ne voyait pas en quoi le fait de danser pouvait poser un quelconque problème à qui que ce soit. Ce fut Cohen qui éclaira sa lanterne :

_Mademoiselle Jolene vient tout juste d'être engagée au Jardin d'Eve.

Ryan comprit instantanément : le Jardin d'Eve était comme on le disait pudiquement un club de gentlemen. Le genre de clubs qui s'accordaient peu avec la morale puritaine qui étranglait les Etats-Unis. Pour sa part, Ryan n'avait jamais été vraiment choqué. Après tout, chacun disposait de son corps comme il le voulait. Ce n'était pas aux politiques de réguler cela.

Cohen enchaîna auprès de Jolene sur sa dernière prestation et sur le clivage qu'il y avait entre lui et Culpepper. Ryan fit poliment semblant d'écouter. L'égo de l'artiste était quelquefois lassant. Il pouvait parler des heures sans discontinuer sur son talent. Ryan pouvait presque prédire à l'avance les mots qui sortiraient de sa bouche...

Sachant que Cohen ne s'en formaliserait pas, Andrew parcourut la salle du regard. Il aurait bien aimé parler à Jolene seul à seule mais il ne pouvait quand même pas éjecter son ami ainsi de la conversation. Le regard du maître de la ville se cristallisa sur l'entrée de la pièce. Il venait de voir Fontaine arriver, accompagné de Tenenbaum. C'était d'ailleurs amusant de voir à quel point les deux hommes étaient antagonistes, jusqu'à la façon dont ils s'habillaient : Ryan mettait un point d'honneur à toujours être élégant mais sans trop en faire néanmoins. Il préférait les coupes discrètes et des couleurs ternes comme le brun. Fontaine au contraire porté dans la démesure. Costumes criards, bijoux, tout était bon pour attirer l'attention. Il revendiquait ainsi sa position de seconde fortune de la ville, juste derrière Ryan.

Fontaine adressa un salut de la main à Ryan qui lui rendit. La fortune de Fontaine s'était vraiment faite vite. Son commerce sur les docks avait littéralement explosé. Sullivan soupçonnait d'ailleurs que la position de Fontaine ne lui permette de s'adonner à la contrebande qui empoisonnait la ville. Mais Ryan en absence de preuves avait interdit toute intervention, officielle ou non.

Tenenbaum se tenait dans le sillage de Fontaine. La scientifique s'était adressée à Fontaine, comme Ryan lui avait conseillé. Et il avait prit très au sérieux son projet avec cette limace. Les rumeurs disaient que la substance tirée des limaces donnait des résultats étonnants bien que tout n'était encore qu'en projet expérimental.

Fontaine alla à une table à l'autre bout de la salle où un homme de petite taille et aux grosses lunettes l'attendait. C'était le docteur Yi Suchong, expert en génétique. Sullivan en avait découvert peu sur lui hormis qu'il était né en Chine et avait échappé au massacre de Nankin en collaborant avec les troupes japonaises. A la fin de la guerre, il était venu se réfugier ici pour échapper à la justice de son pays. Ryan ne l'aimait pas beaucoup. Suchong avait été engagé par Fontaine très rapidement. Ryan n'aimait pas voir des esprits aussi brillants que Tenenbaum et Suchong au service de Fontaine. Il ne pouvait pas dire pourquoi mais il sentait que Fontaine préparait quelque chose.

_Monsieur Ryan ? Ca va ?

La voix de Jolene le tira hors de ses pensées.

_Oui, pardon, répondit Andrew. J'étais ailleurs.

Ryan sourit, ravi d'occuper son esprit avec une personne bien plus agréable que Fontaine.

_Monsieur Ryan, je voulais vous demander...il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas bien. Vous avez bâti Rapture sur le libéralisme. Alors, si je peux comprendre que vous prenez parti contre l'Union Soviétique, je ne comprends pas que vous fassiez de même contre les Etats-Unis.

Ryan réfléchit. En temps normal, il aurait été incisif, voire blessant quand on l'ennuyait avec des questions aussi creuses. Mais il ne voulait absolument pas blesser Jolene.

_Bien. Je vais tenter d'être plus clair : le libéralisme est un idéal qui place la liberté au dessus de tout. Nous pensons que pour être heureux, l'homme doit pouvoir penser, parler et entreprendre librement, sans contrainte de la part de l'Etat.

Ryan pointa son index en direction du plafond.

_A la surface, deux modèles s'affrontent. Un communisme où l'Etat est tout-puissant et un libéralisme. Il est vrai que durant un temps, j'ai cru aux USA. Mais j'ai fini par comprendre que les Etats-Unis lâchaient petit à petit l'essence même du libéralisme pour ne se concentrer que sur son aspect économique. En faisant cela, les Etats-Unis vont glisser vers une ploutocratie. Où les riches auront le pouvoir. Ce n'est plus du libéralisme. C'est du capitalisme.

Jolene cligna des yeux, un peu surprise de la masse d'informations que venait de lui assener Ryan. McDonagh éclata de rire.

_Vous avez fait une erreur en entrainant Andrew sur ce terrain là, jeune fille !

L'hilarité de Bill fut communicative et bientôt, ce fut Ryan lui-même qui ne put se retenir de pouffer.

_Vous avez raison, Bill. Excusez-moi.

_Ne vous excusez pas, monsieur Ryan. C'était très intéressant.

A sa grande surprise, Ryan vit dans ses yeux qu'elle était sincère. C'était rare de voir une femme qui s'intéressait vraiment à ses idées et non pas qu'à son immense fortune.

Jolene regarda sa montre et s'exclama qu'il était temps pour elle de rentrer. Ryan se proposa de la raccompagner. Il lui demanda d'attendre à l'extérieur du bar, devant encore discuter d'une dernière chose avec ses collaborateurs en privé. Jasmine acquiesça et les quitta. Ryan se leva et enfila son pardessus tout en donnant ses instructions.

_Bill, je compte sur vous pour régler ce souci de fuite dans le Cœur. Si l'eau pénètre dans la machinerie de Rapture, nous allons au devant de graves problèmes.

_Mais monsieur Ryan, ne ne pouvons pas régler les problèmes de fuite de l'intérieur, vous le savez bien.

_Alors faites donc fabriquer ces scaphandres renforcés dont vous m'aviez parlé. Ceux avec ce projet de pistolet à rivets, et de foreuse.

Bill hocha la tête. Ryan rajusta sa cravate et continua ses instructions en s'allumant une cigarette.

_Sander...bonne prestation ce soir. Mais je vous assure que Culpepper n'est pas si mauvaise que ça. Essayez de travailler avec elle, on ne sait jamais.

Enfin ses yeux se posèrent sur Sullivan.

_Sullivan, je veux que vous vous concentriez sur Fontaine et ses activités avec Tenenbaum et Suchong. Je me méfie de ce qui pourrait sortir de leur limace.

_A vos ordres monsieur...

Sullivan lorgna en direction de la porte d'entrée.

_Et pour elle ?

_Pas de recherches.

Le ton était sec et sans appel.

_Quoi ? Mais monsieur Ryan, je suis en charge de la sécurité et je...

_Pas d'enquête sur mademoiselle Jolene. J'espère être assez clair mon ami.

Sullivan soupira.

_C'est vous le patron monsieur. Mais faites quand même attention à ne pas perdre la tête avec cette fille.

Ryan secoua la tête et s'en alla d'un pas vif. Il retrouva Jolene à l'extérieur. Comme promis, il la raccompagna chez elle en parfait gentlemen. En temps normal, il n'aurait pas hésité un seul instant et aurait embrassé Jasmine sur le pas de la porte. C'était ce qu'il faisait toujours, lui, le plus grand séducteur de Rapture. Il se pencha vers elle...et se contenta de déposer un baiser sur sa main.

_Bonne nuit Jasmine.

Il disparut ensuite avant qu'elle n'eut put faire un geste.

Alors qu'il marchait dans les rues de la ville, cette boule toujours présente dans le ventre, Ryan n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Qu'est-ce qui l'avait retenu ?

Pourtant, avec les femmes, c'était vraiment facile...non ?


	15. Chapter 14

_Un an et sept mois plus tôt_

Ryan était assis sur le lit d'examen de son médecin, les pieds battant dans le vide. La pièce donnait dans des tons blancs, ce qui contrastait fortement avec l'eau sombre qu'on pouvait voir de l'autre côté des vitres. Ryan avait ôté sa veste,son gilet, sa cravate et sa chemise, se retrouvant ainsi torse nu. Le médecin, un homme d'un certain âge en blouse blanche, examinait le maître de la ville avec un stéthoscope.

_Dites moi monsieur Ryan, demanda le docteur. Depuis quand fumez-vous ?

_Depuis mes seize ans, répondit Andrew sans réfléchir.

_Je vois, murmura le praticien. Vous pouvez vous rhabiller.

Ryan se jeta littéralement au sol, récupéra ses habits et les renfila à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il n'eut pas le temps de renouer sa cravate qu'une terrible quinte de toux le prit. Son thorax lui faisait mal et il avait une respiration sifflante. Heureusement, la crise ne dura que quelques secondes.

Ryan porta sa main à sa bouche et ne fut pas étonné d'y trouver de petites traces de sang. Ces crises étaient de plus en plus fréquentes, ces derniers temps. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il s'était rendu chez le médecin.

_Monsieur Ryan, dit le médecin d'une voix étrange, comme s'il cherchait ses mots. J'ai bien peur que cela ne soit plus grave que nous le pensions. Il pourrait s'agir d'un cancer des poumons, dû à votre tabagisme.

_Un cancer ? répéta Ryan. C'est impossible voyons. J'ai presque soixante ans. Pourquoi la maladie se déclarerait-elle aussi longtemps après ?

_Vous fumez bien plus la pipe et le cigare que les cigarettes, n'est-ce pas ?

Ryan approuva.

_Et bien, continua le médecin, les personnes qui fument cigares et pipe fument généralement un peu moins que ceux qui fument des cigarettes. La maladie met donc plus de temps à se developper.

_Je vois, dit Ryan.

C'était une sensation étrange. Il avait toujours aimé fumer. Même avant d'être riche. C'était devenu une habitude pour lui. Et voilà maintenant qu'un de ses grands plaisirs le jetait dans une grave maladie ?

_Puis-je guérir ?

_Difficile à dire. Cette maladie est l'un des cancers les plus mortels. Peut-être pourriez vous guérir avec des sulfamidés. Mais la recherche médicale sur ce point n'est pas encore très avancée.

_Vous voulez dire que je vais mourir parce que il n'y a pas de traitement ? demanda alors Ryan d'une voix forte. Mais bon sang, il doit bien y avoir quelque chose ! J'ai fait venir les meilleurs médecins du monde à Rapture, non ? cria t-il d'une voix forte.

_Ou sinon, dit le médecin, il y a l'ADAM.

Ryan grimaça. L'ADAM. La fameuse substance de Tenenbaum. Qui contre toute attente avait marché du tonnerre. Le travail de Suchong avait été remarquable à tous les points de vue. Pour faire simple, l'injection d'ADAM dans le corps humain permettait de le modifier. Un corps petit pouvait grandir, un corps faible pouvait devenir fort. Des maladies incurables pouvaient être vaincues et on murmurait même que certains plasmides -des sérums d'ADAM- permettaient d'accomplir des choses extraordinaires comme lancer du feu ou geler l'eau.

C'était Fontaine qui était derrière le tout et qui s'enrichissait chaque fois. Ryan qui avait toujours vu la fortune du français d'un mauvais oeil avait été pris de panique en voyant que les richesses de Fontaine ne cessaient de grimper. Ryan qui s'était toujours reposé sur son immense fortune avait dû redoubler d'efforts pour ne pas se faire dépasser. Il refusait de laisser la place de numéro un à Fontaine. Pas à un parvenu, un minable, un parasite !

Et cette idée d'ADAM...Ryan frémissait rien qu'en entendant son nom. Si d'un point de vue scientifique, il ne pouvait qu'être impressionné par les effets de la substance, il était horrifié quant à sa philosophie. Améliorer l'homme par des produits, c'était le transformer en drogué. L'homme devait évoluer grâce à lui-même et personne d'autre.

Désormais, tout le monde ou presque utilisait de l'ADAM sans se soucier des conséquences. Ryan espérait qu'il n'y aurait pas d'effets secondaires.

D'une voix pâteuse, Ryan articula difficilement :

_Pas d'ADAM, dit le maître de la ville. Les sulfamidés.

_C'est vous qui choisissez, répondit le practicien en signant l'ordonance.

Ryan récupéra le papier et tendit une laisse de billets verts au médecin et sortit du cabinet. Il avait payé en dollars rapturiens, avec sa tête à lui dessus.

Ryan avait désapprouvé cet idée mais encore une fois, il avait dû céder à son incroyable popularité. Enfin, "popularité"...

On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que ces derniers temps, elle était au beau fixe. Les critiques se multipliaient. Les rapturiens voulant renouer contact avec le monde extérieur étaient de plus en plus nombreux. Ryan avait beau leur expliquer qu'ouvrir Rapture serait la livrer aux parasites, ils ne voulaient rien entendre.

Ryan pouvait affronter les critiques. Il l'avait toujours fait. Mais là, ça commençait à faire beaucoup : on lui reprochait que bien qu'étant contre un Etat, il centralisait les pouvoirs dans ses mains et dans ceux de ses hommes.

Est-ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre qu'il fallait malgré tout un pouvoir à la tête pour éviter les débordements ? Ryan croyait en l'homme mais c'était justement parce qu'il croyait en lui qu'il devait lui mettre la bride sur le cou. Les critiques étaient injustes : Ryan n'était pas un Hitler ou un Staline.

Et pour ne rien arranger, la contrebande était plus florissante que jamais. Sullivan manquait de preuves pour coincer Fontaine et ses hommes et en désespoir de cause, Ryan lui avait donné carte blanche. Le chef de la sécurité avait tout pouvoir pour stopper les agissements du français.

En quittant le pavillon médical et s'enfermant dans la batysphère, îl tira le levier qui devait le conduire à son bureau. La sphère traversa lentement Rapture.

En admirant sa ville, Ryan sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose était en train de changer Rapture, de la faire lentement pourir. Andrew connaissait quelques rares notions de médecine, de par son père. Et une des plus évidentes était la suivante : si la main mettait le bras en danger, il fallait la couper. On pouvait facilement passer cette idée de façon plus symbolique. Il fallait éliminer les éléments dangereux avant qu'ils ne s'attaquent au reste de la société.

Et Fontaine était cette main.

Ryan se fichait pas mal de la légalité de son acte. La loi, c'était lui qui la forgeait. C'était sa ville, son idéal, son utopie !

Des parasites comme le français n'avaient pas le droit de venir la souiller.

En sortant de la batysphère au Coeur d'Hephaîstos, le regard du maître de la ville se porta sur une série d'affichettes, collées à même le mur. Celles-ci étaient de couleur blanche et jaune. Elles representaient un homme jusqu'à la taille, en chemise de travail et bretelles. Il avait les poings croisés sur les hanches et levait la tête au ciel avec un air de défi. Une inscription rouge écrite juste en dessous du dessin parachevait le tout.

_Qui est Atlas ? répéta Ryan en lisant l'inscription.

Atlas...un nom qui revenait souvent dans les rapports de Sullivan. Un opposant à la Grande Chaîne, très populaire dans les milieux pauvres de Rapture.

Il semblerait que les choses allaient en croissant : Culpepper -la rivale de Cohen- chantait de plus en plus contre Ryan et sa politique. Atlas, qui bénéficait d'un fort soutien -disait-on- dans la population pauvre de Rapture. Fontaine, qui innondait le marché de cette nouvelle drogue et s'enrichissait de plus en plus avec la contrebande.

Et pour ne rien arranger, d'un strict point de vue personnel, les choses allaient mal avec Jasmine.

Il la pressait mais elle refusait de se montrer en public avec lui. Elle avait peur des ragots qui fleuriraient sur leur compte. Ryan lui avait alors raconté une anecdote : au début des années 30, à la surface, il avait été invité à une soirée dans la haute société texane. Malgré ses positions libérales affichées, on s'arrachait la compagnie du milliardaire. Ryan réchignait à fréquenter les milieux conservateurs et en particulier, les partisans des lois Crow. Il ne comprenait pas qu'un pays libéral pouvait entraver à ce point son propre peuple pour une histoire de peau. Il ne trouvait pas normal que pour arriver à son niveau, un noir devait fournir encore plus d'efforts. C'était injuste.

Il avait donc décidé de jouer un tour à ses hôtes : il s'était effectivement rendu à la soirée, au bras d'une de ses conquêtes. Mais personne à la réception ne s'attendait à ce qu'Andrew Ryan se présente accompagné de Dorothy Van Engle.

L'information avait fait le tour de la bonne société sudiste et choqué les biens pensants : pensez donc : un millionaire, d'origine russe, se présentant à une réception texane au bras d'une actrice noire !

Ryan en riait encore. Il se moquait bien du qu'en dira t-on. Il affichait ouvertement ses opinions, ses choix et ses préférences. Et s'il voulait se montrer avec une personne qu'il aimait, il le ferait.

Mais il avait beau prier, insister et se traîner à ses pieds, Jasmine répondait par la négative. Cela mettait Ryan hors de lui : il l'aimait et se moquait bien de l'avis du monde ! Peu lui importait qu'on voie le maître de la ville en couple avec une prostituée de luxe, deux fois plus jeune que lui !

C'aurait été une autre qu'elle, il aurait encore préféré rompre que se plier à ce qu'il estimait une crainte futile. Mais il s'inclinait devant la femme qu'il aimait. Il faisait même plus que l'aimer, il en était fou amoureux.

Il avait presque soixante ans et était amoureux pour la première fois de sa vie.

Du fait du refus de Jasmine d'officialiser leur liaison, seules quelques rares personnes étaient au courant : à savoir les deux intéréssés et Bill McDonagh à qui Andrew se confiait régulièrement. C'était son bras droit après tout.

Ryan se doutait bien que Sullivan devait être au courant lui aussi : les oreilles de l'irlandais étaient dans tout Rapture. Impossible qu'il l'ignore.

Andrew avait préféré se taire auprès du reste des rapturiens pour respecter le voeu de la femme qu'il aimait, même ses plus proches collaborateurs et amis comme Cohen ou Steinman.

Encore pire, il devait pour donner le change -à sa demande !-, continuer à se comporter comme avant, c'est à dire en parfait séducteur. Il devait se montrer aux quatre coins de Rapture, avec à chaque fois une femme différente, comme il le faisait avant. Mais il ne les aimait pas. Pas vraiment.

Plutôt cocasse si on songeait à sa carrière de séducteur mais Ryan n'avait jamais vraiment aimé ses partenaires. Il avait eu de l'affection pour certaines oui, mais aucune n'avait fait vibrer son coeur comme Jasmine savait le faire. C'était pour elle et pour personne d'autre qu'il agissait ainsi.

Ryan soupira. Il aurait adoré une petite cigarette mais ne pouvait pas se la permettre, pas avec sa maladie. Il décida d'évacuer son stress par une marche rapide jusqu'à son bureau. Il salua sa secrétaire en coup de vent, et lui demande de ne pas être dérangé.

Le bureau était plongé dans le noir. Sullivan attendait son patron, admirant l'onéreuse collection de clubs de golf qui trônait sur un mur. Ryan lui signala sa présence par un raclement de gorge. Sullivan laissa là son ouvrage et pivota sur ses talons.

_Monsieur Ryan, commença l'irlandais. Je...

_C'est bon, déclara Andrew en faisant un geste circulaire de la main. Pas de problème.

Le maître de la ville s'assit dans son fauteuil préféré et étira ses membres. Parfois, il avait l'impression de sentir le poids de chacune de ses cinquante-huit années et se désespérait de ne pas avoir d'héritier.

Bien sûr, il avait Rapture, la Grande Chaîne et tout le reste. Les rapturiens étaient sa famille. Mais malgré tout, il aurait aimé avoir un enfant qui porterait son sang et ses idées. Qui pourrait poursuivre la lignée des Ryan après lui.

Andrew regarda le chef de la sécurité qui transpirait à grosses gouttes. Cela rendit Ryan également nerveux : Sullivan n'était pas le genre d'homme à s'inquiéter pour un rien.

_Vos conclusions, demanda sèchement Ryan.

_Terribles, répondit simplement l'officier. Fontaine est bien plus dangereux que ce que nous pensions.

_Expliquez-vous.

_La contrebande et l'ADAM ont fourni à Fontaine un incroyable pouvoir sur les bas fonds de la cité. Toute la pègre de Rapture est à ses pieds et craint bien plus Fontaine que nous.

_Vous en êtes sûr ?

Sullivan hocha la tête :

_Moi et mes hommes avons "interrogé" un des contrebandiers de Fontaine. Il n'a rien voulu dire, même après que nous lui ayons cassé les...

Ryan le stoppa dans son élan :

_Stop ! De grâce...épargnez moi le reste. Allez au but.

Sullivan prit un air grave :

_J'ai finalement obtenu des informations de la part d'un des hommes de Fontaine. Il est en train de bâtir une armée. Il posséde des armes, des munitions et certains de ses partisans auraient reçu des injections de plasmides de combat.

_De combat ? répéta Ryan

_C'est simple : imaginez qu'au lieu de se servir d'un plasmide de feu pour allumer son cigare, on s'en serve pour faire brûler un homme.

Ryan sentit un terrible frisson parcourir son corps. Une telle arme entre les mains des hommes de Fontaine ? C'était comme confier la bombe atomique à un fou. Un sourire triste étira les lèvres du maître de la ville :

_Alors nous n'avons plus le choix mon ami...nous devons passer à l'action. Couper la main.

_Je vous demande pardon ? questionna Sullivan.

_Non, rien, je pensais à haute voix. Vous allez procéder à l'arestation de Frank Fontaine dès ce soir. Vous menerez vos hommes dans les quartiers des contrebandiers et à Fontaine Futuristics. Faites-vous accompagner par MacDonagh. Il s'occupera de nationaliser l'entreprise.

_Monsieur Ryan...hésita Sullivan. Nationaliser l'entreprise de Fontaine, c'est peut-être un peu...

Andrew le coupa.

_C'est indispensable. C'est cette entreprise qui contrôle les plasmides. Je ne veux pas qu'un autre parasite en devienne maître.

_Et comment comptez vous "nationaliser" ? Il n'y a pas d'Etat à Rapture.

_Fontaine Futuristics deviendra possession de Ryan Industries. Si mon entreprise contrôle les plasmides, cela évitera tout débordement.

_Je crains que le peuple n'apprécie pas.

_Au diable le peuple ! cracha Ryan. Ce qu'il veut c'est des plasmides, non ? Alors peu lui importera que cela soit moi ou Fontaine qui lui tende la coupe du moment qu'il peut y boire !

Sullivan s'inclina.

_A vos ordres monsieur Ryan. Je ferais quand même renforcer la sécurité autour de votre bureau. On ne sait jamais.

Ryan le remercia d'un hochement de tête et le reconduisit. Resté seul dans son bureau, il alla embrasser Rapture du regard.

_Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je vais m'occuper de ce parasite avant qu'il ne s'attaque à toi.

Il tendit le bras et caressa la vitre du bout des doigts.

_Ma fille...murmura t-il.


	16. Chapter 15

_Un an et trois mois plus tôt_

Détournant le regard d'un livre de compte Andrew Ryan se frotta les yeux en étouffant un bâillement. C'était une vraie plaie d'avoir à travailler aussi tard, surtout le soir de la Saint Sylvestre. Après tout, ce n'était pas parce qu'il tenait le labeur en très haute valeur, qu'il devait passer toutes ses soirées cloué au bureau.

Mais la nationalisation de Fontaine Futuristics, il y avait maintenant trois mois de cela et le contrôle des plasmides avait multiplié la charge de travail de Ryan. Il devait fournir toute la ville en ADAM et la demande ne cessait de croître. Rares étaient les rapturiens à ne pas toucher à la substance. Ryan pouvait s'enorgueillir d'en faire partie. Même si le traitement de sulfamidés l'épuisait au plus haut point, il refuserait jusqu'au bout de confier son évolution à de la génétique. C'était se rendre esclave de la substance. Et Andrew tenait l'homme en trop haute estime pour supporter le voir s'incliner devant n'importe quoi : gouvernement, dieu ou substance miracle.

Non, il n'aimait pas l'ADAM. Et malgré cela, il en vendait des tonnes et des tonnes chaque semaine. Il était désormais à la tête d'une fortune si considérable, qu'à la surface, il aurait pu s'acheter la Terre entière et vivre somptueusement pour le reste de ses jours.

Il se sentait mal d'être à la tête d'un commerce aussi malsain mais préférait mille fois que ce soit lui et non un parasite qui devienne aussi puissant. Fontaine avait failli mettre à mal Rapture. Ryan n'avait eu aucun remords à agir en premier. Guerre préventive.

Les hommes de Ryan avaient beau avoir eu l'avantage de la surprise, ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à une telle résistance de la part des hommes du français. Ryan avait perdu de nombreux hommes de valeur cette nuit là. Mais ils avaient gagné : Fontaine était mort. Du moins officiellement.

Car on n'avait pas retrouvé le corps de Fontaine ou du moins, on ne l'avait pas formellement identifié. Sullivan n'y était pas allé avec le dos de la cuillère : bon nombre des cadavres avaient étés trop abimés durant la fusillade pour qu'on puisse les reconnaître. Mais Ryan ne s'inquiétait pas : même dans l'hypothèse où Fontaine aurait survécu -et elle était on ne peut plus improbable-, le français avait perdu. Son entreprise était entre les mains de Ryan, ses hommes morts ou en prison, ses biens confisqués et sa fortune réduite à néant.

Ryan grimaça. Il y avait quand même quelque chose qui avait mal tourné : durant la fusillade, les réserves d'ADAM produites par les limaces avaient étés détruites. Alors qu'il représentait des années et des années de récolte, le stock n'était plus. Il avait donc fallu le refaire.

Mais Ryan s'était retrouvé face à un problème de taille : les limaces ne produisaient que fort peu d'ADAM chaque jour. Il aurait fallu des siècles pour avoir à nouveau assez de substance pour tout le monde. Or, le commerce plasmidique était en plein boom. Rapture entière se noyait sous l'ADAM et comptait sur Ryan pour la fournir.

Andrew n'avait alors pas eu le choix. En fouillant dans les papiers de Fontaine, il avait découvert un projet expérimental, censé augmenter de manière significative la quantité d'ADAM produite par les limaces. Fontaine, avec le concours de Tennenbaum, avaient implanté les limaces dans la paroi stomacale d'hôtes humains. Enfin, plutôt "humaines".

Ils avaient testé leur expérience sur l'Orphelinat des Petites Soeurs, qui était tenu par Fontaine. Les petites filles avaient servi de cobayes.

Les pauvres petites avaient désormais la peau grise et des yeux jaunes lumineux. On aurait dit des monstres d'un film d'horreur.

Et le plus horrible dans tout cela, c'était que la théorie de la scientifique s'avérait exacte. Les petites fournissaient largement assez d'ADAM pour subvenir à la demande du marché. Ryan, appuyé par MacDonagh avait dans un premier temps tout voulu stopper mais le docteur Suchong avait fini par le persuader. Après tout, ces petites étaient la poule aux oeufs d'or. C'était désormais le seul moyen de fabriquer de l'ADAM. Il serait toujours temps, avait-il expliqué, de stopper l'opération quand la demande de plasmide redeviendrait normale.

Il n'avait pas le choix, n'est-ce pas ? Les gens comptaient sur lui, Rapture toute entière comptait sur lui.

Un nouveau bâillement mit fin à ses réflexions. Il était décidément trop fatigué pour continuer à travailler. Autant laisser les comptes en plan et reprendre demain. Il avait bien mérité d'aller profiter un peu du nouvel an avec Diane.

Jasmine refusant toujours de revenir sur sa position, Ryan avait fini par se contenter de plus longues relations avec ses compagnes officielles. Il avait ainsi l'impression de moins tromper Jasmine même s'il espérait chaque jour que la femme de sa vie accepterait enfin de se montrer avec lui.

Diane McClintock était la dernière femme avec qui il se montrait. Il l'appréciait : c'était une femme belle et agréable, bien que sans doute un peu trop altruiste. Combien de fois n'avait-elle pas supplié Ryan de donner de l'argent ou du travail aux quartiers pauvres !

Diane ne comprenait pas que s'il avait fait cela, Andrew aurait nourri les parasites. Bien sûr que le rêve de Rapture laissait des habitants sur le carreau. Bien sûr que certains peinaient jour et nuit pour avoir à peine de quoi se nourrir. Mais Ryan ne pouvait pas tous les prendre en charge. Il employait et payait déjà l'essentiel de la ville, il n'allait pas en plus prendre en charge les quartiers pauvres ! Si certains rapturiens étaient assez stupides pour dépenser leur argent à les aider, parfait, c'était leur choix. Andrew n'avait rien à dire là dessus.

Le maître de la ville se leva difficilement de sa chaise et passa son manteau. Il ferma le livre de compte d'un coup sec. Inutile de le ranger, il devrait s'y remettre bien assez tôt de toute façon.

Après les dernières vérifications d'usage, Ryan activa la sécurité de son bureau avant de s'en aller. Non pas qu'il craignait qu'on le vole mais c'était une simple précaution, acquise lorsque il travaillait à Angenore's. Toujours s'assurer que les fruits de son travail étaient en parfaite sécurité avant de vaquer à des occupations plus légères.

Ryan pressa le pas jusqu'à sa batysphère personnelle. Andrew rajusta machinalement son nœud papillon en franchissant la lourde porte qui conduisait à la salle d'immersion. Mais une fois entré, une surprise de taille l'attendait.

Un petit groupe de rapturiens lui barrait le passage, l'empêchant d'accéder à sa batysphère.

Ryan ne les connaissait pas mais pouvait deviner, à en juger par leurs mines creusées et leurs vêtements en loques, qu'ils venaient des quartiers pauvres. Andrew grimaça. Et voilà que les parasites venaient mendier à ses pieds, jusqu'au soir du Nouvel An ! N'avaient-ils donc par encore compris la politique de Ryan ? Pas de don. Juste des investissements.

Andrew marcha d'un pas vif vers le groupe et leur ordonna de se disperser. Ils ne bougèrent pas.

_Je vous ai donné un ordre. Vous me bloquez le passage.

_Oh mais n'l'savons bien m'sieur Ryan. C'était même un peu l'idée, voyez ?

L'interlocuteur d'Andrew avait la trentaine et était vêtu d'un bleu de travail. Et surtout, un sourire satisfait qui déplut fortement au maître de la ville.

_Messieurs, je ne vais pas renouveler ma demande. Circulez.

_Et sinon quoi ? renchérit l'homme en bleu de travail. Vous allez appeler le méchant officier Sullivan, qui va tous nous fout' en taule ?

L'homme et son groupe partirent dans un rire tonitruant qui mit Ryan mal à l'aise. Ils n'avaient pas peur du chef de la sécurité ? Cela n'augurait rien de bon. Le maître de la ville fit lentement un pas en arrière.

_Où tu t'en vas comme ça, mon mignon ? demanda un de ses compagnons. T'as pas la trouille quand même, si ?

Ryan déglutit avec difficulté et fit encore un pas en arrière.

Le chef du groupe plongea les mains dans ses poches et en sortit un revolver. Ses hommes eux, se munirent de clés à molette, de tuyaux et d'autres objets contondants. Nouveau pas en arrière.

_Ca sert à rien de r'culer m'sieur, dit le chef du groupe en pointa son arme. Vous pouvez pas nous échapper.

_Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda Ryan d'une voix forte. De l'argent ?

_C'est pas l'pognon qu'on avait dans l'idée m'sieur. Plutôt vot' vie, voyez ?

Ryan sentit un frisson courir le long de son échine. Ses mains se mirent à trembler et une plaque de sueur se forma sur son front.

Des assassins ? Qui en voulaient à sa vie ? Mais pourquoi ?

_En fait', c'est même pas cont' vous qu'on en a m'sieur. C'est les ordres.

_Les ordres ? répéta Ryan.

L'homme en bleu de travail opina du chef :

_Ouais. Les ordres d'Atlas.

Atlas ?

Ryan n'eut pas le temps de penser plus longtemps puisque une balle le frôla et alla frapper le mur à ses côtés.

Il fit demi tour et se rua en direction de la sortie. Il entendit à nouveau une balle le manquer tandis que ses assaillants se lançaient à sa poursuite.

C'était impossible, se répétait-il sans cesse. On ne pouvait pas venir le tuer dans sa propre ville ! Pas lui !

Et pourtant, un groupe d'hommes armés le poursuivait. Avec la ferme intention de le tuer.

Ryan franchit plusieurs salles en haletant. Il avait l'impression de revivre les évènements de 1919 en Russie. Sauf qu'il était loin d'être aussi jeune qu'avant.

Ses poumons lui donnèrent l'impression de brûler mais il ne ralentit pas la cadence pour autant. Ralentir signifiait mourir.

Ryan ne se risquait même pas à regarder au dessus de son épaule. La moindre seconde de perdue pourrait lui être fatale.

De panique, Andrew manqua plusieurs fois de se tromper d'embranchement. Il avait espérer trouver quelqu'un dans les couloirs mais à cette heure çi, le Cœur d'Héphaïstos était désespérément vide. Il devait être le seul à être aussi bête pour travailler aussi tard.

Nouveau coup de feu qui cette fois, toucha son but. Ryan sentit une douleur fulgurante le frapper au mollet gauche avant d'embraser sa jambe toute entière. Il cria de douleur et eut les larmes au yeux en sentant le sang couler et salir sa jambe de pantalon.

En toute logique, il aurait dû s'écrouler, se rouler en boule et compresser la blessure. Mais il refusait de stopper. Malgré chaque pas qui était plus dur que celui qui précédait, malgré la douleur de sa blessure et son cœur qui menaçait de lâcher, il continuait.

Il avait remporté bien des batailles dans le monde de la finance en suivant quelques règles : il fallait se montrer plus résistant que ses ennemis, toujours prévoir ce qu'ils allaient faire et surtout, garder un as dans sa manche. Si ça marchait dans le business, il ne voyait pas pourquoi ça ne pouvait pas s'appliquer à la vraie vie.

La douleur lui fit fermer les yeux un court instant mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il reconnut l'immense hall aux grandes colonnes qui menait à son bureau et la puissante porte blindée qui en barrait l'entrée. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais le temps d'entrer dans ses quartiers, ses meurtriers étaient trop près.

Néanmoins, il se traina en boitant jusqu'à la lourde porte et s'y adossa. Ses poursuivants arrivèrent dans le hall quelques secondes à peine après lui.

Un sourire franc éclairait leur visage. C'était du moins ce que Ryan croyait voir : sa vue se troublait à cause de la douleur de son mollet et les images qu'il percevait étaient floues

Andrew eut peur qu'un instant, ils décident de lui tirer à nouveau dessus mais ils réagirent exactement comme il l'avait prévu : ils s'avancèrent vers lui d'un pas confiant, trop heureux de lui porter le coup de grâce au corps à corps.

Ce fut quand les hommes ne furent plus qu'à deux mètres de lui que Ryan poussa un bouton caché au sol et que deux tourelles de sécurité jaillirent du sol et ouvrirent le feu sur ses ennemis.

Les tourelles étaient équipées de mitrailleuses Thompson M1 de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, bien assez puissantes pour tuer un homme et c'était exactement ce qu'elles faisaient.

Les sept cents coups par minute firent des ravages dans le petit groupe d'assaillants et tous furent touchés avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de se mettre à couvert.

Ryan poussa un soupir de satisfaction en voyant tomber ses agresseurs comme des poupées de chiffon désarticulées, le sang coulant avec abondance de leurs blessures.

En un éclair, tout fut terminé.

Les assaillants étaient morts ou trop grièvement blessés pour menacer Ryan. Andrew resta un long moment à reprendre son souffle, respirant une atmosphère lourde en odeur de poudre et de sang mêlés.

Ryan se releva avec difficulté, bénissant intérieurement la paranoïa de Sullivan qui l'avait poussé à installer ce système qu'Andrew avait toujours considéré comme un gadget inutile. Il se demandait bien où il en serait sans ces petites merveilles.

Andrew entra le long code de déverrouillage de la porte. A peine s'était-il glissé à l'intérieur que le maître de la ville la referma aussitôt, craignant de voir arriver d'autres assassins.

Ryan boitilla jusqu'à son bureau même, jurant à chaque pas qu'il faisait.

Il fallait qu'il contacte Sullivan, lui dire ce qui s'était passé.

Ryan s'assit à son bureau et pressa le bouton d'urgence, tout en comprimant sa blessure d'une main. Il pouvait ainsi contacter directement les postes clés de la ville, sans perdre du temps avec les opératrices. Il composa le numéro privé de l'officier Sullivan. Étrangement, ce ne fut pas l'irlandais qui décrocha.

Ryan crut reconnaître la voix d'un des bras droits de Sullivan.

_Ici le poste de sécurité de Rapture, je vous écoute, quelle est la nature de votre urgence ?

Ryan déglutit difficilement. Chaque mot lui semblait-être une torture.

_Ici...Andrew Ryan. Passez moi immédiatement...l'officier...Sullivan.

_Je regrette monsieur Ryan mais c'est impossible.

_Comment ça impossible ? répéta Ryan avec de la colère dans la voix.

_L'officier Sullivan est actuellement en opération dans Rapture.

En opération ? Qu'est-ce que Sullivan pouvait bien mener comme opération la nuit du Nouvel An ?

_Dites moi ce qui se passe.

La voix du policier se fit plus posée.

_Je ne peux pas monsieur Ryan. Je ne suis pas autorisé à divulguer au public...

_Je ne suis pas le public, bon sang ! Je suis le chef de cette cité, je suis Rapture ! Vous allez me répondre !

Le policier semblait terriblement ennuyé.

_J'ignore ce qui se passe exactement monsieur Ryan mais une série d'attentats déchire la ville en ce moment même. On vient de nous signaler qu'une bombe vient d'exploser au Kashmir et que des fusillades ont éclaté à d'autres endroits de Rapture. Tout le service est débordé.

Ryan resta interdit. Quoi ? Une bombe ? Des combats ? Quelqu'un profitait de la Saint Sylvestre pour orchestrer des attentats.

Ce qui voulait dire que sa tentative de meurtre n'était en fait, qu'une partie du puzzle. Atlas cherchait à réduire sa ville à néant. Il ne le laisserait pas faire.

_Écoutez-moi avec attention, dit Ryan en articulant. Je viens d'être victime d'une tentative de meurtre. Je suis blessé à la jambe et je perds du sang. Je veux que vous envoyez immédiatement à mon bureau le docteur Steinmann. Ainsi que ma garde personnelle.

La garde d'honneur de Ryan était composée des hommes et des femmes triés sur le volet par Sullivan lui-même, chargée de la protection du maître de la ville. Andrew avait toujours dédaigné ce qu'il considérait là encore comme une absurdité. Mais cette nuit et dans les jours à venir, il aurait besoin d'eux.

_Mais monsieur Ryan, le docteur Steinmann est un plasticien pas un...

Ryan le coupa sèchement.

_Je me moque bien de ça ! rugit Andrew. Vous allez m'obéir ! Et dès que vous pourrez avoir Sullivan, dites lui de venir à mon bureau le plus vite possible !

Ryan raccrocha en pestant et se mordit les lèvres de douleur.

Peu lui importait que Steinmann ne soit pas le plus qualifié pour venir le soigner. Il avait besoin d'hommes de confiance. De ses plus proches amis et alliés. Et ce fut pour cela qu'il passa de nombreux autres coups de téléphone à son cercle de confiance, l'enjoignant de le rejoindre au plus vite à son bureau.

Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, la plupart de ceux qu'il avait contacté étaient auprès de lui. Tous sauf Sullivan en fait.

La garde d'honneur s'était déployée dans tout Héphaïstos, prête à tuer la moindre personne qui voudrait nuire à leur maître.

Dans le bureau même, quatre des membres de cette garde surveillaient l'entrée.

Ryan était étendu sur son canapé, Steinmann posant les derniers bandages sur sa plaie. L'allemand avait fait du bon travail malgré son manque de compétences dans la matière. Il avait stoppé l'hémorragie et désinfecté la blessure. Ryan se sentait déjà beaucoup mieux. La douleur ne l'empêchait plus de réfléchir désormais.

_Voilà monsieur Ryan, déclara le médecin. Vous avez eu de la chance, la balle n'a rien touché de vital et elle est ressortie.

_Dans combien de temps pourrais-je à nouveau marcher ? demanda Andrew.

_Peu de temps si vous vous injectez de l'ADAM. Sinon, il faudra compter sur de longs mois d'immobilisation.

_Je ne peux me permettre ni l'une, ni l'autre de vos solutions. Je refuse _catégoriquement_ l'ADAM. Et je ne peux pas passer ma vie comme un oisif alors que ma ville est attaquée. Bill, où en sommes nous ?

L'écossais lissa sa grande moustache :

_Le Kashmir est sévèrement touché. Les partisans d'Atlas ont profité de la panique causée par leur bombe pour provoquer une insurrection.

Ryan déglutit. La situation était vraiment mauvaise.

_Les dégâts ?

MacDonagh consulta un petit papier qu'il tenait à la main :

_L'essentiel du restaurant est détruit. De nombreux clients blessés dans l'explosion, quelques tués.

Ryan pâlit. Et dire que Diane devait justement l'attendre au Kashmir ce soir !

_Et Mlle McClintock ?

MacDonagh haussa les épaules :

_Je l'ignore monsieur. Les combats font encore rage dans cette zone de la ville, on n'a pas encore pu évacuer tous les clients.

Ryan posa ses yeux sur Steinmann qui rangeait son matériel médical :

_Joseph, je veux que vous vous rendiez au Pavillon Médical et que vous prêtiez main-forte à vos collègues. Si Diane se trouve parmi les blessés de l'attentat, soignez-la du mieux que vous le pouvez.

Le médecin hocha la tête.

_Bien entendu.

Ryan dut s'aider de ses coudes pour mieux se positionner dans le canapé :

_Ensuite ? lança t-il à l'assemblée.

Suchong prit la parole, remontant ses grosses lunettes sur son nez :

_Par chance, les révolutionnaires n'ont pas encore atteint les laboratoires d'ADAM. J'ai eu le temps d'activer la sécurité maximale.

_Très bien, répondit Ryan. Si ces parasites s'emparent de l'ADAM, nous aurons un bien plus grave problème sur les bras.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit et les gardes pointèrent un instant leurs armes avant de les abaisser en découvrant leur supérieur.

Sullivan se traina difficilement à l'intérieur, son uniforme de chef de la sécurité rouge de sang.

Steinmann se précipita vers lui mais l'irlandais lui fit signe que tout allait bien.

_C'est pas le mien, expliqua Sullivan à l'assemblée.

L'officier en nage, marcha jusqu'à Ryan.

_Rapport préliminaire de situation : attentat à la bombe au Kashmir. D'autres bombes ont explosé dans des endroits publics. Fusillades dans les quartiers riches et moyens de la ville. Les hommes d'Atlas sont nombreux mais nous renversons lentement la situation.

_Vous en êtes sûr ? demanda Suchong.

_Absolument. La plupart de ces minables ne savent même pas se servir d'une arme. Nous devrions avoir maté cette révolte dans la journée.

Ryan ne partageait pas l'optimisme du chef de la sécurité :

_Et s'ils recommencent ? Ils ont bien failli m'avoir dans mes propres quartiers !

_Ça n'arrivera plus, assura Sullivan. Je vais encore renforcer la garde autour de vous et de votre domicile.

L'esprit d'Andrew se remettait lentement en marche :

_Protégez avant tout Ryan Industries. Si la guerre se prolonge...

_Elle ne se prolongera pas.

__Si_ elle se prolonge, insista Ryan d'un ton sec, nous devons conserver intactes nos réserves industrielles. C'est classique de vaincre l'ennemi en le privant de ses stocks. Il ne faut pas que cela nous arrive.

Suchong éleva la voix.

_Si je puis me permettre...il faudrait contrôler les batysphères. Empêcher leur usage par les hommes d'Atlas. Et il nous faut aussi nous protéger contre d'autres attentats.

_Que proposez-vous ?

_Nous pourrions restreindre l'usage des Vita-Chambres à notre seul camp. Et activer la sécurité automatique totale.

Ryan hocha la tête. La Vita-Chambre était un appareil d'un usage encore tout nouveau dans Rapture. Il permettait de soigner toute personne qu'on plaçait à l'intérieur, guérissant même les blessures les plus graves. La théorie disait même que si une personne venait à mourir, la Vita-Chambre le ramènerait à la vie.

Andrew ne croyait pas à ces sornettes mais il fallait reconnaître que les Vita-Chambres étaient efficaces. Et comme Suchong venait de le suggérer, on pouvait restreindre son usage à certaines personnes. Le camp de Ryan se retrouvait alors virtuellement immortel.

Quant à la sécurité automatique totale, elle consistait à activer toutes les caméras, tourelles et robots de sécurité dans la ville. Voilà qui apporterait un atout de poids aux hommes de Sullivan.

_Très bien, déclara Ryan. Nous ferrons ainsi. Mais j'insiste sur le fait que ces mesures d'urgence sont temporaires. Tout devra revenir à la normale quand Atlas et ses sbires seront écrasés.

Mais Ryan avait confiance. Non seulement en ses hommes mais surtout en sa ville. Rapture ne sombrerait pas. La révolte d'Atlas n'était qu'un hoquet de la part des parasites, une vague jacquerie

Ils mettaient sa cité de l'Impossible en doute ? Très bien, ils allaient être servis.

Une grêle de feu allait s'abattre sur ces cafards et dans quelques années, plus personne ne se souviendrait qu'un jour, une révolte éclata le nuit de la Saint Sylvestre, à quelques heures de 1959.


	17. Chapter 16

_Rapture, neuf mois plus tôt_

Ryan observait son propre reflet dans le métal du casque de scaphandrier qui était posé devant lui. Un casque classique, avec plusieurs hublots protégés par une grille. Rien qu'à le voir, le casque semblait terriblement lourd. Il fallait sans doute un entrainement draconien pour supporter son poids.

Ryan se trouvait dans les la laboratoires du docteur Suchong. Ce dernier venait de lui présenter l'arme qui, selon lui, renverserait le cours de la guerre. Il comptait transformer les vieux scaphandres de Rapture en combinaisons de combat qui seraient greffées à même la peau. La personne qui porterait la combinaison serait éternellement piégée dans cet amas de métal et ne pourrait jamais en sortir. Mais ce n'était pas comme si les futurs Protecteurs -le nom avait été choisi par Suchong lui-même- avaient le choix.

_Clic, clac, clic, clac._

Ryan fit quelques pas. A chaque pas, la férule de sa canne heurtait le sol avec force, la faisant tinter tout entière. C'était une canne métallique faite principalement de laiton, qu'il avait adopté peu de temps après sa tentative d'assassinat.

Comme il l'avait promis à Steinmann, il avait refusé d'utiliser de l'ADAM pour soigner sa jambe et était allé jusqu'à rejeter tout repos. En conséquence, la blessure avait mal cicatrisé, condamnant le maître de la ville à une éternelle claudication.

Mais Ryan se moquait bien de l'état de son mollet. Peu lui importait de devoir se déplacer avec un appui quelconque. Il était même prêt à donner son autre jambe et tous ses membres si cela pouvait sauver Rapture.

_Clic, clac, clic, clac. _

Ryan pivota sur lui-même. Il caressa du bout du doigt le pommeau tronconique de sa canne, gravé d'un R stylisé, logo de Ryan Industries.

Sullivan avait insisté pour qu'il se munisse d'une canne épée mais Ryan avait refusé tout net. Il était déjà sous la garde quasi permanente de ses hommes, il n'allait pas en plus, se munir d'une arme !

Ryan porta son regard sur l'ensemble de la pièce. Un laboratoire aux murs blancs, sans décoration. Un groupe de scientifiques, travaillant d'arrache-pied sur les éléments de l'armure du Protecteur sous la houlette du docteur Yi Suchong.

Le chinois se tenait juste à la droite de son maître et Ryan ne put s'empêcher de penser que cela arrivait bien souvent ces derniers temps.

Sullivan avait eu à la fois tort et raison. La milice d'Atlas fut bien écrasée en quelques heures, au prix d'importants dégâts humains ou matériels. Et un des moindres n'était pas, selon Ryan, la défiguration de Diane.

Mais Atlas avait réussi à disperser son armée dans la population de Rapture, où il corrompait lentement le peuple en lui servant son brouet idéologique. Le pouvoir au peuple, l'égalité pour tous, plus de pauvreté,...ce genre de fadaises.

Ce système avait été essayé à la surface. Son bilan ? Des millions de morts au nom du sacro saint idéal communiste.

Si ça n'avait été que des mots et des idées, Ryan pouvait s'en accommoder. Après tout, plusieurs rapturiens ne cachaient pas leurs sympathies pour des idéaux de gauche. Mais ce que Ryan ne pouvait pas supporter, c'était que les mensonges d'Atlas gagnaient du terrain.

Jour après jour, comme une tumeur grandissait, le nombre des supporters d'Atlas allait croissant. Et les plus hardis n'hésitaient pas à terroriser Rapture par des attentats ou des actions violentes. Chaque semaine, des habitants des quartiers riches de Rapture mourraient de façon horrible. Et en conséquence, chaque semaine, les représailles de Sullivan retombaient sur la population pauvre de la ville.

Et entre les deux, restait l'essentiel de Rapture, la population médiane. Ni assez riche pour embrasser les quartiers huppés de la cité, ni assez pauvre pour se retrouver reléguée dans les bidonvilles, c'était l'épine dorsale de la population, que chacun des deux camps tentait de rallier à sa cause.

Ryan comme Atlas savaient que la guerre serait gagnée par le camp qui aurait cette population avec lui.

_Le projet vous plaît ? demanda Suchong, la voix fiévreuse d'excitation.

Ryan toucha du bout des doigts l'épaisse armure de Protecteur. Elle était glacée. Andrew se demanda un court instant si les personnes qui porteraient cet équipement sentiraient pour le reste de leur vie cette morsure froide.

_C'est intéressant, avoua Ryan.

Il ne pouvait honnêtement pas cacher son admiration devant le potentiel de destruction et de puissance que représentait le Protecteur. Dopé par des plasmides adaptés, il serait aussi rapide qu'un guépard, aussi fort qu'un taureau et aussi résistant qu'un éléphant.

_Et vous comptez lier ces...

_Protecteurs, dit Suchong en terminant la phrase à la place de son maître.

_..._choses_, reprit Ryan, aux Petites Soeurs ?

Les "protégées" de Tenenbaum étaient rapidement devenues la cible principale des supporters d'Atlas. L'ADAM qu'elles avaient dans le corps était un enjeu stratégique. Désormais, les plasmides étaient devenus des armes et les Petites Soeurs en étaient l'armurerie. Et les Protecteurs représentaient l'armurier.

_Absolument, déclara le docteur en souriant de plus belle. Ils seront les accompagnateurs des petites et consacreront chaque seconde de leur vie à leur protection. Je puis vous assurer qu'aucun homme d'Atlas n'osera se frotter à eux.

_Mais ils ne sont pas invincibles, pas vrai ?

Suchong concéda le point :

_Certes. Mais à moins que leurs adversaires ne les attaquent avec des roquettes ou je ne sais quel matériel de guerre, les Protecteurs seront en mesure d'en découdre avec n'importe qui.

_Et pour ce qui est des gens dans l'armure ? N'y a t-il pas un autre moyen que de les y greffer ?

Suchong secoua la tête :

_Non, monsieur Ryan, c'est impossible. Ils doivent devenir l'armure. C'est la condition _sine qua non _de notre réussite. Mais par chance, nous arrivons à les persuader.

Ryan soupira longuement. En temps normal, il aurait refusé pareil projet. Mais depuis le premier Janvier, ils n'étaient plus dans une situation_ normale_. C'était la guerre après tout.

Il y avait et il y aurait des excès bien sûr. Mais tout redeviendrait normal une fois la vague franchie. Oui, tout.

Rapture pourrait repartir du bon pied, foulant les parasites et allant encore plus loin dans sa doctrine, celle de l'homme.

_Et comment...

Ryan hésita sur les termes à employer :

_..._persuadez_ vous les cobayes ?

Suchong ne répondit pas et fit signe à Andrew de le suivre.

_Clic, clac, clic, clac._

Suchong guidait le petit groupe -soit lui-même, Ryan, quelques scientifiques et des membres de la garde d'honneur- dans les méandres de ses laboratoires. Andrew avait l'impression de voir pour la centième fois ce couloir blanc et stérile, de la même couleur que ceux des hôpitaux.

Finalement, le chinois stoppa devant une petite porte, un peu en retrait. Il composa un code complexe pour la déverrouiller puis, poussa la porte.

Quand il entra, Ryan fut d'abord surpris par la noirceur des lieux. C'était inhabituel dans les locaux de Suchong où tout était éclairé de la même lumière blanche immaculée.

Une odeur de sang, de fluides corporels et de graisse se fraya un chemin jusqu'aux narines du maître de la ville. D'instinct, il plaqua un mouchoir contre son nez et sa bouche.

Les scientifiques et les gardes du corps avaient aussi cette expression de dégoût sur le visage. Suchong au contraire, arborait un visage serein.

Le docteur abaissa un levier et une lumière blafarde illumina le centre de la pièce. Une table d'opération y trônait et sur celle-ci, un homme, solidement ligoté par des lanières de cuir.

Ryan fit quelques pas en avant, à l'invitation de Suchong.

En y regardant de plus près, ce n'était pas un homme. Ou plutôt, ça n'en n'était plus un : sa peau était tendue sur les os, pareille à de la cire étirée. Elle était aussi grise que la pierre et ses yeux semblaient briller comme des feux follets. Il n'avait plus sur le crâne que quelques mèches éparses, de couleur fauve. Sa poitrine se soulevait doucement, au rythme de ses inspirations irrégulières.

Sa bouche était entrouverte, laissant apparaître des dents cariées, tachées de rouge.

Une salive noire, visqueuse et gluante, tombait goutte à goutte le long de ses lèvres, dégageant une odeur de pourriture.

Mais ce n'était pas le plus étrange : l'homme semblait présenter d'étranges grosseurs sur le corps et le visage, comme de gigantesques kystes.

Andrew n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. D'un réflexe machinal, dû à son éducation religieuse, Ryan se signa à la manière orthodoxe : l'épaule droite en premier et en joignant le pouce, l'index et le majeur.

Il regretta ce geste qu'il regretta à l'instant même où il l'effectuait.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda t-il après avoir écarté le mouchoir un court instant de sa bouche.

_Un Chrosôme.

_Un quoi ?

Suchong répéta le terme que Ryan n'arrivait toujours pas à saisir.

_Ce que vous voyez-là, expliqua Suchong d'un ton didactique, c'est ce qu'il résulte d'une surconsommation d'ADAM. Cet homme à multiplié les injections jusqu'à ce que son corps ne le supporte plus. Il a fini par évoluer de façon totalement anarchique, sans aucun contrôle. Un peu comme si un arbre sans tuteur poussait soudainement et grandissait tordu.

Ryan approcha sa main du Chrosôme mais Suchong lui attrapa le poignet avec force :

_Ne le touchez pas monsieur ! Il est sous sédatif mais il reste extrêmement dangereux. Son cerveau à littéralement fondu. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est une prochaine injection d'ADAM. Et croyez moi quand je vous dis qu'il serait prêt à tout pour en trouver la plus petite goutte.

_C'est horrible, murmura Ryan en ramenant le mouchoir contre sa bouche.

_C'est surtout pratique pour nous, dit Suchong, pragmatique. Nous le capturons, le lobotomisons et nous l'enfermons dans l'armure du Protecteur. Ce ne sont plus des êtres humains, monsieur. Il n'y a pas de scrupules à avoir. Et puis, il a choisi d'être ainsi, non ?

Oui...sans doute, le docteur avait raison. Ce qu'allait subir cet homme était monstrueux bien sûr, mais il avait fait son choix. Il avait choisi d'augmenter les doses d'ADAM sans même y penser. Personne ne lui avait injecté la substance miracle de force dans les veines.

Ryan se félicita de n'avoir jamais cédé à la tentation de l'ADAM.

_Et comment comptez-vous effectuer le lien ?

_Je cherche encore un plasmide adapté, avoua Suchong en guidant doucement son maître vers la sortie. Les recherches sont longues et coûteuses mais nous devrions bientôt disposer de nos premiers Protecteurs fonctionnels.

Suchong abaissa la manette et la pièce replongea dans le noir. Seule l'horrible odeur signalait encore la présence du pauvre diable attaché à la table d'opération.

Le groupe sortit de la pièce que le chinois referma avec soin. Il expliqua ensuite à Ryan qu'il y avait pour l'instant qu'un petit nombre de Chrosômes dans Rapture, sous solide surveillance et qu'ils ne représentaient nullement un danger pour la cité.

Mais Ryan ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son esprit de la vision du Chrosôme, retenu prisonnier dans les abysses des laboratoires de Suchong.

Il signa tous les papiers que les aides de Suchong lui tendirent, les lisant à peine. Il n'avait qu'une envie, sortir du bâtiment.

Lorsque les portes se refermèrent derrière lui, Ryan tomba à genoux et aspira à grande goulées, comme s'il avait oublié de respirer depuis qu'il avait découvert le Chrosôme. Deux membres de sa garde se précipitèrent pour le soutenir et l'aider à se reprendre.

Par chance, la crise fut brève. Il se releva et s'essuya le visage dégoulinant de sueur avec son mouchoir.

Ryan avait originellement prévu de se rendre à Héphaïstos pour travailler mais il lui serait impossible d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit avant que cette vision d'horreur ne quitte sa tête. Et il ne connaissait qu'une seule personne susceptible de le guérir.

Le Jardin d'Eve était le club de gentlemen le plus huppé de tout Rapture. Rares étaient les hommes à ne jamais y avoir mis les pieds. On y trouvait les plus belles des rapturiennes. Certes à un prix exorbitant mais enfin nul n'avait le meilleur sans avoir à y mettre le prix.

A cette heure-ci, les locaux étaient encore fermés. Il était encore trop tôt, le Jardin d'Eve n'ouvrait pas à sa clientèle avant huit ou neuf heures du soir. Mais Andrew Ryan n'était pas une clientèle comme les autres.

Au delà d'être l'homme le plus puissant de la ville, Ryan avait une réputation atypique dans la maison close. Il avait beau s'y rendre assez régulièrement, il avait toujours dédaigné les filles qu'on lui avait proposé. Les gérants s'étaient pliés en quatre pourtant, lui offrant quelquefois de véritables déesses. Mais il n'y en avait qu'une qui trouvait grâce au cœur d'Andrew.

Jasmine l'attendait dans sa chambre, la plus luxueuse du bâtiment. Elle était assise sur son lit et portait une robe cramoisie avec une broche en rubis, cadeau qu'il lui avait offert. En fait, en y réfléchissant bien, il ne l'avait que rarement vue porter une couleur autre que le rouge.

A peine avait-il franchi l'huis qu'un franc sourire illumina le visage de la jeune femme et qu'elle se jeta dans ses bras en l'embrassa avec passion.

Ryan l'enlaça avec délices. Elle portait un nouveau parfum. A l'odeur sans doute un peu trop capiteuse mais malgré tout très agréable.

C'était quand il était avec elle qu'il savait pourquoi il l'aimait. Auprès d'elle, plus rien n'avait d'importance : ni son âge, ni ses blessures, ni ses doutes, plus rien n'existait. Il l'aimait et c'était tout ce qui importait.

Il se sentit glisser avec elle sur le lit et sentir partir loin, très loin, le souvenir du Chrosôme et de la saleté du monde...

_Qu'est-ce que tu penses des enfants ? lui demanda t-il en se tournant vers elle.

Jasmine était encore lovée dans les draps tandis qu'Andrew s'était habillé et finissait de remettre ses chaussures. Assis au pied du lit, il la regarda amoureusement. Il avait passé quelques heures très agréables avec elle mais il était temps de retourner au travail.

_De quoi ? demanda t-elle, le voix lourde de fatigue.

_Les enfants, répéta t-il avec un ton enjoué. Tu sais, comme les adultes mais en plus petit.

Elle se redressa sur les oreillers et le fixa. Il lui sembla la voir pâlir sans qu'il ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi.

_Andrew, hésita t-elle...je...

Il la coupa gentiment en levant la main :

_Ça va. Pas de problème. Tu n'es pas obligée de me répondre tout de suite.

_C'est pas que je veux pas Andrew. C'est juste que ça...

Il la coupa une nouvelle fois en s'approchant d'elle et en l'embrassant :

_Encore une fois, ça va. Je sais que c'est une grosse décision. Je voulais juste que tu y penses, d'accord ?

_D'accord, dit-elle sans cesser de pâlir.

Il l'abandonna à regret en lui promettant qu'il reviendrait bientôt la voir. Il n'avait pas plutôt franchi la porte de sa chambre qu'elle lui manquait déjà.

Il avait peut-être fait une erreur en parlant des enfants. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment abordé le problème, Jasmine déviant la conversation dès qu'elle s'engageait sur ce terrain. Pourtant, c'était une préoccupation de plus en plus obsédante pour Ryan. Il avait besoin d'un enfant.

Il avait déjà Rapture elle-même, bien sûr. Mais il aurait quand même préféré un héritier _humain_. Il voulait pouvoir transmettre son nom et son legs. Et il aurait aimé s'assurer de la continuité de sa lignée avant sa mort.

Il n'était pas encore dans sa tombe mais s'en rapprochait chaque jour. Il vivait avec un cancer dont il guérissait à grand-peine et une balle dans la jambe. Pour parachever le tout, il avait quand même presque soixante ans. Plus d'un demi-siècle.

Ryan battit un moment le pavé devant le Jardin d'Eve. Puisque il se trouvait à la Forteresse Folâtre, autant en profiter pour voir Cohen.

Il trouva l'artiste dans le Hall de la Marine, en train de faire passer des auditions. Son ami était enfoncé dans un fauteuil de velours rouge et semblait juger un jeune homme qui se tenait sur la scène. Un petit orchestre, placé dans la fosse, accompagnait les prestations.

Trois hommes étaient assis aux côtés du maître artiste. Ryan pensa qu'il devait s'agir de ceux que Cohen trouvait d'un niveau acceptable pour faire office de faire-valoir. Cohen était drastique dans le choix de ses partenaires. Nul autre que lui-même ne trouvait grâce à ses yeux. Mais Sander ne pouvait pas assurer tous les spectacles de Rapture seul. A son grand désespoir, d'ailleurs.

Ryan s'avança jusqu'à Cohen qui se leva pour l'accueillir. Les deux hommes se donnèrent une franche accolade.

_Andrew ! s'exclama le virtuose. Comment allez-vous ?

_Je vais bien mon ami, répondit Ryan en souriant. Avez-vous eu le temps de vous occuper du travail que je vous avais demandé ?

_Absolument, répliqua Cohen en claquant des doigts.

Immédiatement, un des trois hommes assis aux côtés de Sander se jeta littéralement sur un tas de feuillets et en tira un exemplaire qui semblait maintes fois raturé.

_Merci Hector, dit Cohen en se saisissant de la feuille avant de la tendre à Ryan. Comme vous pouvez le voir, le titre est simple et évocateur : _Dresse-toi Rapture, élève toi _!

Ryan se borna à un hochement de tête. Il avait commandé un hymne à Cohen. Un hymne pour Rapture. Il ne voyait personne d'autre que le maître artiste pour créer cette œuvre. Il fallait qu'elle soit parfaite. Et Sander était la perfection.

Cela pouvait sembler étrange que Rapture ait besoin d'un hymne. Après tout, Ryan avait maintes fois répété que ce n'était pas un drapeau qui faisait la grandeur de l'homme mais celui qui le portait.

Mais un hymne était indispensable dans des temps troublés comme maintenant. Ils avaient besoin d'un symbole de plus pour rallier le peuple à leur cause.

Ryan commença à lire silencieusement les premières lignes de la chanson :

_Oh dresse-toi Rapture, élève toi !_

_Nous tournons nos espoirs vers les cieux._

_Oh dresse-toi Rapture, élève toi !_

_Sur tes ailes, nos rêves voleront. *_

Les premières lignes lui plaisaient bien. Il s'apprêtait à continuer lorsque Cohen sembla s'agiter brusquement :

_Non, ça ne vaut rien sans la musique voyons ! Il nous faut la musique...et un chanteur..

.Sander regarda autour de lui et cria d'une voix forte :

_Musique !

Immédiatement, l'orchestre se mit à jouer. Cohen ferma les yeux et fit un brusque mouvement de main à l'intention de l'homme sur scène qui se mit à chanter.

Ryan dut admettre que c'était bien meilleur en musique.

Mais alors qu'il des s'attaquait au refrain, Sander ouvrit soudainement les yeux et ordonna d'un ton sec à l'orchestre de stopper. Ryan ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Tout allait très bien. Pourquoi s'énervait-il subitement ?

_VOUS AVEZ CHANTE FAUX ! rugit Cohen au pauvre jeune homme.

Ryan n'avait absolument rien remarqué. Mais il était vrai qu'il était loin d'être aussi pointilleux que Cohen d'un point de vue musical.

Le jeune chanteur bredouilla une pauvre défense que Cohen ne tarda pas à faire valser dans tous les sens du terme. L'artiste se précipita sur scène et attrapa son vis à vis au collet :

_Êtes vous en train de me dire que je me suis trompé ? Moi, Sander Cohen faire une erreur ? On voit que vous ne me connaissez pas jeune homme ! J'étais déjà applaudi quand vous n'étiez qu'un bébé ! Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte que vous venez de saccager une œuvre parfaite par votre médiocrité ?

Ryan tenta de calmer son ami :

_Sander, s'il vous plaît. Ça n'était pas si grave.

_Pas si grave ? répéta Cohen. Pas si grave ? En venant de commettre une erreur sur cette ode, il souille mon nom et le vôtre ! Il souille Rapture toute entière ! Il n'est qu'un sale parasite ! Il ne vaut pas mieux que Culpepper et sa bande de braillards !

Un court sourire fendit le visage de Ryan. Voilà donc le problème. Cohen était encore obsédé par sa rivale. Les deux artistes se livraient une joute acharnée. Ce n'était rien de plus que la même guerre civile qui déchirait Rapture mais d'un point de vue purement musical.

Un des hommes assis se leva et tenta de calmer Cohen en lui posant la main sur l'épaule :

_Maître, s'il vous plaît. Vous vous donnez en spectacle.

Cohen se dégagea d'un coup sec :

_Mais quand je me donne en spectacle, Silas, c'est infiniment supérieur à ce que fait ce minable qui se tient devant vous !

Le dénommé Silas fit un signe de tête à celui qui avait apporté la chanson à Cohen -Hector- et à son compagnon pour qu'ils viennent lui prêter main forte. Ces derniers s'exécutèrent et, à force de flatteries, parvinrent à convaincre Cohen de se calmer. Ils le persuadèrent d'aller se reposer quelques minutes dans sa loge. Les trois hommes soupirèrent de soulagement d'un même mouvement quand le maître artiste déclara qu'ils faisaient une pause et s'éloigna.

Ils entourèrent la victime de Cohen et lui donnèrent une tape amicale sur l'épaule :

_Tu as vraiment le don pour mettre le maître en rogne toi ! déclara Hector en riant à gorge déployée.

Le jeune homme n'osait pas lever les yeux. Ryan le regarda avec attention. Il était jeune : un peu plus d'une vingtaine d'années, tout au plus. Il avait les cheveux d'un brun clair et le visage criblé de taches de rousseurs. Il semblait très affecté par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Ryan marcha jusqu'à lui et lui déclara qu'il avait trouvé sa prestation très bonne.

_Sauf votre respect monsieur Ryan, rétorqua Silas qui se tenait un peu en retrait, une prestation "très bonne" ne suffit pas à notre maître. Il en exige une parfaite.

Ryan tiqua quand Silas prononça le mot "maître".

_Pourquoi qualifiez-vous Cohen de ce titre ?

_Parce que c'est ce qu'il est monsieur Ryan. Nous sommes ses disciples. Ou du moins, tentons de le devenir.

Silas se pointa lui-même du doigt :

_Je me nomme Silas Cobb. Celui qui a apporté la feuille au maître, c'est Hector Rodriguez. Celui qui ne dit rien depuis tout à l'heure, c'est Martin Finnegan et le petit qui vient de se faire crucifier par maître Cohen, c'est Kyle Fitzpatrick.

Fitzpatrick hocha timidement la tête. Ryan discuta encore quelques minutes avec les disciples de Cohen. C'était agréable d'avoir un autre point de vue que le sien sur le maître artiste.

Leur discussion dura jusqu'à ce que Cohen refasse son apparition. il semblait plus calme et plus posé. Il invita Ryan à rester pour écouter la fin de la chanson mais Andrew préféra décliner.

_Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que vous m'apportiez la version finale dans quelques jours. J'ai été ravi de vous rencontrer messieurs, dit-il aux disciples de Cohen en les saluant.

Ces derniers se confondirent en remerciements envers Ryan. Surtout le jeune Fitzpatrick.

Ryan sifflota en s'éloignant du Hall de la Marine. La vie ne devait pas être simple pour les disciples de Cohen. Leur maître était aussi pétri d'égo que de talent. Mais comme Ryan leur avait dit, il était persuadé qu'eux aussi un jour seraient de grands artistes.

Andrew eut un soupir de regret en quittant la Forteresse Folâtre. Ces quelques heures l'avaient replongé dans l'insouciance de l'avant guerre quand tout allait bien à Rapture.

Mais il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter. Le mouvement d'Atlas allait bien finir par s'arrêter d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ryan et son clan triompheraient. Le maître de la ville donnerait une grande célébration pour fêter la fin de la guerre. Et Andrew serait aux premières loges pour voir Cohen et les artistes de la Forteresse Folâtre briller dans toute leur gloire.

* Note de l'auteur : il n'existe pas de traduction française officielle pour l'hymne de la cité _Rise, Rapture, Rise. _La traduction qui se trouve dans ce chapitre est donc entièrement de mon cru et ne correspondra donc pas avec une autre traduction que vous pourriez trouver sur Internet, par exemple.


	18. Chapter 17

_Rapture, quatre mois plus tôt_

D'un geste mal assuré, Andrew Ryan tira un mouchoir de lin blanc de la poche de poitrine de son costume et s'essuya les mains à plusieurs reprises. Ces dernières étaient moites et tremblantes.

Ryan pesta en s'apercevant qu'il ne faisait qu'inonder le tissu de sueur et qu'en conséquence, ses efforts étaient vains. Il roula le mouchoir en boule et le fourra sans ménagement dans une de ses poches de pantalon.

Il se laissa aller en arrière sur son siège et embrassa la pièce du regard. Son bureau semblait bien plus sombre qu'à l'accoutumée. La tension était palpable et il avait l'impression que l'air lui-même se raréfiait. Ce n'était pourtant rien qu'une illusion, Andrew le savait. L'air arrivait directement d'Arcadia, un air aussi pur que celui qu'on pouvait respirer à la surface, peut-être encore plus pur.

Mais le fait était là, il avait du mal à respirer. Conséquence de son cancer, sans doute.

Autour de lui, réunis en un demi-cercle, se trouvaient les membres de son cercle rapproché. De Suchong à Sullivan, de MacDonagh à Cohen, tous étaient aussi anxieux que leur maître.

La situation était critique. Terriblement critique.

Ryan avait l'impression d'être un vieux monarque préparant les dernières lignes de défense pour protéger une ultime fois son royaume des hordes barbares.

Andrew se demandait si ce qu'il ressentait était le même sentiment qui avait glacé le cœur de Romulus Augustule alors que les barbares mettaient Rome en pièces et qu'il voyait son Empire sombrer.

Andrew se remit droit sur sa chaise avant de se pencher sur son bureau. Là, un texte de loi attendait sa signature. Un stylo plume avait déjà été préparé et Ryan sentait déjà les effluves de l'encre lui monter aux narines.

Pour la millième fois aujourd'hui, le maître de Rapture relit le texte qu'il avait sous les yeux :

**Lois extraordinaires, relatives à la sécurité de Rapture. **

**Vu, les atteintes quotidiennes portées par les parasites envers les habitants de Rapture, le Conseil a décidé d'appliquer les lois suivantes et ce, jusqu'au retour du calme dans la Cité.**

**1 : Le Conseil de Rapture est officiellement dissous. Son autorité revient entièrement à l'ancien président du Conseil, Andrew Ryan.**

**2 : Les lois relatives à la liberté d'expression, de réunion et de mouvement, sont suspendues.**

**3 : Les Forces de Sécurité de Rapture disposent de toute autorité pour arrêter et interroger et détenir n'importe quel habitant de la cité, quelle que soit sa position.**

**4 : Un couvre-feu est mis en place. Tout habitant surpris en dehors de chez lui au delà de 20h, sans autorisation, sera arrêté sur le champ et conduit en prison.**

S'en suivaient une foule d'autres lois semblables, jusqu'à celle qui faisait hérisser les cheveux de Ryan :

**25 : Tout Rapturien pris en délit de parasitisme sera condamné à mort.**

La peine de mort.

A Rapture. C'était quelque chose contre laquelle Ryan s'était toujours dressé. Les lois qui figuraient sur ce papier, allaient transformer sa Cité de l'Impossible en Cité de l'Horrible.

S'il signait, il abolissait tout ce que représentait Rapture. Il détruisait la liberté, le phare qui guidait la ville hors du brouillard. S'il posait son paraphe, il ne vaudrait pas mieux que tous les dictateurs du monde.

_Il faut signer monsieur ! l'encouragea Suchong. Si ces lois ne sont pas appliquées au plus vite, c'est l'existence même de Rapture qui est menacée.

_Ne signez pas, le supplia MacDonagh, la voix tremblante. Rapture est un idéal, un merveilleux idéal. Si vous violez la valeur rapturienne par excellence, la liberté, alors oui, Rapture disparaîtra.

Suchong et MacDonagh. MacDonagh et Suchong. De véritables opposés dans leur mode de pensée : Suchong était un pragmatique, prêt à violer toutes les limites pour atteindre son but. Pour lui, la fin justifiait toujours les moyens.

Au contraire, Bill était un puissant idéaliste. Il croyait en Rapture peut-être encore plus fort que Ryan lui-même.

Il ne franchirait jamais les limites. Et il serait prêt à tout pour empêcher que quelqu'un ne le fasse.

Au cours de la guerre, MacDonagh et Suchong n'avaient cessé de s'affronter. L'un représentait les modérés du camp de Ryan, l'autre, les extrémistes. Andrew lui-même n'avait pas arrêté d'hésiter entre les deux conduites à prendre, partagé entre l'utopisme de Bill et le radicalisme de Yi.

Même si ces derniers mois, Ryan avait lentement durci ses positions, rejoignant doucement le camp de Suchong. Il aurait aimé penser comme MacDonagh mais la situation était devenue parfaitement incontrôlable.

Un an.

Cela allait faire un an que la révolte d'Atlas avait éclaté. Un an à subir jour après jour, des attentats, un an à vivre dans une peur perpétuelle.

Si elles étaient radicales, les positions de Suchong permettaient de répondre à cette menace. Elles étaient efficaces. Elles permettaient de se protéger d'Atlas et de ses parasites.

Ryan se saisit du stylo plume et le soupesa. Il lui semblait incroyablement lourd, bien plus que d'habitude. C'était son porte-plume favori : d'un noir d'ébène, décoré d'argent ciselé. Il l'avait depuis des années, bien avant Rapture.

A l'époque, il avait dû économiser pendant des mois avant de pouvoir se l'offrir. Et c'était avec lui qu'il avait signé les contrats qui l'avaient rendu milliardaire.

Andrew reposa le stylo sur son bureau d'un geste las et fixa avec attention les membres de son cercle.

Les plus fidèles de ses hommes, de véritables extensions de sa volonté. Ryan se reposait sur eux, ils étaient ses conseillers, ses amis.

Mais aucun ne pouvait lui être d'un quelconque secours. La décision qu'il allait prendre, il devait la prendre seul.

Il savait que s'il signait, tous le suivraient, mis à part Bill. Sullivan aurait du mal à accepter cette décision, étant rigoureusement contre la peine de mort. Mais c'était un soldat. Il obéirait aux ordres de son maître.

Ryan ferma les yeux un court instant, comme pour se persuader que tout n'était qu'un cauchemar et que tout allait s'arranger. Mais évidemment, c'était peut-être un cauchemar, mais il ne rêvait pas.

S'il ne faisait rien, comme lui conseillait MacDonagh, il condamnait tout Rapture à mort. Il donnait le champ libre aux assassins et aux dévoyés d'Atlas.

Il n'avait pas le choix.

La décision qu'il allait prendre était terrible mais il préférait encore cette dernière que de livre sa ville au chaos d'Atlas et de ses partisans.

Avec un long, très long soupir, Ryan s'empara du stylo et signa sans attendre, dans un silence de mort.

Voilà c'était fait. Il venait de transformer Rapture en dictature.

MacDonagh ne cachait pas sa déception. Ses yeux étaient embués mais il était trop fier pour pleurer devant le maître de la ville et son cercle.

_Monsieur Ryan...murmura Bill d'une voix blême. Vous venez d'activer vous-même l'autodestruction de la cité. J'espère que vous vous en rendrez compte et serez capable d'inverser la vapeur avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Ne comptez plus sur moi pour vous suivre. Adieu, Andrew.

MacDonagh partit sans se retourner une fois. Andrew se leva, prêt à courir à la suite de son ancien bras droit mais Suchong l'arrêta en posant sa main sur sa poitrine.

_C'est inutile de le suivre, monsieur. Bill a fait son choix, il doit maintenant l'assumer.

_Est-ce que vous êtes en train de me dire que je dois laisser partir un ami de plus de cinq ans ?

_Qui n'est pas avec nous est contre nous, monsieur, déclara simplement Yi. Les seuls qui vous resteront fidèles jusqu'au bout, ce sont les hommes présents dans cette pièce.

Ryan observa avec attention les hommes que désignait Suchong.

Sullivan, Cohen, Steinmann, Suchong. Ces quatre hommes avaient juré de suivre leur maître jusqu'au bout du monde. Si Ryan représentait la tête de Rapture, ses bras droits étaient indubitablement les membres de la cité, au sens physique du terme.

Encore une fois, Suchong avait raison. Même si Rapture s'effondrait, ils lui resteraient fidèles. Ils ne rejoindraient jamais les rangs d'Atlas. Et ils ferraient n'importe quoi pour protéger la Cité de l'Impossible des parasites.

Ryan sentit qu'il avait besoin de les élever en grade. D'après les nouvelles lois, Ryan avait tout pouvoir désormais.

Le Conseil n'était plus. Mais Andrew ne pouvait régner seul sur l'ensemble de Rapture. Il avait besoin de ces hommes. Ils représentaient l'élite de leur profession et seraient de formidables administrateurs de Rapture.

_Messieurs, dit Ryan d'une voix presque éteinte, je viens de prendre une décision. Chacun d'entre vous sera nommé administrateur d'un secteur de Rapture où il aura tout pouvoir pour y conserver l'ordre. Les administrateurs seront directement sous mes ordres et n'auront à répondre que devant moi.

Il eut l'impression de sentit la vague de joie qui frappa ses fidèles -à l'exception notable de Sullivan- alors qu'il prononçait ces paroles. Il les adoubait, il n'y avait pas de mot plus juste.

_Joseph, commença Ryan, vous vous chargerez du Pavillon Médical. Sander, la Forteresse Folâtre est à vous. Yi, je vous confie la Pointe Prométhée et le Terrain d'Entrainement des Protecteurs. Sullivan, vous dirigerez le Trésor de Neptune.

Sullivan ne tarda pas à faire connaître son désappointement :

_Sauf votre respect monsieur, je n'ai rien d'un administrateur. Je suis un policier, un soldat. Mon travail est de maintenir l'ordre.

_Et c'est exactement ce que vous ferez. Sullivan, le secteur que je vous confie est dangereux. C'était l'ancien repaire de Fontaine. Je ne veux pas que les hommes d'Atlas se servent du réseau de contrebande contre nous.

_Mais je...

_Il suffit, dit sèchement Ryan. J'ai besoin de votre concours à _tous _-il insista particulièrement sur le mot- pour nous sortir de ce bourbier.

Sullivan baissa les yeux et ne dit rien. Ryan était satisfait. L'irlandais serait un parfait chef de secteur bien qu'il l'ignorait encore. Ryan laissa flotter un court silence puis, s'adressa à nouveau à ses fidèles :

_Messieurs, je compte sur vous pour être inflexibles. Ne vous laissez pas arrêter par une quelconque morale religieuse ou autre. La Grande Chaîne est tout ce qui compte et nous devons faire tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour la sauvegarder.

Tous approuvèrent, même Sullivan.

_Alors c'est décidé, déclara Andrew. Ces lois sont applicables dès maintenant.

_Dans ce cas, lança Steinmann, peut-être faudrait-il se charger des détenus de la Place Apollon.

Ryan se rembrunit :

_Oui sans doute docteur, vous avez raison.

La Place Apollon était la plus grande de tout Rapture. Elle se situait au croisement de toutes les lignes de métro de la ville et non loin des résidences chics de la cité. Depuis quelques semaines, les hommes de Ryan y détenaient les parasites qui souillaient la Cité : supporters d'Atlas, contrebandiers, criminels,...

La place était devenue un véritable camp de détention, surveillé vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Ryan avait donné une instruction simple : nul ne devait s'échapper. Mais il fallait admettre que ces parasites étaient gênants. Même derrière des grilles, ils restaient un danger. Steinmann avait peut-être raison, il fallait sans doute se défaire d'eux définitivement. Si ces parasites disparaissaient, c'était l'essentiel du camp d'Atlas qui s'en allait aussi. Et Andrew était sûr de tenir la ville si les opposants détenus sur la Place Apollon subissaient la loi vingt-cinq.

Ryan se leva avec lenteur de son fauteuil, enfila son manteau et son chapeau et se saisit de sa canne. Il expliqua qu'il voulait s'adresser une dernière fois aux détenus et leur proposer une ultime chance de rachat. Il n'était pas un monstre. A la surface, quand un de ses employés le trahissait -ce qui était rarissime-, Andrew lui laissait toujours une porte de sortie. Une possibilité de racheter ses erreurs et de repartir du bon pied. Il laissait l'employé choisir et selon sa décision, le couperet pouvait tomber ou non.

Ryan ne voyait pas pourquoi pareille méthode ne pouvait pas être appliquée sous l'océan.

Les nouveaux administrateurs de Rapture décidèrent d'accompagner leur maître. Ryan avait de plus en plus l'impression d'avoir une cour autour de lui. Les soldats de sa garde personnelle les encadrèrent et le petit groupe chemina jusqu'à la Place Apollon.

En chemin, Cohen semblait nerveux et encore plus lunatique que d'habitude. Andrew lui demanda ce qui se passait et la réponse de l'artiste fut directe :

_C'est Anna Culpepper monsieur. Cette femme me rend fou. Non seulement, elle n'a aucun talent mais elle se permet de railler des artistes de mon niveau ! Vous savez comment elle m'a surnommé ? "Le rossignol de Ryan". Même dans ses insultes, elle est médiocre !

Ryan ne dit rien, préférant penser à cela en silence. Malgré le fait que l'animosité de Cohen envers Culpepper était avant tout de la peur, peur de la voir un jour égaler ou même dépasser son niveau, Ryan devait bien reconnaître que la musicienne devenait un problème politique. Ses chansons étaient de plus en plus critiques, attaquant Ryan, Rapture et la Grande Chaîne. Andrew ne savait pas si Culpepper était pro-Atlas et honnêtement, il en doutait. Mais elle était une gène, une terrible gène. Qui plus est, Sander devenait d'autant moins productif lorsque son esprit était obnubilé par sa rivale et Ryan avait besoin de lui pour soutenir les crédos rapturiens. C'était le chef de file de la propagande -car soyons honnêtes, c'était le mot juste- de Ryan et les mots étaient tout aussi importants que les actes. Cohen construisait lentement l'édifice de la victoire par ses chansons, comme Suchong par ses exprériences scientifiques ou Steinmann par sa chirurgie de pointe.

Il était une des clés de voute du système et Culpepper en la menaçant, faisait planer un danger sur tout l'édifice.

Encore une fois, Ryan en revenait à cette métaphore de la main qui mettait le corps en danger.

Alors que le groupe arrivait en vue des Hauteurs d'Olympie, l'ensemble d'appartements le plus chic de toute la ville où logeaient par ailleurs, l'essentiel de sa cour, Ryan marqua un temps d'arrêt et par habitude, lissa sa moustache.

_Je pense que vous avez raison Sander, finit-il par lâcher. Culpepper devient une gène pour tout Rapture. Le simple fait qu'elle habite dans un logement voisin aux vôtres mes amis, m'est insupportable.

Il claqua des doigts comme pour appeler un chien :

_Sullivan. Vous allez vous charger d'elle.

_Est-ce que vous me demandez de commettre un meurtre, monsieur ? demanda l'irlandais, le visage grave.

_N'est-ce pas vous qui m'aviez assuré que du temps de Capone, vous et vos hommes aviez recours à certaines solutions radicales pour vous défaire de ceux qui menaçaient l'ordre établi ?

_Nous nous chargions des violeurs, des mafieux et des assassins. Cette femme est une chanteuse et n'en déplaise à Sander, une artiste !

Cohen grimaça comme s'il venait de mordre dans un fruit avarié. Ryan planta son regard dans celui du chef de la sécurité :

_Et en quoi est-ce différent ? Allez vous me dire que les statues de Breker ou les bâtiments de Speer n'étaient pas largement aussi dangereux et dévoyés que toute la politique de Hitler ? Le cas de Culpepper est tout à fait semblable. Par ses chansons, elle dissout notre unité au moment où elle devrait être plus forte que jamais. Cette femme est un parasite !

_Tant qu'elle ne tombe pas sous le coup de l'article vingt-cinq, je...

_JE ME MOQUE BIEN DE LA LOI ! rugit Andrew en se précipitant sur son subordonné et en l'empoignant au collet. Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, nous sommes en guerre et ce, depuis l'ascension de Fontaine ! Je tiens à mourir en laissant derrière moi un monde en paix et pour ce faire, j'irais jusqu'à faire n'importe quoi ! Est-ce que vous comprenez ?

Sullivan, bien plus fort que son maître, aurait pu se défaire de son empoigne sans le moindre mal. Pourtant, il courba la tête et dit d'une voix basse :

_Non. Mais j'obéirais.

Satisfait, Ryan relâcha son étreinte et repartit, suivi par sa cour, laissant Sullivan qui ne bougeait pas.

_Je veux que ce problème soit réglé avant ce soir officier, lui cria Ryan de loin. Je compte sur vous mon ami. Ne m'abandonnez pas.

Enfin, le groupe arrivait en vue de la place Apollon. Des hommes appartenant à la sécurité, à la garde personnelle ou tout simplement à la milice de Ryan surveillaient soigneusement les allées et venues. De hauts grillages bloquaient les goulots d'étranglements qui conduisaient à la Place Apollon.

Dès qu'ils virent leur maître, les soldats se mirent à applaudir et à pousser des cris de joie. Ryan sentit son cœur brûler de fierté. Ainsi, la flamme de la Grande Chaîne n'était pas morte. Il existait encore des hommes et des femmes pour croire en lui. C'était merveilleux.

Le chef du groupe, un jeune homme d'à peine vingt ans, s'avança jusqu'à Andrew, tomba à genoux et courbant la tête, lui baisant la main.

_Mon seigneur ! Que nous vaut le plaisir de votre auguste présence ?

La première réaction de Ryan aurait été de retirer sa main violemment. Le jeune homme le vénérait assurément. Il le voyait comme son maître, au sens propre. Mais Ryan ne voulait pas de cette étoffe. Il n'en était pas digne. Il retira doucement sa main et, s'aidant de sa canne, s'agenouilla pour être à la même hauteur que lui. Immédiatement, le jeune baissa le regard mais Ryan l'obligea à le fixer dans les yeux, saisissant son visage entre ses mains.

_Je ne suis pas Dieu ou votre seigneur mon enfant. Je ne suis qu'Andrew Ryan. Je ne suis qu'un homme.

Plus il parlait, plus il trouvait son discours faux. Ses mots auraient étés vrais il y a encore peu de temps mais désormais, c'était de l'hypocrisie pure. Il n'était plus un homme. Un homme n'avait pas sa cour, une garde ou un pouvoir sans limites. Ce qu'avait pourtant Andrew. En en réfléchissant bien, "seigneur" était peut-être le terme qui convenait.

_Un homme qui vous remercie de votre fidélité. De votre fidélité à tous. Je sais que grâce à vous, nous triompherons.

_Oui monsieur Ryan, balbutia le jeune homme, la voix entrecoupée de sanglots de joie. Oui, nous gagnerons la guerre.

Ryan sourit et se remit debout, aidé par ses gardes. Puis, il s'adressa à nouveau au jeune homme :

_Je dois parler aux détenus.

_Monsieur Ryan, objecta un des soldats, c'est trop dangereux. Nous ne pouvons pas vous laisser faire ça.

_Nous sommes en guerre. Toute Rapture est dangereuse. Mais de grands évènements viennent de se produire et je comptais les annoncer à mes ennemis moi-même.

_Ne pouvez-vous pas envoyer un émissaire ? demanda Suchong. Je connais quantité de rapturiens qui seraient ravis de..

_Non, le coupa sèchement Ryan. Il suffit maintenant. Faites moi un passage.

Les soldats ouvrirent lentement les grilles tandis que les membres de la garde personnelle renforçaient d'autant plus la protection autour du maître de la ville.

Quand il posa le pied sur la place, Ryan eut l'impression d'avoir plongé la tête la première dans la fange : si loin que portait son regard, on ne voyait qu'une masse grouillante et informe, vêtue de haillons et dégageant une épouvantable odeur. Ryan peinait à y voir des êtres humains. Pour lui, ce n'était que de la vermine.

_Ecoutez-moi ! clama t-il d'une voix forte. Je suis ici en personne pour vous proposer un marché.

Les prisonniers s'entreregardèrent, éberlués. ils n'arrivaient apparemment pas à réaliser qu'Andrew Ryan en personne se tenait devant eux.

_Une série de lois extraordinaires vient d'être votée. Je suis désormais la seule autorité légitime à Rapture.

Cette déclaration provoqua un tollé dans la masse des détenus, vite calmée cependant, par quelques tirs de semonce de la part des soldats.

_Rapture est en état de guerre. Et vous, cria t-il en pointant les prisonniers du doigt, vous êtes mes ennemis. J'ai légitimement le droit de tous vous faire exécuter ! Mais Andrew Ryan peut se montrer magnanime. Lorsque je sortirais de la place, je laisserais la porte ouverte cinq minutes. Toute personne qui franchira ces portes dans ce délai sera considérée comme amnistiée. En revanche, la toute nouvelle peine de mort attendra ceux qui essayeront de passer hors de ce laps de temps.

Un vent de panique traversa la foule. Ryan passa outre, parlant de plus en plus fort :

_Vous avez succombé aux mensonges d'Atlas ! Je vous offre une ultime chance de rachat.

_Atlas se soucie du peuple ! cria quelqu'un dans la foule.

_Non c'est faux, objecta Andrew. C'est ce qu'il veut vous faire croire. Moi, j'aime Rapture.

_En devenant un dictateur ! hurla une femme à la voix éraillée.

_Vous ne comprenez même pas le sens des mots qui sortent de votre bouche, cracha Ryan avec mépris. Si la République Romaine était menacée, on accordait des pouvoirs exceptionnels à un magistrat pour une durée maximale de six mois. A la fin de cette date ou après avoir stabilisé la situation, le dictateur rendait ses pouvoirs aux autres magistrats.

A en juger par les cris et les huées, l'histoire romaine n'intéressait que peu les adversaires de Ryan.

_Quand le calme reviendra dans Rapture, je rendrais ses pouvoirs au Conseil. Et nous vivrons en paix.

Nouveau mouvement de foule, contenu à grand peine par ses partisans. Ryan jugea inutile de continuer à parler à cette vermine. Il tourna les talons et repassa les portes.

Il décida d'attendre les cinq minutes pour voir si certains supporters d'Atlas étaient assez intelligents pour savoir quel camp rallier. Mais personne ne quitta la place.

Une lassitude profonde frappa Andrew alors qu'il ordonnait la fermeture des portes. Immédiatement, comme si ce n'était qu'à ce moment précis qu'ils s'étaient aperçus qu'ils laissaient passer leur seule chance de survie, les prisonniers se précipitèrent sur les grilles.

Les gardes n'hésitèrent pas à les repousser parfois avec une extrême violence.

Un homme parvint pourtant à franchir les portes, profitant du débordement des forces de sécurité. Il ne put faire que quelques pas avant que la garde personnelle de Ryan ne se charge de lui : un de ses gardes du corps tendit la main vers sa victime et un arc électrique en fusa. Le plasmide frappa l'homme en pleine poitrine qui se figea sur place, le corps tétanisé par la puissance des ampères. Le prisonnier roula à terre et dans un ultime effort, parvint à agripper Ryan par sa jambe de pantalon.

_Monsieur Ryan...gémit-il. Je vous en prie...nous...sommes des êtres...humains.

_Humains ?

Ryan répéta le mot comme s'il lui semblait avoir été prononcé en une langue étrangère.

_Vous n'êtes pas "humain", dit Ryan d'une voix calme en posant la férule de sa canne sur le front du mourant. Tout juste une blatte. Un parasite, en somme.

Ryan finit sa phrase par un coup puissant qui fit lâcher prise à sa victime. Immédiatement, des soldats l'entourèrent et l'achevèrent.

Andrew quitta les lieux sans accorder un regard derrière lui alors que le mouvement de foule des prisonniers tournait à l'émeute. Juste avant de s'en aller, Andrew donna ses instructions au jeune homme qui l'avait accueilli :

_Matez cette émeute par tous les moyens possible. Tuez s'il le faut. Et dès que la situation sera stable, appliquez l'article vingt-cinq.

_Oui monsieur. Des instructions particulières concernant cette loi ?

_Je veux que les hommes d'Atlas voient ce à quoi ils s'exposent en nous défiant. Construisez des potences et faites votre devoir mon enfant.

Le jeune homme approuva avec une joie non dissimulée.

Ryan quitta la Place Apollon sans perdre plus de temps, toujours suivi de sa cour. Suchong ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur sa maîtrise de la situation et sur sa fermeté. Ryan ne savait honnêtement que penser. La peine de mort pour tous ces gens, c'était horrible mais nécessaire. Ryan protégerait sa cité par tous les moyens possibles. Suchong avait raison finalement, il ne s'agissait plus de demi-mesure.

Sullivan attendait le groupe en bas des Hauteurs d'Olympie. Il avait le visage encore plus sombre qu'auparavant et serrait contre lui une couverture tricotée, à demi-achevée, de couleur rouge et noire. Ryan n'eut pas besoin de lui demander si le travail avait été fait, il savait que Sullivan s'était exécuté. Andrew préféra éviter de parler de la couverture. Sullivan devait avoir ses raisons pour avoir pris ce trophée.

L'irlandais vint rejoindre la cour de son maître en silence. Ryan ne dit rien de tout le voyage de retour.

L'heure n'était plus aux apitoiements philosophiques sur le bien et le mal. Andrew avait laissé des parasites comme Fontaine et Atlas gangrener sa ville trop longtemps. Il fallait nettoyer Rapture, la purifier.

Les remords seraient pour plus tard.

Maintenant, seuls les actes comptaient.


	19. Chapter 18

Avant propos de l'auteur :

Avant les questions éthiques, philosophiques et morales que soulève Bioshock, le scénario du jeu repose avant tout sur un twist.

Le twist en question sera dévoilé dans les chapitres suivants. Je ne puis que conseiller à ceux qui me lisent sans connaître le jeu d'y jouer et d'atteindre au minimum le niveau du Contrôle Central de Rapture pour pleinement savourer l'histoire du jeu.

En d'autres termes, il y aura des spoilers à compter de ce chapitre. Aux lecteurs de faire leur choix.

_Rapture, deux semaines plus tôt._

Dans le grand hall qui conduisait à son bureau, Andrew Ryan pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté pour mieux voir le cadavre. C'était une femme, d'une trentaine d'années, quoique les coups qu'elle avait reçu n'aidaient pas à se faire une idée précise sur son âge. Elle était vêtue d'une robe verte et de bas noirs. Son corps était droit et sa tête pendait misérablement sur le côté. On aurait pu la croire endormie si un harpon de fer noir ne traversait pas son cœur, la clouant à un des piliers de la salle. Même morte, une expression de pure haine figeait son visage jusque dans la mort.

Ryan ne savait pas son nom et il s'en moquait. Elle faisait partie -ou plutôt, _avait fait partie_- de cette grande vague de conspirateurs et pseudo-assassins qui avait fait écho à la grande prise de pouvoir de Ryan, voici quelques mois. Ryan s'était attendu à ce que les évènements et les mesures draconiennes prises par son camp ne perturbent les habitants de Rapture. Mais de là à imaginer qu'il serait la victime presque quotidienne, de tentatives d'assassinat...il n'avait jamais pensé à cela.

Andrew détacha son regard de la morte pour le fixer sur l'ensemble du hall. Là, sur presque chaque colonne, un assassin avait subi le même sort. Cloué sur le pilier, comme un trophée de chasse. Ryan avait tout d'abord été contre de pareilles pratiques mais une fois de plus, Suchong avait fini par le convaincre.

_Quel était son nom ? demanda le maître de la cité sur un ton badin, comme si regarder un cadavre cloué à un pilier était parfaitement normal.

_Anya Andersdotter, monsieur, répondit un des membres de sa garde privée. Elle était designer de chaussure pour femmes.

_Elle aurait sans doute dû rester dans ce domaine là. L'assassinat, ce n'était pas pour elle, il faut croire.

Il y a encore peu de temps, il se serait choqué lui-même pour tenir de pareils propos. Faire de l'humour aussi macabre, c'était d'un incroyable mauvais goût. Mais c'était une des seules choses qui lui restaient. Quand il se voyait dans la glace, il ne voyait plus Andrew Ryan le libéral mais Andrew Ryan le despote. Il se dégoûtait en permanence. Depuis sa position de maître suprême de Rapture, il pouvait commander la vie et la mort de n'importe quel citoyen de la ville. Son cercle de familiers, les administrateurs utilisaient leurs pleins pouvoirs avec une joie non dissimulée. Plus personne n'osait affronter publiquement le camp de Ryan de crainte de la mort.

L'article vingt-cinq avait fait l'effet d'une bombe au sein de Rapture. Après la mort des détenus de la Place Apollon, la plaza était devenu le gibet de Rapture, son Montfaucon. Les cadavres des parasites les plus dangereux restaient parfois des semaines à se balancer au bout d'une corde. L'odeur était effroyable mais Ryan se moquait bien du plaisir olfactif que pouvait offrir la place. Elle devait servir à terrifier. A montrer à Atlas et à ses hommes leur funeste destin. Car l'agitateur n'avait pas encore été capturé. Il se terrait dans les bas-fonds de la ville et malgré des rafles quotidiennes, il échappait encore et toujours aux hommes de Sullivan.

L'irlandais avait d'ailleurs dépéri depuis l'incident Culpepper. Il avait perdu beaucoup de poids et son visage s'était creusé. Il passait son temps à marmonner des mots inintelligibles, traînant partout avec lui cette couverture qu'il avait prise chez la chanteuse. Avec le recul, Ryan se rendait compte qu'il n'aurait pas dû l'envoyer faire ce travail. Nombreux étaient les hommes qui auraient étés ravis d'accomplir cette tâche. Mais ce qui était fait était fait et on ne pouvait revenir dessus.

Ryan s'arracha à sa macabre contemplation. Il avait plus important à faire que de regarder des cadavres après tout.

Ce fut un bruit de pas lourds qui attirèrent l'attention d'Andrew vers l'entrée du hall, à l'opposée des portes qui conduisaient à son bureau. Le bruit se rapprochait. D'un geste de la main, Ryan ordonna à son garde du corps de se tenir prêt à le défendre. Les deux hommes attendirent et poussèrent un soupir de soulagement en reconnaissant Bill McDonagh qui se dirigeait vers eux.

L'ancien bras droit de Ryan semblait exténué. Sa grosse moustache, habituellement soignée était ébouriffée et crasseuse. De grosses cernes ornaient le visage de Bill. Ses vêtements mêmes étaient en lambeaux. Andrew se sentait à la fois soulagé de revoir un ami et peiné de le découvrir dans cet état. Mais par la Grande Chaîne, que lui était-il arrivé ?

_Andrew, dit McDonagh d'une voix si atone que Ryan dut tendre l'oreille pour la saisir. Il faut mettre un terme à tout ça, murmura t-il en embrassant la pièce d'un geste de la main.

_Mettre fin à quoi ?

_A la dictature.

Andrew sentit un profond abattement le guetter. Il semblait que même maintenant, Bill n'avait pas compris.

_Je ne puis faire cela, déclara laconiquement Andrew.

_Mais pourquoi ? geignit Bill. Vous êtes le chef suprême de la ville : ordonnez à tous de déposer les armes. Abrogez les lois extraordinaires, rendez son pouvoir au Conseil. Il n'est pas encore trop tard.

_Trop tard pour quoi ? demanda Ryan, si vertement que son garde du corps raffermir sa prise sur son fusil. Trop tard pour se racheter ? Vous croyez donc à la rédemption ? Dois-je vous rappeler mon ami que Dieu est persona non grata dans Rapture ?

_Je ne parle pas de Dieu. Je parle de vous.

_Moi ? s'étonna Andrew.

_Vous êtes Rapture. Et si vous continuez dans cette voie-là, dans la voie de la folie, la ville va mourir.

_Rapture ne mourra pas ! cria Ryan. Pourquoi pensez-vous que j'ai donné raison aux propositions de Suchong ? Elles me permettent de sauver notre ville !

McDonagh se passa les mains sur le visage d'un air las.

_Est-ce que vous savez comment Suchong a fait pour survivre au massacre de Nankin ?

_Il a livré de l'opium aux soldats impériaux. Ce n'est un secret pour personne.

_Vous pouvez dire qu'il a collaboré monsieur. Ce serait plus juste.

_Et alors ? demanda Andrew vertement. En quoi le passé du docteur Suchong nous intéresse t-il dans l'affaire présente ?

_Mais cet homme n'a aucune morale, voyons, dit faiblement McDonagh. Il vous manipule. Pour ses intérêts

_Théorie stupide.

_Vous croyez ? Avant la guerre, Suchong n'était rien d'autre que le chef de file des scientifiques travaillant sur les plasmides. Aujourd'hui, il est devenu administrateur. Un de vos principaux conseillers.

_Vous voulez le briser parce que c'est votre ennemi idéologique.

_MAIS BON SANG, ANDREW !

Seule la main de Ryan, posée in extremis sur le canon de l'arme de son garde du corps pu empêcher ce dernier de tirer.

_Si vous décrétez une trêve avec Atlas, la vie pourra reprendre. Si vous vous obstinez, vous condamnez Rapture à mort.

_Je mène toujours mes OPA à leur terme, siffla Ryan d'une voix méprisante. Je suis allé trop loin pour reculer maintenant. Quand le vin est tiré, il faut le boire.

_Alors vous ne transigerez pas ?

_Jamais de négociations avec les parasites. Juste l'éradication.

_Alors, vous ne me laissez guère le choix, dit Bill en pointant du doigt le garde du corps de son ami.

Immédiatement, les vêtements de l'homme prirent feu. Il se mit à lâcher son arme, à courir frénétiquement en rond un moment avant de tenter d'éteindre les flammes en se roulant au sol. Rien n'y fit et il finit par vaciller. Quelques secondes plus tard, un cadavre calciné, dégageant une atroce odeur de brûlé occupait maintenant la pièce. Ryan n'avait pas quitté des yeux Bill une seconde. Alors lui aussi s'était dopé par l'ADAM...il venait tout juste d'utiliser un plasmide de feu. En d'autres termes, il avait chauffé l'air jusqu'à ce que l'oxygène s'enflamme. C'était un des plasmides de guerre les plus impressionnants.

_Je suis navré d'en arriver jusque là, déclara Bill en sortant un petit revolver de sa poche et en le pointant sur le cœur de son ami.

Son bras tremblait mais sa voix était ferme.

_Seule votre mort mettra fin à la dictature. Je vous aime mais j'aime également Rapture. Et si je dois en tuer un pour sauver l'autre et bien...ainsi soit-il. Avez-vous une dernière déclaration monsieur Ryan ?

Ryan ne bougeait pas. Il ne sentait pas une once de peur. Il savait très bien ce qui allait se passer.

_Juste une : je vous demande de partir en ayant en tête le souvenir de moi avant. C'est tout ce que je désire. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ne souffrirez pas.

Il vit clairement les yeux de son ancien bras droit s'écarquiller d'incompréhension. Il ne devait pas comprendre pourquoi Andrew lui avait dit cela. Cela le fit hésiter un quart de seconde, juste le temps qu'il fallait à Andrew pour sortir un as de sa manche.

Et juste au moment où Bill allait presser la détente, une forme sombre tomba du plafond, directement sur lui. On entendit un horrible bruit de déchirure et un Chrosôme fit brutalement son apparition, plantant un crochet dans la main de l'écossais tandis que de l'autre main, il lui réduisait le visage en charpie à même les ongles.

Le combat était inégal et tous le savaient. McDonagh n'essaya même pas de se défendre lorsque le Chrosôme le mordit férocement dans le cou, arrachant des fragments de chair.

L'ancien plombier tomba à genoux, se vidant de son sang. Il voulut murmurer quelque chose mais le Chrosôme l'acheva en lui plantant le crochet dans le cœur. Son assassin resta quelques secondes à danser frénétiquement autour du corps puis tourna son regard vers Ryan.

Andrew n'avait toujours pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure. Le Chrosôme s'approcha, sa salive noire et sirupeuse coulant le long de son menton. L'étrange créature s'avança encore puis, quand elle ne fut plus qu'à quelque pas de Ryan, s'agenouilla et courba la tête.

On entendit alors un applaudissement et le docteur Suchong surgit soudainement de derrière un pilier éloigné.

_Bravo ! s'exclama t-il. C'était parfait, parfait. Le gaz marche à merveille monsieur Ryan.

_A merveille ? s'emporta Ryan. Les Chrosômes étaient censés obéir. J'avais donné ordre que Bill ne souffre pas !

Suchong tenta d'apaiser son maître en lui posant la main sur l'épaule :

_Vous savez que la science est parfois capricieuse. La chose la plus importante à retenir est que notre expérience est un succès. Nous contrôlons les Chrosômes, même si ce n'est pas entièrement au doigt et à l'œil. Je pourrais encore développer les phéromones du gaz pour qu'ils obéissent encore mieux mais ce n'est guère simple.

Ryan lâcha d'un ton méprisant au Chrosôme de filer. Immédiatement, la créature se propulsa sur un pilier qu'elle escalada avant de se réfugier dans les ténèbres du plafond. Le maître de Rapture avança ensuite jusqu'au corps de son ancien bras droit et s'accroupit à ses côtés :

_C'est moi qui suis vraiment désolé d'en être arrivé jusque là. Mais je ne peux tolérer aucune faille dans la machine de guerre. Vous avez tenté de me tuer. Vous serez donc exposé comme les autres assassins, dans ce hall. Néanmoins, par respect envers votre mémoire, mon ami, je vais faire brûler votre corps. Afin que nul ne sache que mon ancien adjoint avait tenté de me tuer.

_Cela me semble trop clément, objecta Suchong.

_C'est moi qui décide docteur, répliqua Andrew d'un ton sans appel tout en se relevant. Obéissez à mes ordres.

Suchong s'inclina légèrement et demanda l'autorisation de partir. Il était sur le point d'enfin réussir le lien parfait entre Protecteurs et Petites Sœurs et était persuadé d'y arriver avant la fin de la journée. Ryan lui accorda ce qu'il voulait. Le chinois s'inclina, laissant Ryan seul.

Seul.

C'était peut-être ce sentiment qui lui broyait le plus le cœur depuis quelques mois, depuis qu'il avait un contrôle total sur Rapture. Tout au cours de la guerre, il s'était senti faire corps avec Rapture, se battre pour la vie de chaque habitant. Mais depuis qu'il était le seigneur absolu de la cité, il se sentait complètement en dehors de sa ville. Un peu comme s'il regardait un spectacle de loin, sans vraiment s'y intéresser.

Il avait fait -et fait faire- tellement de choses horribles au cours de cette dernière année...un pouvoir de plus en plus autoritaire, une sécurité renforcée, les lois extraordinaires et l'effroyable article vingt-cinq, son règne personnel sur la ville et maintenant, le gaz de Suchong.

Les Chrosômes s'étaient brusquement multipliés voilà quelques jours. Tant et si bien qu'hors de contrôle, ils avaient massacré presque toute la population saine de Rapture. Seule l'intervention in extremis de Suchong avait permit d'éviter l'anéantissement. Suchong avait mis au point un gaz aussi simple qu'efficace : il diffusait certaines phéromones dans l'air et instantanément, les Chrosômes qui l'aspirait devenaient de parfaits serviteurs, prêts à combler le moindre désir de Ryan et de son camp.

Ce gaz n'était rien d'autre que la mort du libre arbitre. La plus pure insulte qu'on pouvait faire à Rapture, le viol de son rêve. Mais encore une fois, Suchong avait su convaincre son maître : si ce gaz permettait de contrôler les Chrosômes, désormais majoritaires dans la ville, ne valait-il mieux pas que leur camp le détienne, plutôt que celui d'Atlas ? Le scientifique avait juré de travailler à guérir les Chrosômes de leur maladie par un nouveau plasmide qui éliminerait toute trace d'ADAM dans leurs veines, leur rendant ainsi un corps et un esprits sains. Alors pour la énième fois, Ryan s'était laissé persuader.

Il tourna les talons et commença à marcher en direction de son bureau quand un des membres de la sécurité se précipita sur lui, tenant un dossier à la main.

_Monsieur Ryan ! Monsieur Ryan !

Andrew lui fit signe d'approcher. Le garde lui remit un épais dossier entre les mains, expliquant que l'officier Sullivan avait explicitement demandé que ces papiers soient remis à Ryan en mains propres. Le soldat s'en retourna ensuite à son poste.

Ryan ouvrit le dossier et se saisit de la première feuille qu'il avait sous les yeux. C'était une lettre et il reconnaissait sans mal l'écriture de l'irlandais :

_Monsieur Ryan._

_Je dois avouer que comme de nombreux rapturiens, l'idée de la dictature ne me plaisait guère. Encore moins celle de la peine de mort. J'ai néanmoins su obéir à vos ordres et contenir la menace d'Atlas. Mais depuis l'assassinat de Culpepper, je n'arrive pas à m'ôter l'image de sa mort de la tête. Oui, j'ai bien écrit "assassinat". Si j'ai autrefois tué des hommes et des femmes, que ce soit à la surface ou ici, c'étaient des criminels. Non des innocents. Je rends mon badge et j'arrête tout. Je ne vois qu'une façon de me défaire de la culpabilité : je vais rejoindre mes victimes dans la mort. Je vous souhaite de gagner cette guerre monsieur Ryan. Car moi, je l'ai déjà perdue._

_PS : ci-joint, un condensé de mes archives secrètes sur Rapture et ses habitants. Je vous recommande particulièrement les pages concernant mademoiselle Jolene. Cela devrait grandement vous intéresser. _

_Adieu, Andrew. _

_Sullivan._

Ryan resta interdit quelques instants, à lire et à relire la lettre. Sullivan venait de lui écrire qu'il se suicidait. Son chef de la sécurité, son ami, avait décidé de s'ôter la vie. Andrew ne savait pas quoi penser. Il se sentait triste car il perdait un ami cher mais aussi en colère contre cette maudite guerre qui avait fait craquer Sullivan. Ryan se jura qu'Atlas allait payer. D'une façon ou d'une autre mais il allait payer. A cause de lui, Andrew venait de perdre un proche de plus. Jamais ce ne serait arrivé si Atlas n'avait pas fomenté cette révolte.

Le post-scriptum l'intrigua d'autant plus. Alors comme ça, l'irlandais n'avait pas pu résister aux ordres de son maître et avait enquêté sur Jasmine ? Sullivan n'avait jamais su où s'arrêter quand il s'agissait d'aller fouiller dans le passé des gens. La première envie d'Andrew fut de jeter le dossier au feu. Mais après réflexion, il se dit que si Sullivan désirait qu'il lise les documents parlant de sa maîtresse, c'était que ces derniers devaient être importants.

Il feuilleta donc les pages du dossier, jusqu'à arriver à la lettre J. Là, il stoppa net et sourit en découvrant une grande photographie en noir et blanc de sa maîtresse. Presque d'instinct, il caressa le papier photo du bout des doigts, comme un palliatif à l'absence de Jasmine. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de la voir depuis des semaines maintenant. Toujours trop pris par la gue...

Il stoppa une nouvelle fois le fil de ses pensées, mais pas de ravissement cette fois. Il lisait les notes de l'officier Sullivan et sentait comme une main froide lui fouiller les entrailles.

Non.

Ce n'était pas possible. Sullivan avait dû faire une erreur. Il s'était trompé, c'était la seule explication possible. Jasmine n'avait pas pu faire ça. Non, non, impossible, infaisable.

Le choc avait tant ébranlé Ryan qu'il ne tenait plus le dossier qu'à bout de bras et ces derniers tremblaient si fort qu'il en avait du mal à poursuivre sa lecture. Non, bien sûr, c'était impossible mais cela expliquerait tout. Cela pouvait expliquer pourquoi elle changeait de sujet dès qu'il tentait de parler des enfants

Il avait confiance en elle. Une foi pure et absolue. Il l'aimait et c'était réciproque. Non, jamais, au grand jamais elle n'aurait pu faire cela.

Et pourtant...cela semblait si logique. Si simple.

Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait lever le doute et demander à la principale intéressée.

Il referma le dossier d'un coup sec, le bloqua sous son bras et se mit en route pour la Forteresse Folâtre. Il maudit chaque instant qui le séparait encore du Jardin d'Eve et de Jasmine. Pendant le voyage, il se surprit à se mordre sa lèvre inférieure d'anxiété, tant qu'il parvint à se la fendre. Mais il ne sentait ni la douleur, ni le sang qui coulait de sa blessure. Tout son esprit, tout son corps était dirigé vers celle qu'il aimait. Dès que Jasmine aurait confirmé qu'elle n'y était pour rien, le doute s'en irait et il pourrait jeter ces pages maudites au fin fond de l'océan Atlantique.

Il traversa le royaume de Cohen comme un automate, ne prêtant même pas attention à d'étranges statues de plâtre qui commençaient à emplir la zone. Il ne croisa personne et cela lui allait très bien.

Enfin, il arriva à la maison close.

Il franchit les portes comme il l'avait fait tant de fois, laissant le Jardin d'Eve l'engloutir. Généralement, il adorait les tapisseries bordeaux du club ou son dallage or et noir mais aujourd'hui, il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur. Le club était totalement vide hormis Jasmine qui tournoyait sur la scène autour d'une barre de danse chromée. Elle arrêta sa danse dans une position suggestive et son visage s'éclaira en reconnaissant son amant :

_Tiens, tiens, Andrew Ryan, un revenant !

Entendre sa voix poussa presque instantanément Andrew à l'embrasser sur le champ. Mais il ne pouvait pas la toucher avant qu'elle ne se soit expliquée sur le dossier de Sullivan.

Elle s'écarta de la barre de danse et se dirigea vers les coulisses tout en soufflant à Andrew, en un ton délicieusement langoureux de la rejoindre. Il la suivit d'un pas peut-être encore plus leste que d'habitude. Dans le couloir qui menait à sa chambre, elle pouffa de rire :

_Je croyais que vous aviez oublié votre pauvre Jasmine. Mais je suis ravie que ça ne soit pas le cas.

Cette politesse guindée était un jeu pour elle. Elle était une des rares à parler à Ryan sans l'appeler "monsieur" tout d'abord. Elle ne prenait ses distances dans la parole que quand elle voulait le taquiner, comme ici, de n'être pas venu la voir durant plusieurs semaines.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent jusque dans sa chambre. A peine avaient-ils passés la porte que la jeune femme se jetait dans ses bras. Cette fois ci pourtant, Andrew l'empêcha de l'embrasser en dressant la paume de sa main à la verticale. Jasmine stoppa à quelques centimètres de lui, intriguée :

_Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe mon chéri ?

_Jasmine, dit-il d'une voix que lui même peinait à reconnaître. J'ai besoin d'une réponse claire.

Il ouvrit le dossier aux pages la concernant et les lui tendit. Il n'y avait pas à s'en faire. Elle allait dire la vérité, que c'était faux et tout irait pour le mieux. Jasmine n'aurait jamais fait ça. Sa Jasmine ne l'aurait jamais trahi.

Pourtant, le visage de Jasmine pâlit. Un pâleur de mort, bien pire que le teint du plus albe des Chrosômes. Ses lèvres rouges sang se tordirent en une moue de remords affreux.

Non. Non. Non.

_Je regrette monsieur Ryan, balbutia t-elle, au bord des larmes. Je ne savais pas.

La politesse de jeu n'était plus de mise. Elle l'appelait "monsieur Ryan". Comme tant d'autres. Ce n'était plus du jeu, c'était de la peur.

Elle l'avait fait. Sullivan avait raison, elle l'avait fait.

_Alors c'était vrai, souffla t-il éberlué. Tu m'as trahi.

_Je ne savais pas ! plaida t-elle.

_Tu a couché avec moi pour devenir enceinte et vendre l'embryon à Tennenbaum, pour le compte de Fontaine. Tu as vendu la chair de ma chair. Tu m'as abusé et manipulé.

_Je ne savais pas que Fontaine avait à voir quelque chose là dedans ! fondit-elle en sanglots.

Il venait de se faire trahir par la seule femme au monde dont-il était amoureux. En fait, peut-être ne l'avait-elle jamais aimé. Elle travaillait peut-être pour Fontaine depuis le début et leur rencontre, au bar après la première de Culpepper ne devait rien au hasard, mais aux ordres de Jasmine.

_Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? gémit-elle en le voyant sortir un pistolet de sa poche. Non, pitié, non !

Il aurait dû se sentir bouillonnant de rage et de fureur. Mais c'était plus l'accablement qui l'envahissait alors qu'il pointait une arme sur sa maîtresse.

_Non ! Non ! répéta t-elle.

Il se borna à armer le chien.

_Je vous aime ! cria t-elle en une ultime supplique.

Il lâcha alors sa canne qui tomba au sol en un bruit effroyable et de cette main libre, il attira sa maîtresse à lui pour un baiser passionné. Il quitta ses lèvres à regrets et regarda couler des larmes de ses magnifiques yeux d'émeraude.

_Sache que tu resteras la seule femme que j'aie jamais aimé.

Et il pressa la détente. Combien de fois, il ne le savait plus. Il vit juste Jasmine tomber sur le lit, éclaboussant les murs de son sang, ses bras pliés devant son visage en une ultime défense dérisoire. Comment il quitta ensuite la scène de crime, laissant derrière lui, lui semblait-il son chapeau et ses chaussures -et Dieu seul savait à quel moment il les avait ôtées-, lui semblait toujours aussi brumeux. Il ne reprit conscience que bien plus tard, affalé sur son canapé, une bouteille de vodka à la main.

Il venait de la tuer. Il venait d'assassiner celle qu'il aimait. Son crime était abject mais elle le méritait. Elle avait vendu l'embryon à Fontaine ! A son pire ennemi ! C'était de loin la pire et plus horrible chose qu'on puisse lui faire à lui, Andrew Ryan !

Mais il venait de la tuer. De lui ôter la vie. Il avait tué deux personnes dans sa vie. La première était l'assassin de sa famille. La deuxième, était la femme dont il était éperdument amoureux.

Pris d'une sorte de crise mystique soudaine, Ryan se releva, pointa son regard vers le ciel et vociféra :

_Dieu ! Si tu existes, alors détruis moi ! Je viens de tuer la femme que j'aime ! Est-ce que je mérite encore de vivre après ça ? A quoi ça me sert tout ça, dit-il en désignant son bureau et par la même, son pouvoir, si je n'ai plus Jasmine ? Alors viens ! Envoie tes anges, frappe moi de la foudre, fais tout sauter mais TUE MOI !

Pendant une seconde, Ryan eut vraiment la foi. Il crut sincèrement que Dieu existait et qu'il allait accéder à sa requête. Mais bien sûr, rien n'advint. Ni ange, ni foudre, ni explosion. Rien, le néant.

Ryan se retrouvait comme auparavant.

Seul.

_Seul, murmura t-il en embrassant la pièce du regard.

Il se traîna jusqu'à la vitre et regarda Rapture.

_Ma fille, souffla t-il dans un sanglot. Je viens de faire quelque chose d'horrible. Tout s'écroule autour de moi : Bill passe à l'ennemi, Sullivan se suicide, les gens deviennent fous...

Il posa son front contre la vitre, cherchant à profiter de la fraîcheur des profondeurs.

_Tout m'échappe ma chérie. Tout. Mais je refuse de me rendre. Atlas va payer pour ce qu'il a fait à mon monde. Pour ce qu'il t'a fait ma fille. Il ne s'agit plus de mesures temporaires. Je vais traquer et tuer Atlas. La tête de cet enfoiré sera posée sur ma table de nuit. Je me chargerais ensuite des complices de Fontaine, qui m'ont volé mon enfant. Quand eux, serons morts, il n'y aura plus que des Chrosômes. Je les tuerai aussi.

Un faible sourire, déchira le visage morne du vieil homme :

_Alors nous resterons ensemble ma fille.

Il déposa un baiser contre la vitre.

_Seuls et en paix pour l'éternité. Je te le promets.


	20. Chapter 19

_Rapture, de quelques heures à quelques minutes plus tôt _

Andrew Ryan plaqua l'embout de son arme contre sa tempe. Le métal froid posé contre sa peau lui donnait l'impression de glacer son être tout entier. Son index ne tremblait pas et reposait calmement sur la gâchette. Tout était paisible.

Il arma le chien et entendit avec une extrême tranquillité, les mécanismes de l'arme se mettre en place. Il pouvait même sentir l'odeur de la graisse dont il s'était servi pour lustrer les balles.

Il inspira lentement. Calmement. Il ferma les yeux.

Puis il pressa la détente.

Le silence fut la seule chose qui emplit la pièce. Un silence de mort qui semblait pénétrer jusque dans son être. Dépité, Ryan rouvrit les yeux, écarta l'arme de sa tête et laissa tomber le revolver au sol. Une fois de plus, il n'était pas mort.

Une fois de plus.

Chaque jour, il prenait son arme de poing, glissait une balle dans le barillet et le faisait tourner. Ensuite, il pressait la gâchette, en visant sa tempe. Une roulette russe avec lui-même. A croire qu'il était nostalgique du pays.

Il n'était pas suicidaire à proprement parler. C'était plus une sorte de jeu macabre qu'il s'infligeait quotidiennement. Comme l'unique moyen de se réveiller de ce cauchemar qu'était devenu la Cité de l'Impossible. Mais il avait beau tenter l'expérience chaque jour, jamais il ne mourrait. Il aurait pourtant tant aimé. Que tout s'arrête, enfin ! Que ce sentiment de culpabilité qui le dévorait chaque seconde depuis qu'il était devenu dictateur s'en aille avec lui, que tout s'efface, qu'il ne reste plus rien.

Voilà ce qu'il voulait. Et voilà ce qu'il n'avait pas.

Il enfouit la tête dans ses mains et se mit à prier. Non pas à Dieu -depuis la mort de Jasmine, il était devenu encore plus athée qu'auparavant- mais à lui-même. Il se répéta le serment qu'il avait fait à Rapture, de se débarrasser d'Atlas et de ses sbires, ainsi que des Chrosômes. Bien qu'il sombrait un peu plus chaque jour, c'était cette promesse qui l'empêchait de perdre complètement pied. C'était cet engagement qui lui permettait de ne tenter de se suicider qu'une seule fois par jour.

Il étouffa un rire triste. Il y a encore un an, qui aurait cru que le légendaire Andrew Ryan tomberait aussi bas ? Un homme qui détenait le pouvoir, la richesse, un séducteur, un conquérant, le Dieu humain de Rapture ! Et le voilà plus bas que terre, misérable, suicidaire. Il y avait vraiment de quoi rire. On aurait dit une pièce de théâtre tragique. Le héros qui au début de l'aventure possédait tout et écrasé par la fatalité, finissait par tout perdre et mourir de la façon la plus pathétique possible. A croire que Shakespeare avait trouvé les mots justes quand il disait que le monde était une immense scène et que chacun y jouait un rôle.

Mais Andrew n'était pas homme à se laisser porter hors de scène avant d'être allé jusqu'au bout de son rôle. Il aurait mille fois le temps de mourir en paix une fois qu'il aurait personnellement arraché le coeur d'Atlas et placé sous cloche. Là, il pourrait enfin fermer les yeux et laisser les ténèbres l'emporter. Mais pas avant.

Il avait fait une promesse à Rapture, sa fille. Et il ne trahirait jamais sa parole.

Il avait par ailleurs commencé à la tenir. Il ne tenait pas encore Atlas lui-même, bien sûr mais en était plus proche que jamais. Le gaz de Suchong et le contrôle quasi total des Chrosômes lui permettaient de tenir Rapture toute entière à l'affût, comme une gigantesque mâchoire ouverte. Qu'Atlas fasse l'erreur de se montrer et il serait impitoyablement broyé.

Pour ses complices, la tâche était en partie accomplie, du moins en ce qui concernait Suchong. Ryan n'eut pas le temps de découvrir la félonie du chinois que ce dernier était déjà mort dans un tragique accident, impliquant un Protecteur. Andrew pestait de ne pas l'avoir tué lui-même mais savoir que le docteur avait horriblement souffert avant d'expirer lui mettait un peu de baume au coeur. C'était finalement à cause de Suchong que Ryan avait fini par accepter l'idée de la dictature. De penser qu'un pouvoir fort, voire totalitaire, valait toujours mieux qu'un indescriptible chaos. Ryan se demandait désormais si Suchong n'avait pas travaillé depuis le début pour Atlas, cherchant à pousser le camp d'Andrew dans l'extrémisme afin d'arriver à cette situation d'implosion. Peut-être. Peut-être pas. Ryan ne saurait jamais, le scientifique emportant son secret avec lui dans la mort.

Le cas de Tennenbaum était autre. Elle s'était faite de plus en plus discrète, jusqu'à disparaître totalement de la circulation. Enfin, "totalement". Disons plutôt qu'elle savait se faire oublier. Mais certains signes, comme la disparition inexpliquée de Petites Soeurs aiguillaient de plus en plus le maître de la cité vers une théorie simple : l'allemande se cacherait dans les souterrains de la ville, cherchant à capturer les fillettes afin de les libérer de la limace et leur rendre ainsi leur liberté. Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi critique, Ryan lui aurait donné tout son accord. Guérir les petites faisait partie de ses plans à long terme. Mais il en avait encore besoin pour le moment. C'étaient elles qui fabriquaient l'ADAM, en recyclant le sang des cadavres et la substance miracle était la carotte qui empêchait les Chrosômes de mourir de manque. Et les créatures étaient le fer de lance de son plan contre Atlas.

Il n'y avait d'ailleurs plus à proprement parler de population saine à Rapture. Peut-être quelques survivants se terraient-ils encore chez eux, barricadés et morts de peur. C'étaient les Chrosômes qui régnaient en maître désormais. Ryan n'avait eu la vie sauve que grâce au gaz et aux innombrables machines de sécurité qui assuraient sa protection.

Ryan étira ses muscles douloureux et bailla. Il était épuisé. Des semaines qu'il ne dormait plus, ou par à-coups, peuplés de cauchemars. Des jours qu'il ne s'était ni lavé, ni rasé. Quand il croisait son image dans une glace, il voyait celle d'un monstre. Ca n'était même pas le fait de voir un homme au visage hirsute, avec une barbe de trois jours, aux yeux rouges et ornés de cernes profondes et noires. Tout ceci n'était que physique et il lui était arrivé d'avoir encore plus mauvaise mine dans sa jeunesse, après des nuits de travail acharné. Non, le monstre qu'il voyait résidait dans ses yeux. Alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un petit garçon, son père lui avait un jour appris un proverbe, disant que les yeux étaient les fenêtres de l'âme. Il semblait que dans son cas, il possédait une âme vide.

Il ne voyait plus aucune couleur dans ses yeux. Ils s'emplissaient parfois de colère quand il pensait à Atlas et ce qu'il avait fait à Rapture ou de tristesse quand il resongeait à Jasmine mais globalement, c'était le néant qui avait élu domicile dans son regard. Tout lui semblait d'une écrasante futilité. La vie elle-même n'avait plus de sens.

Un brusque sursaut de fierté lui fit reprendre son arme et la coller contre la chair tendre du dessous de sa mâchoire. Il arma le chien et se prépara à presser six fois la détente. Au diable Atlas ! Au diable la Grande Chaîne ! Tout pouvait bien partir en fumée ! Il allait quitter ce monde de sa main et...

Un bruit d'alarme lui fit tourner la tête vers le moniteur de contrôle de Rapture. Les voyants étaient passés au rouge et un bruit strident d'alarme résonnait dans toute la pièce. Intrigué, Ryan abaissa son revolver et décida d'aller voir les écrans de contrôle. C'était très étrange en soi : Rapture regorgeait d'alarmes et de caméras de sécurité, prêtes à indiquer au maître de la ville le moindre problème. Et cette fois, le problème semblait venir du phare. Si on en croyait les voyants, quelqu'un était entré dans la tour. Pire, ce quelqu'un venait à l'instant d'utiliser la bathysphère principale qui conduisait à la cité. C'était illogique. Premièrement, comment quelqu'un aurait-il pu trouver Rapture ? Même le phare n'était pas indiqué sur les cartes. Ils étaient cachés dans une zone au trafic maritime réduit, entre l'Islande et le Groenland. De plus -Ryan consulta sa montre- il était près de deux heures du matin. A la surface, la nuit devait être la plus noire possible. Même si le phare était allumé, on ne devait rien y voir. Et même en ajoutant une à une ces improbabilités, Ryan avait pris soin de verrouiller soigneusement les bathysphères de Rapture. Personne à part lui-même ne pouvait les activer. Il avait bloqué le mécanisme des sphères par une serrure spéciale, qui ne s'activait que lorsque on présentait son code génétique. Son code génétique à lui.

Ryan était peut-être au bout du rouleau et pris de pulsions suicidaires mais il était sûr de n'avoir confié à personne la clé génétique qu'il gardait en permanence avec lui. C'était elle qui faisait de lui le seigneur et maître de la ville et il n'aurait confié ce pouvoir à personne d'autre. Il se mit à fomenter des hypothèses sur l'identité de la personne se trouvant dans la sphère : un nouveau rapturien ? Peu probable et si c'était le cas, il avait bien mal choisi son moment. Un envoyé des grandes puissances semblait bien plus plausible. Après tout, à la surface, USA et URSS devaient continuer leur affrontement puéril. Chacun des pays était une superpuissance. Ils avaient peut-être entendu parler de Rapture et de l'élite qui s'y trouvait. Capitalistes et communistes seraient ravis d'avoir de leur côté un tel atout. Oui, un agent gouvernemental américain ou soviétique semblait le plus vraisemblable.

La colère envahit Andrew. Les parasites ne pouvaient pas s'en empêcher, hein ? A la surface ou ici, ils venaient toujours pour essayer de prendre ce qu'il ne leur appartenait pas. A croire que tout ce que faisait Ryan attirait ces cancrelats comme le miel attirait des abeilles. Il se corrigea mentalement. Il n'avait pas le droit de comparer parasites et abeilles. Ces dernières étaient utiles à la société. Pas les parasites.

Toute pulsion suicidaire s'en alla. Il allait se charger de cet intrus. Il allait le faire accrocher au mur comme les autres et se délecter de la putréfaction de son corps. Il avait tout perdu pour sauver Rapture des parasites de l'intérieur. Il ne laisserait même pas ceux de l'extérieur s'aventurer dans la ville pour s'émerveiller des beautés de sa fille. Ils mourraient en un tournemain, en un soupir, en un clin d'oeil. Les Chrosômes les réduiraient en pièces.

Ryan rangea son arme et concentra toute son attention sur ce tout nouveau divertissement. C'était toujours drôle de voir des parasites mourir. De voir la petite lueur qu'il avaient dans les yeux s'éteindre lentement alors qu'ils expiraient, crachant leur sang à chaque seconde qui séparait leur misérable existence de la fin. Andrew alla jusqu'au moniteur couvert d'écrans qui retransmettaient ce que voyaient les caméras de sécurité. Il pressa les différents boutons et abaissa les diverses manettes pour qu'il obtienne les images des caméras de sécurité du niveau en question.

L'image n'était pas bonne. Le manque d'entretien et les Chrosômes avaient fait beaucoup de tort à la technologie de sécurité de Rapture. L'image était percluse de tressautements et un grain épais apparaissait ça et là, masquant par moment telle ou telle zone de la pièce. Ryan ne fut pas en mesure de voir précisément l'intrus. Il voyait la bathysphère, en partie éventrée mais il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur. Andrew se maudit de ne pas avoir fait posé plus de caméras dans cette zone. Il s'apprêtait à chercher le parasite avec l'aide d'autres caméras quand le contrôle radio de Rapture grésilla. Cette fonctionnalité du moniteur permettait à Andrew de contacter rapidement n'importe qui dans la cité et surtout, d'intercepter n'importe quelle émission d'ondes courtes. Et en écoutant la voix qui utilisait ces ondes, Ryan sentit une joie morbide le gagner : Atlas ! Il était en train d'écouter Atlas !

Ryan se força à garder la tête froide quelques instants pour être sûr qu'il ne se trompait pas. Mais non : cet accent irlandais, ce timbre des milieux populaires, c'était indubitablement celui de son ennemi. L'excitation de Ryan gagna en puissance. Enfin ! Enfin Atlas se dévoilait. Il allait sans doute faire une erreur, dire où il se terrait et Ryan serait à même de réagir en conséquence.

En écoutant la conversation d'Atlas et du parasite, Ryan découvrit plusieurs informations : premièrement, Atlas considérait l'intrus comme un allié dans sa guerre contre Andrew et noircissait le tableau, faisant de Ryan le pire despote que la Terre ait porté. Stricto sensu, Andrew ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'avoir donné cette définition : Rapture n'avait jamais connu qu'un seul tyran et à son grand désespoir, c'était lui-même.

Mais la deuxième information était des plus intéressantes : Atlas suppliait le parasite de l'aider à sauver sa famille, bloquée dans un sous-marin au Trésor de Neptune. Un franc sourire illumina le visage fatigué du maître de la ville. Ainsi, Atlas avait une famille ? Quelle tristesse...il semblait bien que sa femme et son fils -Moira et Patrick avait-il cru entendre dire- ne devienne des victimes collatérales de la guerre. C'était peut-être abject moralement de fomenter la mort d'une femme et d'un petit garçon. Mais Ryan ne se laissait plus entraver par aucune morale désormais. Atlas lui avait tout pris les siens ? Ryan renvoyait le coup. Ce n'était pas une vengeance? C'était de la justice.

L'intrus semblait continuer à progresser. Il s'était muni d'une arme, une simple clé anglaise et venait apparemment de s'injecter son premier plasmide. D'après les caméras, il allait bientôt entrer dans le Pavillon Médical -le royaume de Steinmann-.

Le plasticien n'était plus lui-même à cause de l'ADAM : il disait voir Vénus, la déesse de la beauté en personne et même lui parler. Les hallucinations seraient restées un moindre mal si Steinmann ne s'était pas mis en tête de rendre toute personne passant à sa portée belle, selon des standards tout particuliers. Il torturait ses victimes à mort, transformant leur visage en une horrible caricature cubiste. Mais Ryan laissait faire. Steinmann était le chien de garde du Pavillon Médical. Et le parasite ne passerait pas.

Pourtant, Ryan désirait voir l'intrus d'un peu plus près. Alors qu'il entrait dans le Pavillon, Ryan bloqua les issues et pressant un bouton, se fit apparaître sur un écran géant, juste en face de l'intrus.

La première réaction d'Andrew fut la surprise : il n'imaginait pas que l'homme soit aussi jeune. C'était un jeune homme, non, c'était même un jeune garçon. Brun, à peine vingt-ans. Il portait un pantalon en jean bleu et un épais pull de laine blanc. Ryan le toisa quelques instants, puis :

_Dites-moi : quelle association de scélérats vous envoie ? Serait-ce le loup du KGB ? Le chacal de la CIA ? Écoutez-moi bien : Rapture n'est pas une épave que l'on peut piller à l'envie et Andrew Ryan n'est pas un écervelé mondain qui se laissera molester par le gouvernement.

Puis, après avoir retrouvé son calme :

_Bien. Au revoir. Ou _dasvidania_, comme vous préférez.

Et de donner le signal aux Chrosômes pour qu'ils le tuent. Pourtant, les vitres tirent bon. Le jeune homme eut le temps de se glisser dans le Pavillon Médical et de refermer la lourde porte de fer juste avant que les créatures ne l'attaquent. Ryan laissa échapper un sifflement d'admiration. C'était bien joué de la part du petit. Mais il n'avait affronté que quelques Chrosômes. Il ne ferrait pas le poids face au docteur Steinmann.

Mais une demi-heure plus tard, Ryan dut déchanter : non seulement le jeune garçon était sorti en vie du Pavillon mais en plus, il laissait derrière lui le cadavre de Steinmann. Le docteur avait tenté de lutter mais le jeune homme avait retourné contre le plasticien ses propres bouteilles d'oxygène, avant d'y mettre le feu. Le chirurgien fou et administrateur avait disparu dans une gerbe de flammes. C'était vraiment remarquable.

Ryan avait pensé que les Chrosômes et la sécurité serait suffisants pour venir à bout de l'intrus mais le petit se montrait étonnamment inventif pour s'en sortir. Il combinait armes et plasmides pour vaincre ses ennemis et était même allé jusqu'à combattre un Protecteur. Le combat avait d'ailleurs était très surprenant. D'une part, c'était le garçon qui s'en était sorti et Ryan n'avait alors jamais vu un Protecteur perdre contre autre chose qu'une meute de Chrosômes armés jusqu'aux dents. Et de l'autre part, le petit s'était alors approché de la Petite Soeur sans défense...et l'avait épargnée. Pire, il l'avait guérie ! Elle était redevenue une petite fille de cinq ans, semblable à tant d'autres à la surface.

Cela échappait à toute logique : pourquoi avoir fait cela ? Dans tout Rapture, on chassait les Petites Soeurs pour leur ADAM et lui...il les soignait de leur malédiction. N'importe qui aurait tué l'enfant pour faire main basse sur la puissance de la substance miracle. Mais l'intrus avait décidé de sauver les petites. Indubitablement, il n'était pas comme les autres.

Le jeune homme continuait sa progression. Tant et si bien qu'il finit par entrer au Pêcheries Fontaines et de là, à la cache des contrebandiers qu'utilisait Fontaine dans le temps pour faire transiter ses marchandises. Après la chute du français, la zone était resté à l'abandon, les hommes d'Andrew se bornant à une simple surveillance pour que personne ne se serve plus de cette plaque tournante. Ryan s'adressa directement au jeune homme alors qu'il était à deux doigts d'entrer dans la cabine de contrôle de la cache et d'ouvrir la porte pour laisser entrer Atlas.

_Bien. Je crois que la plaisanterie a assez duré. Si vous appuyez sur ce bouton, vous saurez ce que c'est que d'être vraiment mon ennemi.

Mais le jeune homme ne sembla pas se soucier de ces menaces puisqu'il pressa le bouton d'ouverture de la porte quelques secondes plus tard. Immédiatement, les plombs sautèrent et la cache entière se retrouva plongée dans le noir. Ryan manqua de perdre l'image mais l'alimentation des caméras tint bon. Le maître de la ville sourit en voyant la silhouette d'un homme en chemise s'agiter près du sous-marin. Atlas.

_Il fait si sombre, dit-il à l'intrus qui n'avait pas quitté la cabine de contrôle. Si seulement votre ami pouvait lever les yeux et vous voir. Vous pourriez le prévenir. Si seulement vous pouviez faire quelque chose...

Ryan donna l'ordre et immédiatement, une meute de Chrosômes envahit les lieux. Il leur avait donné des instructions simples : tuer Atlas et retenir le jeune homme assez de temps pour qu'il assiste à la mise à mort de son allié. Et d'après ce que Ryan pouvait voir sur son écran, la première partie du plan semblait en bonne marche. D'une voix d'outre tombe, il continua à parler au jeune homme.

_...n'importe quoi. Au lieu de rester là, à le regarder mourir.

Andrew s'assit plus confortablement pour assister à l'exécution. Hélas, Ryan avait mésestimé Atlas. Au lieu de rester près du sous-marin, l'homme réussit à s'échapper en tuant quelques Chrosômes, laissant le soin au jeune homme de sauver sa famille. Une moue de dégoût déforma les traits de Ryan. S'il avait encore ne serait-ce qu'un brin de respect pour Atlas, il venait de s'envoler. Il laissait le sous-marin qui abritait sa femme et son fils unique à la charge d'un autre que lui-même ? Non décidément, Ryan n'aurait aucune scrupule à ordonner la destruction du véhicule.

Ce qu'il fit. Le sous-marin explosa en une gerbe de flammes, tuant les Chrosômes qui se trouvaient encore à proximité. Depuis les écrans de contrôle, Ryan tenta de localiser le jeune homme, de voir s'il avait survécu. Il semblait bien que le souffle de l'explosion l'ait épargné. Le gamin avait des réflexes étonnants. A croire que son corps avait été conçu pour utiliser des plasmides. Ca ne ressemblait en rien aux méthodes d'un agent du gouvernement.

_Vous vous introduisez comme un assassin avant de fuir comme un voleur, lui dit-il. Vous n'êtes pas un barbouze de la CIA. Qui-êtes vous ? Qu'êtes vous venu faire ici ?

Il laissa flotter un moment les deux questions avant de conclure :

_Il y a deux manières de résoudre un mystère. Soit le découvrir, soit le détruire.

Il coupa la communication, sans jamais cesser de suivre la progression du jeune homme. Le mystère allait croissant à chaque pas qu'il faisait dans Rapture. Il était capable d'utiliser les bathysphère et les Vita-Chambres alors que ce matériel était censé être verrouillé. Le jeune homme maniait armes et plasmides à la perfection et bien qu'il ne pouvait connaître Rapture, il y semblait tout à fait à son aise. Comme une sorte de milieu naturel.

Ryan reprit contact avec lui alors qu'il entrait dans Arcadia. A coup sûr, il venait droit vers son bureau. Après tout, une ligne quasi-directe reliait Arcadia à Héphaïstos. Le jeune homme fonçait vers Ryan et ce dernier pouvait parier que ses intentions étaient tout sauf amicales.

_Je suis venu ici bâtir l'impossible, dit Ryan au jeune homme alors qu'il progressait dans les jardins. Vous êtes venu voler ce que vous êtes incapable de construire, tel un barbare en admiration devant les portes de Rome. Même l'air que vous respirez, est débité de mon compte. Alors, respirez profondément. Pour vous souvenir plus tard de son goût.

Les paroles de Ryan étaient plus prosaïques qu'on aurait pu le croire. En effet, après avoir encore laissé quelques chances aux Chrôsomes mais opta pour une solution plus radicale. D'un simple bouton, il envoya dans Arcadia le défoliant qu'il avait commandé à Langford des années auparavant. Il vit les arbres se racornir et mourir. La grande et belle Arcadia ne contenait plus que des feuilles mortes. Mais Ryan venait de faire bien plus que des tuer des plantes. Tout l'oxygène de Rapture, provenait d'Arcadia. Sans les arbres, plus personne ne pourrait respirer.

Le jeune homme mourrait bientôt d'asphyxie. Comme Atlas. Comme les Chrosômes. Comme Ryan -s'il n'avait pas ses propres réserves d'air d'urgence dans Héphaïstos, bien sûr-.

Il n'avait qu'à attendre que le jeune homme trépasse. Ce qui ne devrait pas prendre tellement de temps : Arcadia était clos et l'intrus ne pourrait pas s'échapper.

Mais encore une fois, le jeune homme fit preuve d'un esprit d'initiative détonnant. Il alla chercher de l'aide auprès de Julie Langford. Ryan avait nommé cette dernière administratrice d'Arcadia et bien qu'elle ne soit pas parmi ses plus fervents supporters, elle avait fait un travail efficace en temps que première botaniste de Rapture. Cela dit, Ryan doutait d'avoir encore son soutien après l'utilisation du défoliant. Et honnêtement, il pouvait la comprendre. Ce qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter en revanche, c'est que la botaniste s'apprêtait à utiliser un de ses derniers produits, le Vecteur Lazare, censé ressusciter les arbres morts. Ce devait être le couronnement de sa carrière de scientifique et sa façon à elle de se racheter pour avoir noyé le Japon sous des produits chimiques. Or, le Vecteur était propriété de Ryan -de Ryan Industries en fait mais c'était du pareil au même-. Que Langford le fabrique était une chose. Mais qu'elle en fasse usage, c'était de la violation de contrat. Alors que la scientifique était proche de synthétiser le produit, Ryan s'adressa à elle par le biais des hauts-parleurs :

_Julie. Nous avions conclu un marché tous les deux, n'est-ce pas ? L'argent a changé de mains. Permettez-moi de vous lire ce qui y est stipulé dans notre accord. Andrew Ryan se réserve les droits EXCLUSIFS de création, d'exploitation et d'utilisation du Vecteur Lazare.

Langford semblait regarder partout autour d'elle, comme si elle pressentait déjà le danger. Mais il était trop tard. Ryan expédia le gaz toxique directement dans le laboratoire hermétiquement clos de la botaniste. Alors qu'elle le suppliait en perdant d'autant plus rapidement son souffle, Ryan continua :

_La propriété, c'est la civilisation. Sans elle, nous retournerions dans la fange.

Le gaz finit par masquer la pièce aux caméras. Ryan haussa les épaules. Langford avait été efficace mais comme les autres, elle était devenue un parasite. La peine de mort s'appliquait donc aussi à elle.

Sans Langford, le jeune homme ne pourrait jamais fabriquer le Vecteur Lazare. Il avait fallu à Julie, une des meilleures scientifiques au monde, des années et des années de travail acharné pour en approcher. A moins que l'intrus ne soit un botaniste expert -et sans vouloir tirer de jugements hâtifs, Ryan en doutait-, il ne pourrait synthétiser le produit. Il ne pourrait donc pas stopper la mort des arbres et finirait par trépasser lui-même.

Mais le jeune homme ne semblait pas vouloir se rendre aussi facilement. Il réussit à trouver des notes de Langford concernant le Vecteur et fut à même de le synthétiser après une longue recherche dans Arcadia des éléments qui composaient le produit. C'était incroyable de voir un jeune homme d'à peine vingt ans, ne disposant que de l'aide auditive d'un rebelle, se comporter ainsi. Il réussit à fabriquer le Vecteur. Et même l'armée de Chrosômes envoyée par Ryan fut mise en pièce par l'intrus. Ce jeune homme était tout simplement fascinant. Si Ryan avait cru en Dieu, il aurait pensé que l'adolescent bénéficiait de la faveur divine.

Ryan devait enquêter. Mais le jeune homme allait trop vite. Il traverserait la Forteresse Folâtre comme l'éclair et se tiendrait devant Ryan en personne avant que celui-ci ne quitte son fauteuil. Il fallait gagner du temps.

Avec un soupir las, Ryan contacta Cohen.

L'artiste avait pris sa position d'administrateur un peu trop au sérieux, à l'instar de Steinmann. L'égo de Cohen, déjà incommensurable avait tout simplement quintuplé sous les effets de l'ADAM. Il se voyait désormais comme le plus grand artiste du monde, n'étant sur Terre que pour être adulé des foules. Son amour de l'art était devenu aussi grand que son mépris pour la race humaine et il travaillait depuis quelques semaines à tuer et à plâtrer ses victimes. La Forteresse Folâtre regorgeait désormais de cadavres, mis dans des positions plus ou moins concasses, selon l'humeur de Cohen.

_Qui demande Sander Cohen, le plus grand artiste du monde ?

_Sander, c'est Andrew. J'ai besoin de votre aide.

_Andrew ! C'est toujours un plaisir de converser avec vous. J'espère que vous viendrez à mon vernissage. J'ai de nouvelles statues à vous faire découvrir !

Étrangement, l'ADAM n'avait pas altéré l'amitié que Cohen portait au maître de la ville. Il le voyait toujours comme un proche. Peut-être le seul être humain digne de lui adresser la parole en fait.

_Un jeune homme se dirige vers vos quartiers. Je veux que vous le reteniez un maximum de temps.

_Et pourquoi ferais-je cela ? demanda Cohen, dont la voix trahissait l'exaspération. Je suis en train de créer. De donner la vie. De devenir Dieu ! Je ne peux prendre en charge un quelconque blanc-bec.

_Peut-être pourrait-il vous aider à réaliser votre chef-d'œuvre ?

Les mots n'avaient pas étés choisis au hasard. Depuis des mois, Cohen se plaignait que son ultime chef-d'œuvre -un quadriptique si Ryan avait bien saisi- n'avançait pas à cause de l'incompétence de ses disciples, les quatre hommes ayant profondément déçu Sander.

_Mais oui ! s'exclama Cohen. Vous avez raison ! Il sera la touche humaine qu'il manque à mon œuvre plus que divine ! Merci Andrew, merci !

_Je vous en prie, répondit Ryan en coupant la communication.

Il se rembrunit et se mit à faire les cent pas pour l'aider à penser. Si le jeune homme était aussi fort que cela -et d'après ses précédentes prouesses, il l'était-, Cohen ne pourrait le retenir que quelques heures. Mais c'était assez pour Andrew. Les pièces du puzzle s'assemblaient lentement. Le jeune homme semblait vide de réelles intentions et pourtant, il savait toujours exactement où aller. Il pouvait utiliser toutes les machines cryptées par le code génétique de Ryan, des bathysphères aux Vita-Chambres...

Il n'arrivait pas à penser. Il sortit dans l'antichambre de son bureau et fit face à un grand tableau. Il utilisait ce dernier quand il voulait poser ses problèmes à plat. Ce qu'il fit, à l'aide de photographies. Il colla tout d'abord celle du jeune homme à côté de la sienne. Il fixa un bout de laine rouge entre les deux. Il était évident que pour que le jeune homme puisse se déplacer aussi librement dans Rapture, il possédait la clé génétique de Ryan. Or, cette dernière était toujours en possession du milliardaire. Il n'y avait pas de doubles de cette clé. Le seul moyen serait de tromper les machines par un code proche. Un frère ? Impossible. Lui et Ievguenia étaient les derniers membres de la famille Rydjii. Et sa grande sœur était morte, plus de quarante ans auparavant. Elle n'avait pas eu d'enfant.

Andrew laissa courir son regard sur le tableau avant de stopper sur une affiche d'un spectacle de Jasmine, qu'il avait accroché là au début de leur relation. Il n'avait pas pensé à la retirer après la mort de sa maîtresse. Penser à Jolene remit son visage d'ange blond en tête à Ryan et il sentit ses yeux s'embuer. Pourquoi l'avait-il tué ?

Ryan sentit comme un vide s'ouvrir dans sa poitrine en songeant à l'assassinat de sa maîtresse. Pas tant l'acte en lui-même mais pourquoi il l'avait commis. Elle était enceinte et avait vendu l'embryon à Tennenbaum.

Enceinte.

Enfant.

Les mots résonnèrent un temps fou dans l'esprit de Ryan. Le jeune homme serait-il son fils ? Dans ce cas, son code génétique serait assez proche pour tromper les machines. Mais c'était impossible. Si le dossier de Sullivan était exact, Jolene était tombée enceinte à l'automne 1955 et aurait accouché en 1956. L'intrus n'avait pas quatre ans. Personne ne pouvait grandir aussi vite. A moins que...

Ryan se précipita sur une liasse des dossiers secrets de Sullivan et en tira un rapport de Tennenbaum qui affirmait pouvoir faire arriver à maturité n'importe quel embryon en un temps record, juste en se servant des plasmides.

C'était donc ça.

_Les salauds...ne put s'empêcher de souffler Ryan entre ses dents.

Il compléta le tableau par des photos de Jasmine et de Tennenbaum, de Suchong et de Fontaine, les responsables de la conspiration. C'était fou de penser cela mais les plasmides rendaient cela possible. Fontaine aurait pu recouvrir à ce plan infect. Tout à fait dans les cordes du français. Et Atlas aurait repris la barre du projet, une fois Fontaine mort. Oui, tout se tenait.

Excepté une chose : comment diable manipulait-il son fils ? Il semblait le déplacer comme un pion. Toujours à lui dire quoi faire avec son horrible accent irlandais et son satané tic de langua...

Ryan arrêta le cheminement de sa pensée. Le tic de langue d'Atlas. Le "je vous prie" qui revenait dans sa bouche comme une ritournelle à chaque fois qu'il parlait à son fils. Est-ce que ce pourrait-être...

Mécaniquement, Ryan écouta un enregistrement de Suchong, sur le contrôle mental. D'après lui, on pouvait faire ce que l'on désirait à une personne conditionnée pour par les plasmides, par une simple phrase clé. Phrase clé qui était "je vous prie".

Ryan traça ces mots à l'encre rouge sur le tableau, tout en le complétant des derniers brins de laine.

Il recula ensuite, admirant le résultat.

Tout se tenait.

Le jeune homme était son fils naturel qu'il avait eu avec Jasmine. Il fut vendu en temps qu'embryon par sa maîtresse à Tennenbaum qui le fit grandir de façon accélérée et par Suchong qui le conditionna mentalement. Fontaine avait ensuite envoyé son fils hors de Rapture pour pouvoir l'utiliser plus tard contre Ryan. Et maintenant, son enfant était le jouet d'Atlas.

Ryan retourna dans son bureau d'un pas sans vie. C'était tellement horrible qu'il n'arrivait plus à penser. Il ne prit conscience que l'intrus -son fils- se trouvait non loin de son bureau que quand il le vit s'approcher de l'antichambre sur les écrans de sécurité. Ryan avait été tellement absorbé par son enquête que son fils avait eu le temps de survivre à Cohen, de peut-être le tuer, de franchir l'imposante sécurité d'Héphaïstos et de progresser jusqu'à lui. Bientôt, dans quelques minutes, il se tiendrait de visu devant lui. Mais Ryan voulait lui parler une dernière fois par moniteur avant de le voir de ses propres yeux :

_Même dans un tissu de mensonges, on trouve parfois la vérité. Il y a une saison pour toute chose. Maintenant que je vous vois, chair contre chair, sang contre sang, je sais que je ne peux lever la main sur vous. Mais sachez ceci : vous êtes ma plus grande déception.

Il marqua une pause, s'humecta les lèvres et reprit :

_Votre maître m'entend ? Atlas ! Vous pouvez me tuer mais vous n'aurez jamais ma ville ! Ma force ne réside pas dans l'acier et le feu. C'est ce que vous autres les parasites vous ne comprendrez jamais : un temps pour vivre, un temps pour mourir. Un temps pour bâtir, un temps pour détruire !

Et il activa le code d'autodestruction de Rapture. La ville entière se mit à trembler alors qu'Andrew comptait déjà les minutes qui séparaient la ville de sa fin. Il s'adressa encore une fois à son fils par le biais des ondes radio avant de lui ouvrir un passage jusque dans ses quartiers.

_Venez mon enfant. Nous devons parler d'une dernière chose.

Puis, il coupa le moniteur pour de bon. Il se tourna ensuite vers les baies vitrées, cherchant à regarder une dernière fois la ville avant de faire face à son enfant pour la première et dernière fois de sa vie.


	21. Epilogue

Ryan se força à dissiper ses souvenirs de son esprit. Il n'avait plus le temps de penser à cela. Il n'avait pas le droit de se réfugier dans le passé. Il n'était pas un lâche. Il devait faire face à sa fin avec honneur. Il n'était pas un parasite, qui s'accrochait à la vie comme une sangsue, pleurant et suppliant qu'on lui laisse encore quelques minutes de vie. Il était Andrew Ryan. Et comme il l'avait dit avant de programmer la fin de Rapture, il y avait un temps pour chaque chose. Il avait bien vécu, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Même s'il aurait préféré que les dernières années de sa vie avaient étés les moins agréables, il avait tout de même bien profité de l'existance. Mais il était temps.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment songé à sa mort. C'était abstrait et flou. Mais il savait une chose : il voulait partir dignement. Non pas pour laisser une impression favorable au monde mais pour qu'il meure en conservant intact son amour-propre. On pouvait bien cracher sur l'orgueil, en arguant qu'il s'agissait d'un péché capital ou affirmer qu'il ne fallait pas se comparer aux autres, le fait était là : l'homme était orgueilleux par nature. C'était naturel de se sentir plus important et plus méritant que les autres. De penser de ne rien devoir au monde. Dans sa jeunesse, Ryan avait compulsé le Hakakure, un guide pratique et spirituel japonais. Une citation lui revint en mémoire. L'auteur affirmait que l'orgueil devait être régulièrement utilisé, comme un sabre pour éviter qu'il ne rouille. Et Ryan était parfaitement en accord avec cela.

Il se concentra sur sa partie de golf. Il ne se souciait pas du noir dans lequel son bureau se retrouvait plongé ou des explosions qui faisaient trembler tout Rapture, faisant tomber ici et là de la poussière et des gravats. Il ne voyait que son jeu. Son jeu et son fils, bien évidemment.

Ce dernier ne se trouvait qu'à quelques pas de Ryan, derrière la grande vivre qui séparait son bureau même du reste des locaux. Ryan ne le regardait pas. Il commenca à parler, aussi facilement qu'il le faisait du temps de sa splendeur, peut-être encore plus.

_L'assassin a déjoué mes dernières défenses et il vient me chercher. En fin de compte, qu'est-ce qui distingue l'homme de l'esclave ?

Il fit quelques pas sur le côté et estima la trajectoire que prendrait la balle, tout en parlant :

_L'argent ? Le pouvoir ? Non ! L'homme choisit alors que l'esclave obéit.

Ryan se rapprocha de sa balle et pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré, il regarda son fils dans les yeux. Il voyait ce jeune homme, cet adolescent aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux sombres, portant ce jean sale et ce gros pull de laine blanc. Il voyait son fils.

Il ne l'avait jamais imaginé comme ça. Il avait toujours pensé que ses enfants auraient les cheveux aussi noirs que lui. Étrangement, en observant bien son visage, Ryan s'y retrouvait un peu. Mais il avait du mal à admettre que derrière cette vitre, se tenait son enfant. Il n'avait pas été un père exemplaire. Mais Ryan comptait bien rattraper son retard en quelques minutes :

_Vous pensez avoir des souvenirs : une ferme, une famille, un avion, un accident et puis cet endroit.

Il frappa doucement la balle et fit un trou en un. Il sourit intérieurement, satisfait d'avoir bien joué au golf pour la dernière fois de sa vie.

_Avez-vous vraiment une famille ? L'avion s'est-il écrasé ou à t-il été détourné ?

Ryan fouilla dans sa poche et en tira une nouvelle balle de golf avec laquelle in joua un moment à la faire tourner entre ses doigts :

_Il a été irrépressiblement attiré par une chose inférieure à l'homme. Une chose conçue pour rester en sommeil, jusqu'à ce qu'une simple phrase de son maître la réveille.

Il lâcha la balle et s'appuya négligemment contre le club de golf :

_A t-on envoyé un homme pour me tuer ou un esclave ?

Il quitta sa postion pour aller ouvrir la porte :

_L'homme choisit, l'esclave obéit.

Il fit coulisser la porte d'un simple bouton. Son fils s'avnaça jusqu'à lui, à le toucher mais :

_Arrêtez-vous, je vous prie.

Le jeune homme stoppa net. Une moue de dégout barra le visage du vieil homme. C'était vraiment aussi simple que ça ?

_"Je vous prie". Une phrase puissante. Famillière, peut-être ?

Il vit clairement le regard de son enfant se perdre dans le lointain. Son fils comprenait enfin qu'il avait été dupé par Atlas. Mais la leçon n'était pas finie :

_Asseyez-vous, je vous prie. Debout, je vous prie.

Pareil à un chien, son fils se plia à ses ordres. Le dégoût de Ryan allait croissant. Ils avaient fait de son enfant une marionnette.

_Courrez ! Stop ! Tournez-vous !

Son fils obéit. Ryan comprit qu'il devait aller jusqu'au bout. Il brandit son club de golf en vociférant :

_L'homme choisit, l'esclave obéit !

Il lui tendit son club de golf :

_Tuez.

Son enfant le frappa en plein sur la tempe gauche. Ryan sentit une vive douleur et des os craquer. Il trébucha en arrière et porta la main à sa blessure. Quand il la retira, elle était rouge de sang. Il fit quelques pas vers son fils :

_L'homme choisit...

Nouveau coup, même endroit. La douleur alla croissante. Ryan bascula à terre. Il avait tellement mal qu'il ne désirait que mourir. Pourtant, il devait encore tenir bon. A genoux, il continua de parler :

_L'esclave obéit.

Le club le frappa en pleine joue, lui brisant la mâchoire. Ryan manqua de s'étouffer dans son propre sang. Il cracha pour se libérer la bouche et fixant son fils d'un air aussi autoritaire que son visage défiguré lui permettait, il le saisit par les pans de ses habits :

_Et bien, OBEISSEZ !

Ryan vit venir le coup au ralenti. Il vit la tête du club se diriger vers sa tempe gauche et la heurter avec une violence inouïe. Il la sentit se détacher du corps du club pour se ficher dans son crâne, lui frappant le cerveau. Il se sentit glisser à terre, les nerfs trop brisés pour transmettre la moindre information. Il saignait en abondance et perdait déja un à un ses cinq sens. Il perdit d'abord l'ouïe et l'horrible fracais que faisait les explosions dans Rapture s'en alla. Il sentit ensuite sa langue gonfler et s'anesthésier. Son nez ne sentait plus l'odeur de sang frais qui s'échappait de son corps. Puis, son corps lui-même ne sentit même plus qu'il était allongé sur le plancher.

Il aurait pu jouer autrement. Utiliser le "je vous prie" pour renvoyer son fils tuer Atlas. Mais il ne manipulerait pas son enfant comme son ennemi. Il nétait pas un parasite, à utiliser les autres.

Peut-être aurait-il du écouter MacDonagh plutôt que Suchong ? Ne jamais durcir Rapture. Mais même si Atlas faisait main basse sur sa ville maintenant, Ryan ne lui laissait plus rien. A croire que tous les russes utilisaient la tactique de la terre brûlée contre leurs ennemis.

Ryan portait un grand espoir en son fils. Ce dernier avait enfin compris qu'il était manipulé. Il pourrait maintenant se retourner contre Atlas, le tuer et sauver les Petites Soeurs de cet enfer. Ou bien il pouvait au contraire chercher encore plus de puissance dans les plasmides, tuer les fillettes et devenir l'être le plus puissant de tout Rapture avant de partir à la conquête du monde. Alors qu'il fermait les yeux et qu'il sentait les ténèbres l'emporter, Ryan savait que le choix était entre les mains de son fils.

Car en définitive, c'était toujours pareil :

L'homme choisit.

L'esclave obéit.


End file.
